These Words
by WeasleyWannabee
Summary: Lily and James's story, told entirely through scribbled notes and letters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. So. I'm starting another long-ish L/J fic -sounds of wild applause- No, kidding. Anyway, I got this idea from a book I read a while ago, where the entire story was told through emails, letters, etc. So I thought I'd try to do the same thing with Lily and James. We'll see how this works out. No promises that I won't just scrap the entire thing in the middle of it. And I know not everyone will be into this sort of format, so I promise I won't be offended if you hate it.

****Oh, and** James is in bold **and _Lily in_ _italics. _Also, whenever there is a hard return (or whatever the hell you call it when you hit 'enter'), that's a new note. Er, hopefully that will make sense as you read.

* * *

October 16, 1976, 9:30am

History of Magic

* * *

**All right, Evans?**

_Potter, you really have to stop writing me notes in class._

**Well, you really have to stop answering them, then.**

_I—well, fine, fair point. All right, silence is all you'll get from me from here on out._

**Okay.**

**But for the sake of my own sanity, I'm going to keep writing you.**

**Merlin, History of Magic is boring. I've often contemplated why that is, seeing as it's about wars and people discovering spells by accidentally blowing their own arms off, and generally interesting things like that….and I've concluded that the lack of actual spell-casting is what does it. At the end of the day, there's just nothing exciting about being lectured at if you don't get to hex someone when it's finished.**

**Not that I hex people just for the fun of it, despite what some people may accuse.**

_Potter, just sod off all right? I'm about ready to hex _you_, and believe me, I'd have a reason._

**Knew you couldn't resist writing back eventually.**

_Do you hear yourself? Honestly, I imagine that if you'd just stop for a moment and _think_, you'd see just how annoying you really are and it wouldn't come as such a shock that we never get along._

**So it's all my fault, then, is that what you're saying?**

_Right now? Most definitely._

**Fair enough.**

**I shouldn't have made that hexing comment. That was low.**

_No, you shouldn't. But thank you for acknowledging that._

**Right. Well, I've had about all I can stand of Binns's droning—think I'll skive off the rest of the lesson. See you in Herbology.**

_What? Potter, you can't just _leave_ in the middle of class!_

**Relax, Evans, Binns won't even notice.**

_That's not the point! How're you going to study for exams if you haven't been to—oh, never mind, you're not going to listen to me, anyway. Go on, get out of here._

**Don't mind if I do.**

_You're mad._

**You're madder. See you, Evans.**

* * *

October 16, 1976, 11:00am

Herbology

* * *

_I can't believe Binns didn't notice. I mean, I know he literally never turns around all lesson, but I thought for _sure _when you knocked into that desk…on purpose, was that?_

'**Course it was on purpose, Evans. I'm naturally graceful and poised, you know.**

_You mean like that time you jumped on Gryffindor table in the middle of dinner to wish me a happy birthday, accidentally stepped right in the mashed potatoes, and ended up on the floor with the bowl flipped over your head? Or when you went to jump out of that tree on the way to the greenhouses in what I can only assume was an attempt to surprise or impress me, but ripped your robes from knee to armpit on the way down? Or the day you forgot to skip the trick step on the stairs by the Charms corridor because you were walking backwards to talk to me? Come to think of it, that's happened several times, actually._

**Always quick to prove me wrong, aren't you? And I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that _you _were involved in all of those incidents? I think that says something.**

_What, you're trying to blame _me_ for your clumsiness? No, no, I think you're just not quite as 'poised' and 'graceful' as you'd like to think, Potter. Except perhaps on a broomstick. I'll give you that one._

**Evans, was that a compliment?**

_Don't get used to it._

**How could I, when this is the first time it's happened?**

_Well, all I'm saying is, don't—_

_Sorry, got distracted by this bloody—_

_Merlin it's hard to write notes in Herbology, what with all the—_

_Okay, honestly, this is ridiculous! Hang on._

_There, Tentacula successfully contained. Now, what was I saying?_

**Can't remember. Too busy fighting off an attack from this sodding plant.**

_Like I said, it takes a certain talent to pull this off._

**That it does. In fact, I think it should be considered an Olympic sport.**

_What do you know about Olympic sports?_

**Took Muggle Studies for two terms in fourth year, remember?**

_Oh, that's right. And you actually paid attention? I'm impressed._

**If I'd know that's all it would take….No, but I'm afraid I only studied as hard as I did because I was hoping I might—somehow—learn something that would get you to go out with me.**

_It wasn't a _dating _class, Potter, what did you—wait, d'you mean because I'm Muggleborn? And you, what? Thought we came with special instructions or something?_

**Maybe. I never said I was proud of it, all right?**

_I should probably be offended, but I'm laughing too hard to manage it._

**I can see that.**

**Oh, come on, Evans, cut me some slack. I was fourteen!**

**Seriously. Stop laughing.**

_I'm sorry. Just…Merlin, you really were desperate, weren't you?_

**No.**

_Okay. But you know, if you hadn't _tried _so hard, if you'd just gone about it all like a _normal _person….I don't know._

**Oh. Really? All right, then. Go out with me?**

_Are you—Merlin, Potter, that's not what I meant at all!_

**Wasn't it? You're blushing fairly hard. I can see it all the way over here.**

_That's because I'm angry with you, you prat!_

**Bloody hell, I was _joking_, Evans.**

_Why doesn't that surprise me._

**Although you never did answer the question.**

_Go away, Potter._

**I can't. We're in class.**

_Well, that hardly stopped you before, did it?_

**But Alder will definitely notice.**

_Fine! At the very least, then, will you stop with the notes?_

* * *

October 16, 1976, 2:13pm

Lily: Ancient Runes

James: Common Room

* * *

_Um…Potter?_

**Yep?**

_I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier._

**Well, technically you didn't. You just wrote very forcefully at me.**

_Right, well, I shouldn't have done that. The poor parchment didn't deserve it._

**I think it will forgive you.**

_It does tend to do that._

**Which might make it a bit of an idiot, but there you go.**

_To be fair, it has done many far more idiotic things. Not that I'm going to list them, but it should just know that I could._

**Oh, it's painfully aware of it, but thanks you for sparing it the embarrassment.**

_Don't mention it. Well, Professor Dunstan keeps looking over here—I think he suspects I'm not actually writing _his _notes—so I'd better get back to that._

**Wait! Before you go, just…what I said, earlier…well, it was a stupid thing to joke about.**

_No, it's fine. It was a stupid thing for me to get mad about._

**Truce, then?**

_Truce._

* * *

November 1, 1976, 7:48pm

Library

* * *

_It's _you!

**Hello, Evans—yes, please do have a seat.**

_Yes, hello. But it's you who's been tapping their quill so _annoyingly_ for the past _half an hour!

**Have I? Hadn't noticed.**

_Well, you have._

**Okay.**

_That's it? You're not going to apologize? I've been going mad trying to read this Transfiguration chapter and it doesn't help that I have to continually start over because I'm distracted by your _infuriating _tapping!_

**Merlin, calm down, all right? Your hand is actually shaking, and aside from making your handwriting hardly legible, it's starting to scare me a bit. I'll stop with the tapping, I promise. Just…don't have a fit. Pince wouldn't like it, for one, and—**

_Oh, don't lecture _me, _Potter, I've half a mind to—_

**Excuse me, but I do not appreciate you reading over my shoulder and then _rudely _snatching the parchment away before I've finished my—**

_That's because I don't _care _what you've got to say unless it's—_

**Well, then why did you write me in th—**

_To get you to stop it with the tapping! What else d—_

**Can I at least finish a—**

_No, you may n—_

**How did you even know what I was going—**

_Because I—_

**Evans-**

_Potter—_

_Don't laugh at me, you prick, that was embarrassing! I've never been yelled at before in the library, and all because we were behaving like children…_

**_You _might have been. I was just sitting here innocently doing my homework until I was interrupted by some mad bird going on about a quill.**

_You've never done anything innocent in your life, Potter. And if you'd just admitted you were tapping your quill with the sole purpose of bothering me, things wouldn't have deteriorated as they did. Which, all right, I _did _technically start by stealing your parchment away._

**I'm just surprised it took you so long to realize it was me doing the tapping.**

_Git. Now, will you let me finish my homework in peace?_

**Probably—no, I mean definitely! Hands off the parchment, Evans!**

_Good._

_Actually, hold on—what are you even doing in the library, anyway?_

**Um…studying? That's what one does here, if I'm not mistaken.**

_No, I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you here._

**Ha, ha. I come to the library sometimes, Evans. Perhaps you've just been doing so well at avoiding me you haven't noticed.**

_I'm serious! Although you're right—I am good at avoiding you. And see, I was right to do so, because the moment I let my guard down, you showed up with your irritating quill!_

**Don't bring my quill into this, Evans. I'm the irritating one, remember.**

_Oh, I'm not likely to forget that in a hurry, seeing as how you're always reminding me, whether intentionally or not. But answer me, Potter—you, library, explain._

**Well, this place is quiet, which is usually what turns me off it, but since I've been scheduling Quidditch practices every afternoon, I've fallen a bit behind on homework. Even for me, which is saying a lot. And I know I won't _actually _get anything done in the common room. So…here I am.**

_But you're the Captain, so couldn't you just…not schedule practices?_

**If I wanted us to lose on Saturday, yes. But I'd really rather that didn't happen. Especially since it's Hufflepuff, and I hate losing to them. Ever since Stebbins _somehow _got Captain their team has frankly become an embarrassment to the sport's good name.**

_Hmm, yes, I suppose that would be a bit shameful. Well, for what it's worth, and based on my very limited knowledge of Quidditch, _you_ aren't cause for similar embarrassment among Gryffindors._

**I thought you said not to get used to compliments from you. Moreover, I thought you detested my love of Quidditch and flying? Made you sick, wasn't it?**

**Evans? Your hand's shaking ag—**

_Why do you always have to do that? Why do you _always _have to bring _THAT _up?_

**I—no, hang on, Evans, don't—dammit.**

**That went well. As it usually does. And now I'm talking to myself. Or writing, to be more specific. Not that the specifics matter, as I'm the only one who will—Merlin, just shut up, Potter.**

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter :) They'll probably all be short-ish like this one, because that's how I roll.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again lovely readers, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter: 97 Diagon Alley, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, Elless, jamespotterthefirst, killerbunny117, TriniNotIndian, WobblyJelly, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, Harry Freakin' James Potter, BalloonsInTheSky, arelli-black, TonksReincarnation, and Evisawesome!

Some general stuff: I don't know how often I'll update, hopefully around once a week, but no promises. It's at once easy to do this style because there is no narrative and difficult because I have to include the narrative somehow without actually putting it in there. If that makes sense. Along that note, I know this type of story requires you to suspend reality a bit in that obviously in normal life most of this would probably be said aloud, and for most people the notes they write in class are of no significance whatsoever. But I wanted to try this, and I hope you all can go along with it regardless!

I debated whether I would include anyone else-Marauders, Lily's friends, etc.-and have decided I will, just in case I'd want to make use of them plot-wise later. Marauders will be in the next chapter, but for this one the fonts are as follows: **James in bold, **_Lily in italics, _Marlene in...normal?, _**and Dorcas in bold italics.**_

* * *

November 5, 1976, 9:10am

Transfiguration

* * *

**Er…Evans? Any chance I could copy your notes from the first ten minutes?**

_Maybe if you'd been on time to class, Potter, you'd have them already. And where were you, anyway? You look terrible._

**Always so kind and encouraging, you know, that's what I like about you.**

**I, er, had a bit of a late night.**

_Mmm, is that so? And I suppose Teresa Robins had one too, did she?_

**Teresa-what?**

_Fine. Act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Here—notes. Though why you couldn't just ask Black or Peter, I don't know._

**I _don't _know what you're bloody talking about. And normally Remus is our resident note-taker, but as you've no doubt surmised, he is currently indisposed. Really throws off our entire dynamic, since Sirius isn't at full functioning capacity until noon, and Peter…well, he hasn't a clue what McGonagall's going on about half the time anyway. So, thanks for letting me copy yours, you're a real lifesaver.**

_Oh, please, I'm not that naïve, Potter; I know what 'late night' means. And don't be so dramatic—you know you don't really need the notes; you could do Transfiguration in your sleep. Now, shove off before McGonagall notices our little side conversation._

**I—what? Okay, let's just clear one thing up right quick: Teresa and I are _not _together.**

_You went to Hogsmeade with her last Saturday._

**Which was hardly a marriage proposal, Evans, how do you know we didn't just go as mates?**

_Well, did you?_

…**Well, no, but that's n—**

_Okay, then, don't try to act so innocent about it!_

**And we're back to the parchment snatching. Look, I _promise you_ I wasn't late this morning because I was off shagging in a broom closet last night. Though why it should matter to you if I was, I've no idea.**

_It _doesn't _matter to me, so let's just drop it before McGonagall—_

"**Let's just drop it"? You're the one who brought it up! So don't tell me that—**

_Potter! Honestly, _shut up_ before—_

* * *

November 5, 1976, 11:15am

Charms

* * *

Lily Celeste Evans, I cannot believe you have detention tonight.

_Oh, don't act like it's never happened before, Marlene._

Not for passing notes to _Potter_, it hasn't.

**_Yes, what _is _going on there, anyway?_**

They're madly in love, Dor, only they've been hiding it from the rest of us.

_**I find that extremely hard to believe—they've yelled at each other far too convincingly far too many times for that to be true.**_

That just shows what you know about love.

_Potter and I are most certainly _NOT _in love._

_**See?**_

Fine. Then explain, Lily.

_I don't know what there is to explain, Marls, he's just bothering me like usual._

Humph. All right. Well, at least touch his hair for me tonight, will you?

_Absolutely not._

_**What is it with you and his hair anyway, Marls?**_

It just looks so….touchable, don't you think?

_**You're an odd one.**_

_Agreed. Besides, Potter touches it enough for the three of us combined._

_**Why am I included in this?**_

_I didn't want you to feel left out, love._

_**Er…thanks?**_

We all know whose hair you'd rather be touching anyway, Dorky.

_**You know I hate it when you call me that. And I don't know what you're talking about.**_

Merlin, how is it that I got landed with two mates so deep in denial they're practically in Egypt?

_That is a terrible joke, Marlene._

But you laughed anyway.

_It was a cough, not a laugh._

Mmhm, whatever you say, Lily "Denial" Evans.

* * *

November 5, 1976, 8:43pm

Detention

* * *

**Evans.**

**Oh, come off it, you're not actually mad at me for landing you in detention, are you?**

**I mean, I know I've ruined your _perfect record_….**

_Why is everyone acting so shocked! I've had detention before, all right?_

**All right, no need to get so defensive about it.**

_Well, if you're going to look down on me because I haven't broken every rule in the book and then some, you should have all the facts first._

**Merlin, okay, I'm sorry! You're a right delinquent, you are.**

_Don't mock me, Potter. And I'm not speaking to you, anyway._

**Bit late for that, don't you think?**

_This isn't speaking, it's writing._

**Apples and oranges, Evans.**

_I think you're mixing your idioms, Potter._

**Well, heaven forbid.**

_Look, just….we're not supposed to be talking; it's detention._

**I thought you said we _weren't_ talking.**

_Argh! You are _such _a cheeky—fine. _

**Oh, lighten up, Evans. It's not like McGonagall will know, anyway.**

**What does she expect us to do in here if we can't talk?**

_Homework._

**Well, that's rubbish.**

_Actually, as detentions go, it's probably the easiest we could have gotten away with._

**I don't doubt that.**

**So, you've got me alone for an hour—**

_Watch where you're going with that, Potter._

**Will you let me finish, please? Right. You've got me alone for an hour—what's the one thing you've always wanted to ask me?**

_Why you can't manage to just sit in silence for more than five minutes._

**Well, life's short, Evans; can't be wasting it on silence, now, can I?**

_Sometimes silence is a good thing, Potter. You know, meditation, reflection….all that._

**What in the name of Merlin would I want to do that for? I've never **_**reflected**_ **on anything.**

_That explains a lot._

**Oi, now, be fair—I know I can be impulsive, but where's the fun in being _careful _all the time? Now and again you've just got to jump off the tower without a broom, see what I'm saying?**

_If that's the wizarding equivalent of leaping from an airplane without a parachute, then that's the stupidest reasoning I've ever heard._

**I understood little to none of that.**

_I thought you paid attention in Muggle Studies._

**Apparently not as much as I'd like to think.**

_Anyway, my point is that acting without thinking _all the time_ isn't necessarily the best course of action._

**And _my _point is that sometimes you have to do what feels right in the moment and hang the rest.**

_For example?_

**Er…for example…All right, so one of the last days of term fourth year, we—Remus, Sirius, Peter and I—woke up one morning and on the spot decided to skip lessons for the day. Well, all right, Remus didn't _decide _so much as resign himself to going along with us, but it was perfectly sunny outside, and we just couldn't stomach the idea of sitting in a dark castle listening to lectures. So we snuck out after breakfast under the cloak—you've seen my—right, anyway, we ended up in Hogsmeade, spent the morning in Zonko's, had lunch at the Three Broomsticks, tried all the free samples in Honeydukes, and ended it with a pick-me-up game of Quidditch back at Hogwarts. And of course we were in massive trouble by dinnertime, though luckily none of the teachers ever worked out that we'd left the grounds. But even with the resulting week's worth of detentions, that day is still one of my favorite memories.**

_Okay. I'll accept that answer. But what about when you decided it would be a _brilliant _idea to slide down the banister into the Entrance Hall, only you didn't realize it twisted slightly at the end and wound up in the hospital wing with a broken arm and a bashed up nose?_

**Yes, all right, that was somewhat less fun. But that's why they call it taking a risk, Evans; sometimes it turns into the best day of your life, and sometimes you're left with a throbbing wrist and a sore head.**

_And the good days make up for the sore heads, do you think?_

**Oh, most definitely.**

_Every time?_

**Every time.**

**Evans?**

**You all right?**

_Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking._

**About….**

_About what you said._

**Oh. Er, any conclusions?**

_Potter, do you think I'm boring?_

**What?**

_Am I boring?_

**Because you've never broken your arm sliding down a banister?**

_How is it that you can always read me so well?_

**Don't flatter yourself too much, Evans—I'm exceptionally perceptive. It's a gift.**

_Well, _that's _a blatant lie, but either way…_

**No.**

**No, you're not boring.**

_Okay. Although, I'm inclined to believe you're lying because you haven't explained why._

**Merlin, you birds just love fishing for compliments, don't you? All right: You hexed Mulciber at the end of second year after he stuck gum in Mary Macdonald's hair. I once saw you consume an entire plateful of chips in one go—I didn't think anyone loved them as much as I do, and while it remains to be tested, you might just be able to out-eat me. You accidentally went out with both Gideon _and _Fabian Prewett on a Hogsmeade weekend because you didn't notice when they pulled a switch on you while you were in the loo. And you once went an entire week without speaking to me just because I said you couldn't do it. Lily Evans, you are one of the most interesting people I know.**

_I'm…not sure how to take that list. First, I hardly think my violent temper makes me interesting. Likely to end up in Azkaban, perhaps… And I have no idea how you found out about the Gideon and Fabian—er—debacle, because I only told Dorcas…and then she of course told Marlene…who probably told a few people…Merlin, the whole school knew, didn't they?_

**Yep.**

_Urgh. But again, not interesting, merely embarrassing. What else…oh, I highly doubt any human being on this planet could out-eat you, Potter._

**You're making me blush, Evans.**

_And as for not speaking to you, well, I do take a certain personal pride in that record, so I'll let that one stand._

**Do you always have to contradict everything I say? And might I remind you that you asked _me _if you were boring, and so I gave you a list of things _I_ find interesting about you. Your opinion of them has no bearing here. So I think what's really happening is you're trying to get out of saying 'thank you.'**

_That is completely the opposite of what is going on here._

**Mmm, nope, I think I'm right.**

_You're usually not._

**So you're admitting I am sometimes.**

_Very rarely._

**And this is one of those times.**

_No. It isn't._

**Oh, but it is.**

_You're infuriatingly stubborn, you know that?  
_

**So are you, my dear. Far stubborner (?) than I am, in fact.**

_(I think the correct form is 'more stubborn') And considering that, do you really think you're going to win this argument?_

**(Ah. Thank you. See, not difficult to say at all.) You underestimate how much I like winning, Evans.**

_(Prick) I do my best _not _to underestimate you, Potter._

**Just say it.**

_No._

**Come on.**

_No. You realize you've now turned this into a game, one that I'm determ—_

**Merlin, no need to write so quickly that you drop your quill, Evans, I'm not going anywhere. But here's your quill back.**

_Thank you._

_Dammit._

**Ha!**

_Git._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As my good friend Russell likes to say: ahoy-hoy, friends! Thanks to all who reviewed last week: JinxWing, Ulin, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, Maddaz a Hatter, TriniNotIndian, WobblyJelly, livetoloveharrypotter, Blue Aidelle, BalloonsInTheSky, twilightstargazer, killerbunny117, Sapphire Leo, and TonksReincarnation :)

As promised, Marauders make a dramatic entrance this chapter. Well, no, it's not that dramatic. But they are in it. And so…

**Sirius is bold underlined****, **_Remus is italics underlined_, Peter is underlined, and as always, **James is bold, **_Lily is in italics._

I hope things aren't getting too confusing with the fonts. Would it be better if I put their initials before each of their bits? I know some people have already requested that in the reviews.

Edit: Okay, just kidding...apparently I can't have bold underlined? Even though it is working in the top. Whatever. So I'm going to go through and add initials and Sirius and James are both going to be bold but you all will just have to deal with it.

* * *

November 10, 1976, 11:32am

Potions

* * *

**JP: Answer me this, Evans: How is it that McGonagall saw Sirius and I passing notes today and gave us the lovely task of reorganizing the History section of the library—arguably the most boring section of the most boring room in the castle—but when you and I were caught doing the same thing last week, we got off with merely sitting in silence for two hours doing homework?**

_LE: No, _I _got off with two hours doing homework, and _you _only got the same by association._

**JP: So what you're saying is, I should tie all of my future detentions to you, somehow.**

_LE: I would never allow that to happen, Potter._

**JP: Well, you've planted the idea now, Evans. The damage is done.**

_LE: Oh, Merlin._

**JP: I think the only way I might forget it is if you'd agree to keep me company during my aforementioned detention.**

_LE: I thought you said Black had detention, too. What do you need me there for?_

**JP: Oh, Evans. Evans, Evans, Evans.**

_LE: What is it now, Potter?_

**JP: You're so naïve sometimes it's endearing. No, McGonagall would never in her right mind put Sirius and I in the same detention at the same time. Learned her lesson on that one way back in first year, when we were assigned to clean her desk and ended up….er, somehow….starting it on fire instead.**

_LE:_ "_Somehow"? Right. Like you hadn't had that planned from the beginning._

**JP: I don't know how it happened, I swear!**

_LE: Everything ends up on fire around you, Potter._

**JP: I know—even you. You know, referring metaphorically to your fiery temper, of course.**

_LE: Metaphorically? Are you forgetting Easter break third year?_

**JP: Oh! No, no, I could never forget that. Except, momentarily, I did just now, yes.**

_LE: Well, lucky you. My singed-off hair and I have not, unfortunately._

**JP: You grew it back instantly. No one would ever know today unless you told them.**

_LE: That's not the point._

**JP: Well, let me make it up to you tonight.**

_LE: _…_Sorry?_

**JP: Not like _that; _I meant when you come visit me during my time of imprisonment.**

_LE: And how, exactly, is _voluntarily _serving detention with you 'making it up' to me?_

**JP: You'll have to show up tonight and see.**

_LE: I'm not doing that._

**JP: All right, your loss.**

_LE: I know you're bluffing, Potter._

**JP: Do you?**

_LE: Yes._

**_JP: Do _you?**

_LE: _…_Yes?_

**JP: Mmhm. That's what I thought.**

_LE: I'm still not making any promises._

* * *

November 10, 1976, 3:47pm

Defense Against the Dark Arts

* * *

**SB: Want me to break you out of detention tonight, Prongs?**

_RL: You don't exactly need to 'break' him out of the library._

PP: Yes, couldn't he just leave if he wanted to?

**SB: Moony, stop ruining it. Wormtail, stop helping Moony ruin it.**

_RL: I'm only pointing out your flawed logic._

**SB: As always. Anyway, Prongs, what d'you say?**

**JP: Normally, I'd say yes, but I don't think I'll be requiring your services tonight, Padfoot.**

**SB: Dirty. But why not?**

**JP: Because I'm actually looking forward to this one.**

PP: Er…Padfoot? Are you…all right?

_RL: I think you broke him, Prongs._

**JP: Well, prod him for me, would you?**

**SB: OUCH! Merlin, Moony, he said _prod_, not permanently maim!**

_RL: I had to make sure you were still alive. Although I have to admit that while it didn't send me into catatonic shock, your sudden desire to serve detention surprised me as well, Prongs._

**JP: Lily might visit me while I'm there.**

**SB: Oh, Merlin.**

**JP: Don't look at me like that, Padfoot.**

**SB: I'm not looking at you like anything.**

**JP: Yes, you are—you're looking like I've gone mad.**

**SB: That's because you have.**

_RL: And what do you mean, she 'might' visit you?_

**JP: I told her I'd find a way to get her in detention with me every time unless she came to the library tonight.**

_RL: Which is clearly the way to a woman's heart—threats and blackmail._

**JP: It is not _blackmail_, and what do you know about women's hearts, anyway?**

_RL: Nothing from personal experience, I'll admit, but I do read._

**JP: So do I.**

_RL: Not the right books, apparently._

**SB: And I've never touched one in my life, yet I've gotten more shags than the two of you combined. Which is to say, more than Prongs, because Moony's nev—**

_RL: Yes, thank you, Padfoot, we've covered that already._

PP: Well, I don't read, either, but I've never had a girlfriend.

**SB: Right. There's only one way around this—I've got to get you two a shag.**

_RL: No, thank you—I'm not dating any of the women you've been with._

**SB: Obviously—they're all still hung up on me. Oi, don't roll your eyes, you lot!**

**SB: What about Charlotte Platt, Moony?**

**JP: Nah, she's just started seeing Martin Barbary.**

**SB: Oh. Really? Him? Well, her loss, then. Okay, Clara Atwater?**

_RL: No._

PP: I'll take her if Moony doesn't want her.

_RL: Can we please return to the topic at hand?_

**SB: What's the…oh, right, Prongs's insanity. So, you, Evans, and the library…**

_RL: Sounds like Clue._

**SB: What?**

_RL: Never mind. Just don't murder her in there, Prongs._

**JP: Okay, _what_?**

**SB: I think your madness is rubbing off on him. But anyway, I suppose this _could _work; I mean, Evans does like books.**

**JP: Which might in turn put her in a more favorable mind towards me, is that what you're saying?**

**SB: Something like that.**

_RL: You don't need any of that, Prongs, just try to get through the night without insulting her._

PP: I don't think that's possible.

**JP: Okay, I never asked you sods for advice, I was merely explaining why I didn't want Sirius to intervene.**

**SB: Intervene? Who said anything about intervening? Although, now that you mention it…**

**JP: Oh, no. No, stay far away from the library tonight. All of you.**

_RL: It might be too late for that, Prongs._

**SB: Entirely too late.**

PP: Good luck.

* * *

November 10, 1976, 9:25pm

Library

* * *

_LE: Just me, Potter. No need to pretend like you're working._

**JP: Good. I mean, I was working.**

_LE: Right._

_LE: So?_

**JP: So…**

_LE: So what's this big surprise you have?_

**JP: Er, what?**

_LE: You know, the reason I'd regret it if I didn't show up tonight._

**JP: Oh, that. No, I was completely bluffing with that one.**

_LE: I _knew_ it. Prick._

**JP: And yet here you are. What does that say?**

_LE: It says that Dorcas is still working on her Potions essay for tomorrow, Marlene is on a date with Michael Marty, I just finished up Prefect rounds, and hence I have nothing better to occupy my time._

**JP: Again with the kindness. You know, you should really hold back, Evans, or some people might get the mistaken impression that we're actually friends.**

_LE: That would be tragic, indeed._

**JP: How were rounds?**

_LE: Dull as usual. How's pretending to organize these books going?_

**JP: Very well. I'm quite good at pretending to work.**

_LE: I can see that. But won't McGonagall notice you haven't made any progress by the time she returns?_

**JP: No, I'll just work really hard in the last five minutes and she won't suspect a thing.**

_LE: Just the way you handle all your work, then._

**JP: Exactly.**

_LE: I don't know how you can stand to do that—it stresses me out just thinking about leaving everything to the night before._

**JP: Or morning of….occasionally the preceding class period….**

_LE: I could never do it. How d'you know you'll finish in time?_

**JP: Sometimes I don't. But it's not the end of the world, you know.**

_LE: I suppose. Still, there's nothing _stopping _you from doing it on time like the rest of us._

**JP: All right, then—from now on, I'll finish everything on time. Just for you, Evans.**

_LE: Oh, I wasn't suggesting that, just pointing out—_

**SB: Hello, lovers.**

**JP: Are you calling Evans and I lovers, or are you saying we're your lovers?**

_LE: Both are absurd, so does it matter? And what is he doing here? I thought you said he had a different detention and that's why you needed me here._

**SB: Oh, Prongs always needs you, Evans.**

**JP: Get out of it, Sirius.**

_LE: Actually, we probably _should _leave, before McGonagall comes back and thinks we're here helping you, Potter._

**JP: That would almost be as tragic as people thinking you and I are mates.**

**SB: But I've only just arrived!**

**JP: And therein lies the real problem.**

_LE: Yes, you're throwing off the dynamic, Black._

**SB: Oh, so there's a dynamic, is there?**

**JP: We have a dynamic?**

_LE: I…don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to say. And no need to make _everything _sound suggestive, Sirius._

**SB: On the contrary, Evans, there is great need of it.**

_LE: I'm choosing to ignore that. Potter, you're coming up on your five minutes, so I really think w—_

* * *

November 10, 10:11pm

Dormitories

* * *

_LE: I'm going to murder you both._

**JP: Hey, now, how was I to know McGonagall was right around the corner?**

**SB: And I don't see how I had anything to do with it.**

_LE: Potter—if you'd had some of the shelving done before I got there, McGonagall wouldn't have thought you'd called us in to help you. Black—she _certainly _would have been less inclined to think that if you hadn't just _blurted _out as much!_

**SB: I panicked! And you'd said it earlier, so it was the first thing that popped into my head!**

**JP: Sirius and I share that problem, you see—voicing every thought that comes to mind with no thought to the consequences.**

_LE: Evidently. But at this rate I'll have collected as many detentions as you lot by the end of the year._

**SB: Hilarious joke, Evans.**

**JP: Yes, you'd need one nearly every week to make up the deficit.**

_RL: May I just interject to say I tried to stop Sirius going down there._

**SB: Oh shut it, Moony, you were just worried about the possibility I'd had some prank planned, and didn't want to be implicated in anything that involved destroying books.**

_RL: Merlin, I'm not _that_ attached to them—they could have been repaired with magic if you'd done anything to them, after all._

_LE: Well, I feel effectively shoved out of this conversation, so I'll just say good night._

**JP: Night, Evans.**

_RL: Good night, Lily._

**SB: Still claiming it wasn't my fault.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so in that last part, to clarify: everyone was in their respective dormitories, owling back and forth. So Lily would write her bit, send it over, the Marauders would add replies, send it back, etc. And yes, once again you'll have to stretch your imaginations a little…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again :) And a thank you as always to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: SiriusBlackIsAwesome, 97 Diagon Alley, mssrprongspotter, summerful21, Elless, TriniNotIndian, killerbunny117, WobblyJelly, twilightstargazer, BalloonsInTheSky, jamespotterthefirst, and TonksReincarnation

Also, completely forgot to answer some general questions last time: this is currently set in sixth year, if that wasn't clear, and I don't know how far I'm going to take it-into seventh year, for sure, but whether til the end of the year or longer...we'll see :)

* * *

November 11, 1976, 9:00am

History of Magic

* * *

**JP: Good morning, my delinquent friend.**

_LE: Stop calling me that, Potter. These last two detentions have all been your fault, anyway._

**JP: You know, I think you place blame unfairly sometimes, Evans.**

_LE: And you don't accept responsibility for anything._

**JP: That is completely untrue—just the other day I owned up to Remus that it was me who'd eaten the last of his mum's fudge as a late night snack.**

_LE: Do you ever take _anything _I say seriously?_

**JP: Now that you've got that look in your eye, I'm beginning to, yes.**

_LE: And?_

**JP: I'm…not entirely sure what you're getting at, Evans.**

_LE: Fine, just forget it._

**JP: Er, okay.**

**JP: Are you all right?**

_LE: Yes. I just…I don't know._

**JP: You're being incredibly cryptic.**

_LE: I know. Sorry. But I don't know how to say what I want to say without sounding…horrible._

**JP: Anything would be better than the horrible sound of Binns's droning.**

_LE: All right. Sometimes…it's hard for me to know if you're being serious, or if you're _ever_ serious. Which shouldn't really matter to me, I suppose, but if we're—anyway, it's frustrating, sometimes._

**JP: You mean you think I take everything as a joke.**

_LE: It often seems like that, yes._

**JP: You sound like my mum. That's—I mean, it's just an observation, not necessarily a bad thing. Not, you know, that you're similar to my mum because you're old or…motherly. Merlin, all right, I'm going to shut up now.**

_LE: Probably a good idea. Though I did warn you, about what I said being…well, a bit patronizing._

**JP: Right. But no, it wasn't; that is, you probably have a point.**

**JP: Although, I can sincerely say this is the most boring lecture I've ever sat through. And I'm seriously considering flinging myself out of the nearest window. And I am most gravely sure that I did not eat enough for breakfast to last me through to lunch.**

_LE: I knew it was hopeless to bring this up._

**JP: All right, I'm sorry. But see, there's the problem—I just can't help myself, sometimes.**

_LE: I've noticed._

**JP: Sorry.**

_LE: No, it's…all right._

**JP: I noticed you didn't argue with me earlier.**

_LE: When?_

**JP: After the very first thing I said to you.**

_LE: About me being a delinquent? I _did _refute that one, Potter._

**JP: No, no—the other thing.**

_LE: Oh. The part about us being friends._

**JP: Mmm. That.**

_LE: Well._

**JP: Well?**

_LE: Yes, all right. I suppose we are._

**JP: Good.**

* * *

November 18, 1976, 10:34am

Transfiguration

* * *

**JP: Could have skipped those first five minutes—she didn't say anything worth listening to.**

_LE: Do you ever listen in this class?_

**JP: Well, no, not much. But this time it's for a special reason.**

_LE: Go on._

**JP: I didn't need a lecture about our essay, you see, because I've already finished it.**

_LE: Come on, Potter, you can come up with a better story than that._

**JP: I'm serious!**

**SB: He is; I personally was eyewitness to the terrible event.**

_RL: It was hardly that dramatic, Sirius._

**SB: Oh, but it was, Moony. Our James _turned down _a game of chess to do _school work_.**

_LE: The horror._

PP: And there was even alcohol involved and everything.

_LE: What? You were drinking while doing your homework, Potter?_

**JP: No! Merlin.**

PP: I meant in the chess game.

**SB: Though alcohol is the only proper way to cope with one's descent into full-fledged, rule-abiding, non-procrastinating swot-dom.**

_LE: I should turn the lot of you in._

**SB: You should. I'm glad we can agree that what Prongs has done is deserving of severe punishment.**

_LE: That's not what I'm talking about. You're not supposed to drink on school grounds, Black._

**SB: Oh, come off it—I challenge you to find me one of-age student who doesn't have a bottle of something stashed in his trunk.**

_LE: That's not really the point…_

_RL: It's a lost cause, Lily, trust me._

**SB: Yes, poor bloke's tried to discipline us for ages. Finally realized it was better for his health and sanity—and ours—if he just gave it up.**

_RL: So you're going with the sympathetic route, this year?_

**SB: What?**

_RL: You gave me hell all of last year for making prefect. I'm assuming you've finally moved past that?_

**SB: It's like you don't know me at all, Remus.**

_RL: Well, a man can hope, can't he?_

PP: Hang on, what did McGonagall just say?

**JP: Here, copy my notes, Wormtail.**

PP: You don't take notes in this class.

**JP: Oh, that's right. Because I'm a bloody genius. Oi, Evans.**

_LE: Hmm, what?_

**JP: Are you even paying attention to us?**

_LE: No, I'm listening to McGonagall._

**JP: Making the rest of us look bad, as usual. Anyway, Pete wants to borrow your notes.**

PP: I don't—no, it's…fine…

_LE: Here—I don't mind._

PP: Oh. Well, thanks.

**SB: So you're not opposed to note copying, yet you couldn't resist corrupting Prongs.**

_LE: Honestly, I understand so little of what comes out of your mouth, Black, it's a wonder we even manage to converse at all._

**SB: He's doing all this on your prompting, you know.**

_LE: All what?_

**SB: This! What I've been bemoaning all morning!**

**JP: He means the essay.**

_LE: And that is my fault…how, exactly?_

**JP: I said I'd do everything on time from now on, remember?**

_LE: Everything's a personal challenge to you, isn't it._

**JP: Whatever gives you that idea, Evans?**

_LE: I'm sure I don't know. Now, stop distracting me—I've got to pay attention so I can beat you in our next exam._

**JP: I take that as a personal challenge.**

_LE: Cheeky git._

* * *

November 23, 1976, 4:55pm

Library

* * *

**JP: We meet again, Delinquent.**

_LE: Tell me that's not your new nickname for me._

**JP: No can do, I'm afraid.**

**JP: You have to admit, it has a nice ring to it.**

_LE: Not particularly._

**JP: Would you prefer I went back to 'The Legs,' then?**

_LE: _Merlin_, no! You see now how degrading that is, I hope._

**JP: Yes. Although still relevant.**

_LE: I'm not above stabbing you in the eye with my quill, Potter._

**JP: Point taken. I probably would look quite cool with an eye patch, however.**

_LE: You'd think you looked 'quite cool' in anything._

**JP: Or in nothing.**

_LE: Somehow, I knew you were going to say that._

**JP: We could test it out, if you'd like.**

_LE: Potter, you are _not _stripping in this library._

**JP: Okay. Where'd you like me to do it, then?**

_LE: Potter!_

**JP: All right, all right.**

**JP: I'm starting that Charms assignment tonight.**

_LE: Would you like a medal?_

**JP: Just letting you know I'm still maintaining…er, what would you call it?**

_LE: A work ethic?_

**JP: Yes. That. Still going.**

_LE: Congratulations._

**JP: I perceive sarcasm in the particular slant of those letters, Evans.**

_LE: You perceive correctly. But then, I've heard you're very perceptive._

**JP: Ah—touché, Delinquent.**

_LE: How long d'you think that's going to stick? Just so I can start counting down the days._

**JP: I could shorten it, if you'd like. Call you 'Link' instead. Or 'Del.' Or perhaps just 'Dee.'**

_LE: Or, you could use my actual name._

**JP: What a novelty.**

_LE: I suppose it is, what with you and the other three calling each other those mad nicknames of yours._

**JP: 'The other three'? I expect they would not approve of being grouped thusly, Link.**

_LE: Fine. Remus and the others._

**JP: I'll let Moony know his is the only existence you acknowledge.**

_LE: I don't at the moment, actually._

**JP: Oh? And why is that?**

_LE: He's deserted me to face rounds with Dennis Plunkett this Friday. No, that's not fair—he's visiting his mum, which is a perfectly legitimate excuse. And I'm sorry she's ill, of course. Still, _Dennis Plunkett.

**JP: Who?**

_LE: Hufflepuff prefect in our year? I'm surprised you don't know him, Potter, I thought you knew everyone at this school._

**JP: Hardly. But a Hufflepuff, that would explain it.**

_LE: Explain what? Why you don't know him, or why I'm dreading rounds with him?_

**JP: Both, actually.**

_LE: It's incredibly narrow-minded of you to condemn the entirety of the House as a whole, you know._

**JP: Is it? Name one decent Hufflepuff, then.**

_LE: Terence Northelfer._

**JP: You're joking, right?**

_LE: He's nice! And he's brilliant at Runes—has the fastest translation record in our class._

**JP: He knocked his own tooth out trying to Disarm Sirius in Defense last year.**

_LE: Because no one's allowed to be clumsy._

**JP: It _was _funny, I'll give him that. But he's a rubbish Beater—it's a wonder he hasn't lost a tooth, or worse, on the field.**

_LE: Oh yes, I forgot that _Quidditch _is really what defines a person's character, isn't it._

_LE: Let go of my robes, Potter!_

**JP: Wait, just—hang on. I was joking, all right? Obviously I don't—you don't believe I really think like that, do you?**

**JP: Evans?**

_LE: No, of course not. But you see the problem with the joking, now, don't you?_

**JP: Slowly learning it, yes. Give me a few months and it might finally get through my thick head.**

_LE: Don't think insulting yourself is going to make up for anything, Potter._

**JP: Well, you're still sitting here, so that's a win to me.**

_LE: Clara Atwater's nice._

**JP: I—what?**

_LE: She's a Hufflepuff._

**JP: Oh, back to that, are we? Yes, I guess she is. Pretty, too. Actually, what do you think about her and Remus? Sirius has recently become obsessed with setting him up, and I believe he mentioned Atwater the other day.**

_LE: I…well, I don't know…you're sure she's his type?_

**JP: How the hell should I know?**

_LE: He _is _your best mate._

**JP: And he's shown an interest in a grand total of zero birds during our Hogwarts career.**

_LE: But you were quick to suggest Clara._

**JP: What's so wrong with her? You're the one who brought her up.**

_LE: Not in the current context. And there's nothing wrong with her…look, I can't really say why, but…I don't think Remus asking her out would be a good idea._

**JP: Oh my god.**

_LE: What?_

**JP: Are you saying what I think you're saying, Link?**

_LE: Please do not call me that._

**JP: You fancy Remus, don't you?**

_LE: What? No, of course not! I mean—not that he isn't—he's perfectly—it's just he's not—No, I don't fancy him._

**JP: Sure about that? You seem rather flustered, Link.**

_LE: What did I just—no, never mind. But I promise you, I don't want to date Remus. It's—I just know someone who does._

**JP: Is her name Lily Evans?**

_LE: Potter._

**JP: Well, Merlin, Evans, at least ask me to dinner before you consider taking my name.**

_LE: _Potter…_remember the quill threat earlier?_

**JP: Okay, okay, sorry. But why, if you truly do not fancy Remus as you claim, would you withhold such precious information from me at this crucial moment? I thought we'd agreed to be friends.**

_LE: It's not my place to tell you, I promised I wouldn't._

**JP: Loyalty, how mundane.**

_LE: Well, there's why you're not in Hufflepuff, then._

**JP: Oh, there are _many _other reasons, trust me.**

_LE: Bet they all know how to get into the kitchens, though._

**JP: Evans. Remember who you're talking to. I've been sneaking into the kitchens since spring term first year. In fact, I was just about to pay them a visit now. Join me?**

_LE: I've got Charms to finish._

**JP: Right. So, kitchens?**

_LE: No, I really ought to do this._

**JP: Ought to. But will you?**

_LE: Probably, yes._

**JP: Probably…again with the uncertainty. I think you secretly do want to come with me.**

_LE: Sometimes you're persistent to the point of imprudence, Potter._

**JP: I'm in the mood for pudding. You?**

_LE: Fine. Lead the way._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Update time again, my lovlies :) Thanks to last week's reviewers: SiriusBlackIsAwesome, TriniNotIndian, Aquidian, twilightstargazer, BalloonsInTheSky, WobblyJelly, jamespotterthefirst (F: Remus, M: Benjy, K: James—WAIT hear me out, I think he'd ask me to sacrifice him to save the others :') ), killerbunny117, Maddaz a Hatter, millie-mae, life1428, JinxWing, tardisinthesgc, and TonksReincarnation!

* * *

November 24, 1976, 8:36am

Charms

* * *

_LE: Hey, Dorky._

_**DM: I will strangle Marlene some day for that nickname, mark my words.**_

_LE: Mmm, well, your murderous urges aside, I've got some, er, gossip you might be interested in._

MM: What are we talking about?

**_DM: Merlin, it's like you _smelled _the word 'gossip.'_**

MM: Oooh, what's happened? Did Charlotte finally come to her senses and chuck Barbary?

_**DM: Don't be mean, Marlene. I think they're cute together.**_

MM: You would think so, Mrs. Moony.

_**DM: And now I'm rethinking my aversion to the other nickname.**_

_LE: That is, surprisingly, a good segue into what I've got to tell you._

MM: Wait. This is _Lily's_ gossip? Miss Evans, I thought you were above such petty things.

_LE: No, I've never said that. I just don't usually hear things before you, Marls._

MM: Very true. I am an expert at digging into other people's lives.

_**DM: Perhaps not something to be proud of, but we'll save that discussion for now. What is it, Lily?**_

_LE: I—well, I've heard—that is, I've got it on fairly good, er, confidence—_

MM: Merlin, you're rubbish at this, Lil. Just spit it out already.

_LE: Okay, you know Clara Atwater?_

MM: Ack.

_LE: Thank you for your thought-provoking opinion, Marlene._

MM; What? She's a Hufflepuff.

_LE: What _is _it with everyone and that House? I've never understood it. Anyway, there's a high probability she's going with Remus to Hogsmeade this weekend._

MM: _What? _What is happening to the world? First Platt and Barbary, and now this?

_LE: Don't be dramatic, Marlene._

MM: That's rich, coming from you, Evans.

_LE: I…you may have a point, there. But anyway, Dorcas? You're, er, awfully quiet. Thoughts? Reactions? Further murderous urges?_

_**DM: No.**_

_LE: O…kay. So, you're completely fine, is that what you're saying?_

MM: 'Course she's not fine. Look, this thing isn't set in stone—ask him to Hogsmeade, Dorcas. Right now.

_**DM: We're in the middle of class.**_

MM: I didn't mean _now _now, Miss Literalism.

_**DM: He might say no.**_

MM: And welcome to the potentiality everyone faces when asking someone out. But if no one ever did it, none of us would exist. Besides, he won't say no. He's too nice. So nice that he'll even say yes to _Clara Atwater_, so you'd better get a move on, Dorky.

**_DM: Maybe he _wants _to go with Clara._**

MM: Argh! Lily, help me, please.

_LE: Dorcas. Stop being self-deprecating. You've had a thing for Remus practically since day one. Put us all out of our misery and _act on it.

_**DM: Will you ask James so we can double? Then it won't be as awkward…**_

MM: How can you call yourself a Gryffindor, you coward.

_LE: And I am absolutely not asking James. Why would I ask James?_

_**DM: All right, it was just a suggestion—no need to get so defensive. Anyway, I thought you two were friends now?**_

_LE: Grudgingly. At least, grudgingly on my part._

MM: I'm sure he'd appreciate that, Lil.

_LE: Oh, just stay out of it, Mar._

MM: Oooh, you _do _have your panties in a twist over this.

_LE: Can we get back to Dorcas please?_

_**DM: I'm not asking Remus. The end.**_

_LE: Fine._

MM: Are you still asking James, Lily?

_LE: I never was in the first place._

MM: Ugh. You're both so boring.

* * *

10:45am

Potions

* * *

_LE: Well, you can tell Remus he's perfectly free to ask Clara to Hogsmeade this weekend._

**JP: Decided to move on, have you? It's probably for the best—I wouldn't want to see you get your heart broken.**

_LE: I highly doubt Remus would be horrible enough to break my heart._

**JP: Don't think he'd know _how, _actually. Too nice for his own good, he is. Sirius and I have been trying for ages to turn that around, but it appears to be an unalterable trait. Shame.**

_LE: Yes, it would be far better if everyone was a git like you two._

**JP: Wouldn't it? Things would be much more straightforward.**

_LE: Because no one would attempt to cushion anyone else's feelings and would instead just come out with whatever happened to be on their mind at the time?_

**JP: Exactly. Though I'm getting the feeling you disapprove of such a course of action.**

_LE: Only because it often ends with someone getting hurt._

**JP: But isn't it best for people to be truthful?**

_LE: Not always. I think when we're perfectly candid all the time it can lead to us saying things we'll regret, especially if it's spoken on impulse or in anger._

**JP: 'We' as in you and I, or 'we' as in the general population?**

_LE: I…both, I guess._

**JP: Right.**

_LE: Look, I'd rather not have this conversation in the middle of class._

**JP: Fine.**

**JP: All I'm saying is that it's nice to know where people stand. Take your friend, for instance—if she fancies Remus why doesn't she just bloody come out and say it?**

_LE: No idea, why don't you ask her?_

**JP: Well, she's not in this class, so that _might _be a little difficult at the moment.**

_LE: Merlin, are we honestly fighting about the fact that Dor—wait. I never told you who it was. How do you know she's not in this class?_

**JP: I—oh. Er, I sort of picked up a bit of parchment you dropped after Charms and, well, it had some of your conversation with McKinnon and Meadows on it.**

_LE: And of _course _you read it._

**JP: I saw my name on it, what else was I supposed to do? Don't tell me _you_ would have resisted temptation like that.**

_LE: I hope you know you're sworn to secrecy on this._

**JP: The fact that Meadows fancies Lupin, or that you're asking me to Hogsmeade?**

_LE: I don't think you read that conversation very closely, Potter._

**JP: Well, I won't leave you in suspense on that, Evans—I'm already taken for this weekend.**

_LE: I'm crushed._

**JP: So, would this be one of those times where I should have lied to spare your feelings?**

_LE: There are no feelings to be spare, Potter—I was being sarcastic._

**JP: I know. But just, hypothetically…**

_LE: No, considering all of the absurd and embarrassing ways you've asked me out in the past, whoever is mad enough to want to go with you on Saturday bloody well can._

**JP: Oh. Okay.**

_LE: Sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean you're not, er, date-able, just…_I _don't want to…you know, go out with you._

**JP: I believe you've made that abundantly clear in the past, Evans, no need to clarify it now.**

_LE: Yes. Okay. Good._

**JP: Well, our potion's nearly done, so I'd better stop talking to you.**

_LE: Right, same here. I mean, stop talking to you, too, not to myself. Not that I talk to myself. Much._

**JP: I thought rambling was my area, Evans.**

_LE: Don't presume that you have full ownership of it, Potter._

**JP: My mistake. It won't happen again.**

_LE: See that it doesn't._

* * *

November 29, 1976

Hogsmeade

* * *

**JP: Hello, Evans.**

_LE: Potter._

**JP: And how are you on this fine morning?**

_LE: Afternoon, technically, but I'm all right. You _could _just come around and talk to me like a normal person, you know._

**JP: This _is _how I talk to you, normally.**

_LE: I suppose it is. Strange, isn't it?_

**JP: Nah. Much more inconspicuous, this way.**

_LE: Yes, because no one will suspect a thing with us constantly lifting our arms over our heads._

**JP: I think you overestimate people's powers of observation. The vast majority are strikingly unobservant, I've found.**

_LE: True. Although, wait a minute—aren't you supposed to be on a date?_

**JP: I am.**

_LE: If that's a clever way of insinuating that you and I are here together…_

**JP: No, even I am not enough of an idiot to assume that after our conversation last week. Although we are, technically, here together.**

_LE: In the very literal meaning of the phrase, yes. And I'll amend my question: where is your date?_

**JP: Around.**

_LE: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe one is supposed to keep track of the location of one's date. In fact, you shouldn't have to, because she should be with you._

**JP: Well, she had to send a few things in the post, so I offered to come here to save us a table for lunch before it got too crowded.**

_LE: Very chivalrous of you._

**JP: My turn for a question: Did you come to Hogsmeade just to sit alone and read?**

_LE: Not exactly. But so what if I had? I'm at perfect liberty to do so._

**JP: Of course. I was just curious whether you do this often.**

_LE: Oh, sod off._

**JP: What? I'm not teasing you, honest! I genuinely am interested in discovering your quirks and habits.**

_LE: Fine, I'll believe you for now. And yes, I do on occasion enjoy escaping into a book, although currently it's more of a pretense._

**JP: For?**

_LE: Dorcas asked me to spy on Remus and report how his date with Clara is going._

**JP: How devious of you, Link.**

_LE: Damn, I thought you'd given that nickname up._

**JP: Never. But as for the spying, I can save you a step, if you want to abandon what seems like a rather tedious mission. I'll just ask Moony how things went later and let you know.**

_LE: Thanks for the offer, but I've been instructed to send hourly reports._

**JP: Merlin, you birds are mad.**

_LE: I know. Anyway, from what I can tell so far, it seems to be going well. They started off at Skrivenshaft's—not exactly thrilling, but practical—which seems to make an odd sort of sense considering it's Remus. Anyway, I think he just needed to pick up something he'd ordered, so it was more to get it out of the way than anything. Then they walked around for a bit, stopped at Honeyduke's, and now they're here._

**JP: And appear to be engaged in conversation.**

_LE: Brilliant deduction, Potter—I see you're not one of those unobservant people you mentioned earlier._

**JP: No, I only meant they aren't suffering the dreaded first date awkward silence.**

_LE: Ah. Yes, those are awful, aren't they?_

**JP: Wouldn't know. I tend to fill silences as they crop up, as you've kindly pointed out in the past. But I can imagine the scene would be an uncomfortable one.**

_LE: Let's hope you don't lose your uncanny ability to smooth over awkward pauses today, then._

**JP: That's sarcasm again, isn't it.**

_LE: Might be._

**JP: You'd better be thanking that ability, Evans; it's kept you entertained for the past ten minutes, hasn't it?**

_LE: 'Entertained' is one word you could choose, yes._

**JP: Just get back to your book, Link, if you're not going to appreciate me. Actually, that's Teresa at the door, so I'd better sign off, anyway.**

_LE: Oh. I thought—well, anyway, hope the rest of your date goes well._

**JP: Thanks. Happy spying.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Salutations, and all that (What? I don't know, I'm tired, all right?). Thanks to last chapter's reviewers: 97 Diagon Alley, heather2408, jamespotterthefirst, past decembers, tardisinthesgc, RidingonRumbleroar'sback (no idea on the number of chapters, sorry!), TriniNotIndian, I Hate Being A Muggle, WobblyJelly, TonksReincarnation, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, neverbeliketherest, twilightstargazer, killerbunny117, and BalloonsInTheSky!

* * *

December 1, 1976, 9:42am

History of Magic

* * *

_LE: So, explain something to me._

**JP: Evans, I haven't listened to Binns since about five minutes into our very first lesson when we were eleven. I doubt I'm going to be able to explain any of it for you now.**

_LE: No, no, it's not about that._

**JP: Wait. Are you saying you're writing to me in the middle of class to ask about something that has nothing to do with…er, well, whatever it is we're supposed to be learning?**

_LE: Mmm, try not to die of shock._

**JP: I'll do my utmost. Though if I am to perish in the next few minutes, let the record show it was in pursuit of assisting a budding troublemaker. A worthy death, indeed. In fact, I don't think I could hope for a better one.**

_LE: I am not a troublemaker._

**JP: Oh, but you are.**

_LE: Definitely not._

**JP: Stop writing to me, then.**

**JP: Oh.**

**JP: You're really going to keep this up, Link, _just _so you can prove me wrong?**

**JP: Silly question, of course you are.**

**JP: Well, while I have your attention, and since I've never actually considered the matter until this moment, I'd like to lay out my last requests. For when I die, I mean. Know that I do not grant you these entreaties lightly, Evans, and hope you will take them in the strictest confidence and, should the time come to carry out said requests, that you will do so in a true and honorable manner.**

**JP: I will take your silence as tacit agreement to the aforementioned terms. Now, first and foremost, to my very best mate and comrade, Sirius Orion Black, I leave all of my Quidditch things as well as the, er, trophy from our first successful pranking of the girls' dormitories. Oh, but he absolutely may _not _claim the Quaffle I had signed by Pompernick after Puddlemere's '68 match against Ireland. That will instead remain in its place atop my dresser at home, as a testament to both my love of Quidditch and my supreme Chasing skills.**

**JP: To the honorable Remus John Lupin, I bequeath any chocolate I happen to have left over at the moment of my passing and my Cloak, as he has the admirable ability to sneak around noiselessly under it while also not using his invisibility to look up girls' skirts as they climb into the Quidditch stands. Sirius and Peter, on the other hand, are capable—in varying degrees—of neither.**

**JP: To my estimable mate Peter Bartholomew Pettigrew, I wish I could grant a decent middle name, poor bloke. But in lieu of that, I instead leave him my collection of chocolate frog cards, my emergency supply of dungbombs, and my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ signed by Olaf Andersen that he's been jealously ogling since first year.**

**JP: And I really don't care how the rest is split up. Oh, and have my ashes scattered over the '71 World Cup stadium.**

**JP: I think that about covers it.**

_LE: What about me?_

**JP: Ha, knew you couldn't last the whole lesson. And what about you?**

_LE: You're not leaving me anything? I thought we were mates, Potter._

**JP: Oh, er, well…what would you like? No, I've got it—I'll leave you that Snitch I nicked in fifth year. Sirius won't want it, anyway.**

_LE: You mean the Snitch you used to pull out and toss around specifically to annoy me?_

**JP: I have no idea what you're talking about, Evans; I never do anything specifically to annoy you. That's a rather selfish assumption, in fact.**

_LE: It's not a—fine. I'll take the bloody Snitch. Even though it seems you only picked it because it was the first thing that came to mind._

**JP: It's not bestowed upon you as impersonally as you might think. They do have flesh memories, you know.**

_LE: What?_

**JP: Snitches, they have flesh memories, so you can tell who catches it. We only use new ones in matches, but I just so happened to have stolen one such Snitch. And it therefore has a permanent imprint of my flesh, and mine alone.**

_LE: That's a bit disgusting._

**JP: Merlin, Evans, it's just my _hands_—it's not like I licked it or stuck it anywhere unmentionable.**

_LE: _God_, Potter, I wasn't even thinking of that!_

**JP: I should hope not. Such things are better left for the privacy of your own dormitory, wouldn't you say?**

_LE: I don't—I've never—just watch it, Potter, or I _will _find a place for you to shove that Snitch._

**JP: Duly noted.**

_LE: What trophy?_

**JP: Sorry?**

_LE: You asked that Black be given the trophy from your first pranking of our dormitory. Which has most definitely not faded from my memory, by the way._

**JP: It is difficult to forget your first encounter with genius.**

_LE: Stealing all of our underthings and hanging them up in the greenhouses does not count as genius, Potter. At best, it indicates immaturity, and at worst, a disturbing fetish._

**JP: If I'd wanted your professional opinion, Evans, I'd have asked for it.**

_LE: Fine. Just tell me what the trophy was, then._

**JP: It's only going to make you scoff at me again. But if you insist: While Sirius was going through your trunk, I snuck up to the then-seventh years' dorm and took one of Ellen McIntire's bras.**

_LE: Oh my god. And you've _kept _it the past three years? That is so…you're right, much more disturbing._

**JP: I was thirteen, Link, let's remember that.**

_LE: You're not thirteen now!_

**JP: No, but what has that to do with anything?**

_LE: Because you still have it!_

**JP: But you have to understand, it's not so much the bra as what it represents.**

_LE: No, I cannot accept that._

**JP: Well, you wouldn't, would you?**

_LE: Why, because I'm not a troublemaker?_

**JP: Yes—ah. Cleverly done, Link.**

_LE: Thank you._

**JP: You're welcome. Hang on, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?**

_LE: Oh, right. Well, it's nearly the end of the lesson—it can wait._

* * *

10:43am

Charms

* * *

MM: So?

_LE: So…_

MM: Did you ask Potter how it is he managed to go mad enough to date Teresa Robins?

**_DM: More importantly, did you find out if they _are _dating?_**

MM: They've been to two Hogsmeade weekends in a row together, Dorky.

_**DM: And they can't have just gone as friends? Or…casual acquaintances?**_

MM: If you're projecting your feelings about Remus onto this, I'd like to remind you that we're talking about Lily's problems right now. We devoted an entire Sunday to yours.

_LE: I haven't got a _problem _with Potter seeing her, it's just that he told me before he 'definitely' wasn't. So it's all a bit unclear._

MM: And you have a problem with that.

_LE: I…well, yes, all right, I do—BUT ONLY because we're supposed to be mates, and mates tell each other things such as who they happen to be dating. _You _certainly don't hide your dates from me._

_**DM: Her slag sessions, you mean.**_

_LE: Don't be cruel, Dor, Marls isn't a slag._

MM: Thank you, Lily. Dorky, I shall forgive your momentary lapse of friendly solidarity in light of the fact that you are bitter and jealous.

_**DM: I'm not bitter or jealous!**_

_LE: Before this gets out of hand, let me answer your question, Marlene—I didn't ask him._

MM: Didn't ask—Potter, you mean? Merlin, Evans, what did you _do _all lesson, then?

_LE: Wrote up Potter's living will._

_**DM: Which obviously makes perfect sense for one to do in a History of Magic lesson.**_

MM: Well, never mind that; we gave you one simple task, Lily, and I am very disappointed that you managed to fail so spectacularly.

_LE: Aren't I the one who's supposed to care whether Potter's dating Teresa or not? Don't see how you have the right to be sore over the fact that I ran out of time to clarify the point._

MM: So you agree, then.

_LE: Agree with what?_

MM: That you're jealous of Teresa.

_**DM: Not everyone has to be jealous of everyone else, Marlene.**_

MM: Dorcas, dear, you really do need to stop projecting.

* * *

December 7, 1976

Prefect's meeting

* * *

_LE: Don't fall asleep, Lupin._

_RL: What? Right…sorry._

_LE: Oh, _I _don't mind—in fact, I'd be the first to join you in your little nap—only you know if Eddie catches you he'll give you the worst patrol shifts on purpose._

_RL: The power really does go to his head, doesn't it?_

_LE: It's fairly sad, actually. Wouldn't be so terrible, if he weren't so awfully dull at these meetings._

_RL: No real way to make them exciting, though, I suppose._

_LE: Which is why he should keep them _brief_. So the rest of us can return to our lives before we perish from boredom. Or, in my case, return to McGonagall's essay._

_RL: Well, when you're Head Girl next year, you can set everything to rights._

_LE: Don't say that, Remus, I'm already hoping for it too much as it is._

_RL: Nothing wrong with that, because you'll get it._

_LE: Honestly, stop—I'm going to be absurdly and pathetically disappointed if I don't, so I'd really rather not have other people expecting it as well. There is something else you could do for me, though._

_RL: Anything to distract from yet _another _lecture on why we're not allowed to dock points without going through our Head of House for approval._

_LE: Are Potter and Teresa Robins…are they…an item, as they say?_

_RL: I'm afraid I have no idea._

_LE: Well, you're loads of help._

_RL: Sorry._

_LE: It's all right. I suppose this leaves me with no option but to go directly to the source. But speaking of items, how're you and Clara?_

_RL: Not one._

_LE: Oh. Did…something happen?_

_LE: Sorry, I shouldn't be prying._

_RL: No, it's fine. And no, nothing happened—the date in Hogsmeade went fine, she said she had a good time, and…well, that was it._

_LE: Did _you _want there to be something more?_

_RL: I…well, no, I suppose not. I don't mean to say that Clara's not a lovely person, just…but maybe this isn't the time to discuss it._

_LE: Probably wait until she's not in the same room, yes. But it's nothing to worry over; I mean these things can't _always _work out, and at least it'll get Black off your back for a while._

_RL: If only that were true. But you're right—no sense brooding about it._

_LE: Exactly. Remus, why can't everyone be as level-headed as you?_

_RL: Not much of worth would get done if that were the case._

_LE: Oh, hush, you've done plenty of worth._

_RL: Such as?_

_LE: Such as keeping me from ending it all with a quick stroke of my wand these past ten minutes._

_RL: Glad to be of service. And it looks like Bones is finally wrapping up._

_LE: Really? Well thank Merlin for that._

_RL: I'll try to find out about James and Teresa for you._

_LE: Thanks, Remus—you're a real mate._

* * *

A/N: This chapter turned out a bit boring, I'm afraid. Sorry about that. I'll try to make it up to you lovely people next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope you are all having a lovely week! Or rather, start of your weekend. Or middle of it, depending on where you live. Time zones aside, thank you to last week's reviewers: nightshoes, dancingonstars, 97 Diagon Alley, GinnyEvans4, StargazerBabells (sorry, I'm a day late, but happy birthday anyway!), Ulin, TriniNotIndian, I Hate Being A Muggle, jamespotterthefirst (present for you in this one—several, even, you could say), BalloonsInTheSky, twilightstargazer, TonksReincarnation, and Elless!

Decided to give Lily another friend, so look for that :)

And if I can have just a quick moment of your time to suggest (well, command, really) that you all read my brilliant fiancee's story, Say When. It will change your life. No, really. Since fanfiction is a bitch and doesn't let you post links, I suppose you'll have to look it up yourself. Her penname is jamespotterthefirst, and the story's in my favorites.

I guess I could try doing this, even though it's annoying: fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)7112808(slash)1

* * *

December 9, 1976, 7:16pm

Library

* * *

_LE: Potter, can I bother you for a moment?_

**JP: Usually it's the other way around, but I'll allow it.**

_LE: So would I, if _you_ always asked so nicely._

**JP: Just superior to me in every way, aren't you?**

_LE: I'd like to think in most ways, yes. Anyway, this might seem…strange…but humor me. Are you and Teresa dating? I know, silly question, but Marlene's become oddly obsessed with discovering the answer, and since you've somehow kept it off the gossip string—impressive, really—I've no choice but to ask you directly._

**JP: Been gossiping about me? Shame on you, Link.**

_LE: Only to get Marlene to shut up about it._

**JP: And why does she want to know so badly, anyway?**

_LE: It frustrates her when she can't discover every detail about everyone's lives._

**JP: What?**

_LE: I don't know—I've stopped trying to figure her out ever since she flashed Nathan Corner in the middle of the Charms corridor when we were twelve._

**JP: Mmm, sorry I missed that. I mean—no, not—it would have been funny. That is, I would have found it funny at the time. Not that I think—I mean _now _I don't go round thinking about—though McKinnon _is_ very—but that's not what I—please tell me to shut up.**

_LE: Merlin, Potter, shut up._

**JP: Thank you.**

_LE: Anytime._

**JP: Right. Teresa and I. Look, I know what I told you before, and that _was _true, but now—I mean, we're not shagging in broom cupboards, as you so delicately suggested—I dunno, we sort of just ended up at Hogsmeade together—well, not completely by chance, obviously we planned it out a bit beforehand, but it's not like—**

_LE: Potter, you're doing it again._

**JP: Doing what?**

_LE: Rambling about Merlin knows what._

**JP: Oh. Yes, I tend to do that.**

_LE: Yes. So?_

**JP: So, we're just…it's…oh, I don't know, does everything have to be defined in clear and unalterable terms? Can't some parts of life remain ambiguous?**

_LE: Well, look who's decided to suddenly become philosophical._

**JP: I am always philosophical, Evans.**

_LE: Mmhm._

**JP: I am! Don't presume you know everything about me.**

_LE: That…is true. I don't._

_LE: Okay, well, even though that's not really an answer, fair enough. I'll tell Marlene and _finally _get some peace and quiet around the dormitory. That is, until she latches on to her next piece of gossip._

**JP: Lily, wait.**

_LE: You're calling me 'Lily', now?_

**JP: No. I mean, yes, I did just then. But 'Evans' is still my reflex. Which is strange, don't you think? I mean, how did we get started on this last names business, anyway? Because—**

_LE: James._

_LE: You're doing it _again. _Honestly, I think you need professional help._

**JP: That's nice.**

_LE: Sometimes the truth is hard to hear._

**JP: No, I meant my name. It looks nice, in your handwriting.**

_LE: …Okay. You're insane, Potter._

**JP: I know.**

* * *

December 10, 1976, 9:00am

Ancient Runes

* * *

_LE: Not dating. Officially, anyway._

MM: THANK YOU, you've put my mind at ease. And now you can sleep at night, too ;)

_LE: Don't wink at me like that, McKinnon._

MM: You know you love it, Evans.

(9:17am)

MM: So, when're you going to ask him out?

_LE: Go away, Marlene._

MM: Oh, that's nice.

_LE: We're barely friends—I'm not about to jump into his bed._

MM: But you'd like to.

_LE: No, I wouldn't._

MM: But you've at least thought about him naked.

_LE: Absolutely not._

MM: It's all right, I expect half the school has. Even some of the blokes, probably.

_LE: Can we please stop talking about this?_

MM: Why? Getting _frustrated, _are we?

MM: If you know what I mean.

_LE: Unfortunately, I do. And no._

MM: Fine, deny away, like usual.

(9:25am)

MM: Is there a rune that means 'denial'? Because if there was I'd draw it for you right now.

_LE: I don't think so._

MM: Did no one deny anything back in the Stone Ages? That must have been nice. Much easier for people who only want to help their woefully hopeless mates.

_LE: What about me is hopeless, exactly?_

MM: The fact that you need to ask…

_LE: Just work quietly on your translation, Marlene, there's a good girl._

MM: You're so patronizing, sometimes, Evans.

(9:48am)

MM: Remind me why I decided to take N.E.W.T. level Ancient Runes with you? I could be lounging by the lake with Dorcas right now.

_LE: Because you have no idea what you want to do with your life. And I doubt Dorcas is by the lake—it's freezing outside._

MM: Still, freezing would be better than this.

_LE: And you say I'm the dramatic one._

* * *

December 12, 1976, 9:34pm

Library

* * *

BF: Miss Evans.

_LE: Mr. Fenwick. You've emerged._

BF: Er…emerged from where?

_LE: I don't know—your dormitory, the Ravenclaw common room, the small cave I suspect you occupy until forced by class or meals to face the outside world._

BF: Oh, sod off—I'm not that reclusive.

_LE: This is the first time I've seen you this week, if you don't count passing in the halls._

BF: It's not my fault I hate almost everyone at this school and am therefore forced to take refuge in places where people are not.

_LE: See? Little cave. I knew it._

BF: You're so smug when you think you're right. I'm remembering why it's been a week since I've seen you.

_LE: Hey!_

BF: Joking, of course. So, what are the chances I could have a peek at your Charms notes from today? I hope fairly good, because otherwise I'm in trouble.

_LE: Oh, so you've only decided to finally speak to me now that you need something?_

BF: Basically, yeah.

_LE: You're a git, Fenwick. Here._

BF: And you're a saint—thank you.

(9:55pm)

**SB: I thought the Map was malfunctioning. Now I almost wish it were. Because here are my three best mates, in the library, on a _Friday_. What has the world come to?**

RL: And a good evening to you, too, Sirius. Now move, you're blocking my notes.

**JP: I think he's doing it on purpose.**

**SB: Prongs. At least tell me this is a very impressive apparition of yourself, and that you are actually off shagging that Robins bird, or devising a very elaborate prank, or at least getting drunk.**

RL: Are those really the first activities of worth that come to mind?

**SB: Sod off, Moony, you hopeless un-romantic.**

RL: I'm assuming that was supposed to be a jab at the fact that I failed to end up happily married to the first girl you threw at me. And I would sod off, only you're still on my notes.

**SB: Fine! Have your bloody precious notes! Prongs?**

**JP: Quidditch tomorrow, mate, and you know that'll knock out the day, all of the night, and most of Sunday morning. Possibly all of the afternoon as well, depending on how long we need to recover.**

**SB: Yes, well, I've got all that too and you don't see me working.**

PP: You never work, Sirius.

**SB: And I used to have some company in that, but it looks as though I'm alone, now.**

_RL: You're smart, Padfoot, you know you are—if you put your mind to it you could be brilliant at—_

**SB: Yes, thanks, _Mum_.**

PP: Actually, your mum would never say that.

**SB: Merlin, that's harsh, Wormtail. Although you're right.**

_RL: Why do I even bother?_

**SB: Oh, Moony, you know I appreciate you—I've been trying to get you shagged for the past month, haven't I?**

_RL: A simple 'thank you' would have done._

**JP: That _is _his way of saying 'thank you'.**

PP: Anyone understand this Charms rubbish?

**SB: And we're back to homework. You lot were doing so well, too.**

PP: So that's a 'no', then?

**SB: Yep, I'm giving up—see you sods tomorrow.**

_RL: Haven't done Charms yet, sorry Peter._

**JP: Ask Evans—she's over there chatting with some bloke.**

_RL: Merlin, even your handwriting looks jealous._

**JP: No, it doesn't. I don't think that's possible, anyway.**

_RL: And it's Benjy Fenwick, by the way. Ravenclaw, our year._

**JP: See, why do people always assume _I _know everyone in this school? They all know _me_, maybe….**

**JP: It's probably a good thing that's not how I responded to Lily when she brought this up the other week.**

_RL: Yes, probably. And I only know him because I had to give him detention last week for wandering the corridors after hours. And drinking._

**JP: A lonely, rule-breaking alcoholic? Doesn't do much to recommend him.**

_RL: You're at least two of those._

**JP: No, we all know Padfoot is the alcoholic, Moony.**

(10:05pm)

**JP: Oi, Evans!**

_LE: Potter, that almost hit me in the eye!_

**JP: Sorry. I should work on my aim before tomorrow. Anyway, Peter needs help with Charms. Feel like being charming?**

_LE: Clever. And tell him to come over here; Benjy's copying my notes anyway._

(10:07pm)

**JP: Oh. Well, that wasn't exactly….**

_RL: Nothing's stopping you from going over, too. You'd never have thought twice about it in the past._

**JP: And in the past, Lily would have hexed me for nearly taking her eye out.**

_RL: I suppose you have a point. How's all that going, anyway?_

**JP: Taking her eye out? Not well, as you just saw. I won't miss next time, though.**

_RL: Ha, ha. You know what I mean._

**JP: Operation Deflower the Flower?**

_RL: Merlin. I'd forgotten about that. Where Sirius comes up with these things is a mystery to me._

_RL: That is incredibly offensive, by the way, and I hope you never let Lily hear about it._

**JP: Do I look daft to you, Moony?**

**JP: Wait. Don't answer that.**

**JP: But you're right—it really needs a new name. Most things we came up with at age fourteen probably should never be spoken of in public.**

_RL: Perhaps the most mature thing would be to not name it at all._

**JP: Fine. So boring, you are.**

_RL: I know._

(10:23pm)

**JP: Maybe I should try to take _Fenwick's _eye out.**

_RL: James._

**JP: Okay, okay—only joking. Mostly.**

(10:28pm)

**JP: It's a good thing he's so bloody _hilarious_, otherwise they'd all be having a right dull time.**

_RL: Are you talking to me, or yourself?_

**JP: You, obviously. I'm not mad.**

_RL: You did just consider stabbing someone's eye out of jealousy._

**JP: Not jealous, Moony. And I didn't say stab.**

_RL: How else would you propose 'taking it out', then?_

**JP: I think I should be worried about you.**

_RL: The feeling's mutual._

(10:43pm)

**JP: No talking in the library, Evans.**

_LE: At least you missed my eye this time._

**JP: Not for lack of trying, trust me.**

_LE: Well, I guess you'll just have to give it another go tomorrow. A Quaffle should be an easier and more accurate projectile than a bit of parchment._

_LE: Good luck, by the way—not that you need it, of course._

**JP: Thanks, Evans. Have a good night.**

_LE: You, too._

(10:46pm)

_RL: I think you're displaying what's known as a 'foolish grin.'_

**JP: No one asked you, Moony.**

* * *

A/N: I really loved writing that last part. Anyway, thanks for stopping by (San Diego). But mainly, stay classy. Sorry, in a weird mood.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 7: Evisawesome, 97 Diagon Alley, killerbunny117, BalloonsInTheSky, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, thewandofdestiny, TriniNotIndian, Maddaz a Hatter, jamespotterthefirst, I Hate Being A Muggle, twilightstargazer, Light Under My Skin, DarlingILoveYou, GinnyEvans4, WobblyJelly, Tegan Ganmore, TonksReincarnation, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, and !

* * *

December 14, 1976, 12:14am

Dormitories

* * *

**JP: Drunk.**

_LE: Er, what?_

**JP: Me. I'm drunk.**

_LE: Oh. Well…congratulations._

**JP: Mmm, no, doesn't really deserve congratulations—not that difficult of a feat. I know something else that does, though. Deserve congratulations, I mean. Because it _did _take considerable skills, though luckily I am in very high possession of them.**

_LE: Yes, Potter, you did very well in the match today._

**JP: I know.**

_LE: Okay, well, what did you need my congratulations for? I already said it, anyway, earlier tonight._

**JP: You did? Oh. Sorry, don't remember that.**

_LE: I would be offended, only I suspect it's not the only thing you'll forget by tomorrow._

**JP: Probably not. Still, I am sorry.**

_LE: Apology accepted. Now, go to bed, Potter._

**JP: Yes, ma'am.**

(12:41am)

**JP: Can't sleep.**

**JP: Sorry, are _you _asleep?**

**JP: Probably are. I'm a prick. Sorry. I'll stop sending you these. Sorry.**

_LE: No, I was just brushing my teeth. That's the most I've ever seen you apologize in one day, though._

**JP: Another one for the record books.**

_LE: What was the first one for the record books?_

**JP: Er…dunno. Us becoming friends? Because it's weird, isn't it? I mean, with all the…well, the you know, last year things. During O.W.L.s. By the lake. With Snape.**

_LE: I really think, if we're going to talk about that day, it should be in person._

**JP: Come up here, then. I'm not going to risk those bloody stairs to the girls' side in this state.**

_LE: Then maybe we should just go to sleep._

**JP: But we _should _talk about all of it, don't you think? And maybe I don't want to do it in person, because I always muck things up and say stupid things in person.**

_LE: Maybe you should work on that._

**JP: Maybe I should.**

_LE: And maybe you're still drunk._

**JP: No, not as much, now. Just don't want to do stairs. Wait, you mean you think—I'm not just bringing this up because I'm drunk, you know. I'd have done it sober—should have ages ago, actually. Because speaking of record apologies, I should have made it that day. I don't think I ever said anything to you, did I? We didn't talk for the rest of term. Or all summer. I mean, I never apologized for _any_ of the idiotic things I didback then, but…well, everything sort of came to a head that day, didn't it? And now it seems like I'm making it all about me, and you, when it really wasn't at all, but…I just wanted to say that…I'm so sorry, Lily.**

(1:23am)

**JP: Are you—will you please say something?**

_LE: Yes…I'm…still here._

_LE: You're right. It wasn't about you. Yes, I thought you were an idiot, and maybe you were, but then so was I. So were we all, really. And everything I said to you that day—I feel awful about it, James. I didn't mean a word of it, truly._

**JP: Not even the bit about the squid?**

_LE: Well, no—he is quite fit._

**JP: It's all right. I _was_ an idiot—still am.**

_LE: But to say you're as bad as Severus…you're not, of course you're not._

_LE: And you can be brilliant _sometimes_. Like today, for instance, with the flying._

**JP: Thanks, Evans.**

**JP: You're always brilliant, though.**

_LE: I knew you were still drunk. Good night, Potter._

**JP: Night, Lily.**

* * *

December 18, 1976, 11:23am

Arithmancy

* * *

_**DM: So, I did it.**_

_LE: Did what?_

_**DM: Asked Remus out. Well, more asked if he wanted to do something over the holidays, since we'll both be stuck here bored together.**_

_LE: Dorcas oh my God! I'm so proud!_

_**DM: That's what Marlene said. Or at least, I think she did. She sort of squealed it, so I'm not quite sure. In fact, I think I might have hearing damage.**_

_LE: Probably best you didn't tell her in the middle of class, then._

_**DM: Yes, I thought ahead on that one. I'd have told you in person, too, only I didn't want to wait all the way to lunch.**_

_LE: It's all right, I'm not offended._

_LE: You planned this date over the holidays specifically so neither Marlene nor I would be around, didn't you._

_**DM: …Perhaps.**_

_LE: See, Marlene always says I'm the smart one, but I really think it's you, Dorcas._

_**DM: Thank you.**_

* * *

December 20, 1976, 3:45pm

Defense Against the Dark Arts

* * *

**SB: Tell me McKinnon is lying, Moony.**

_RL: She's lying._

**SB: Ha. HA. Be serious, now.**

_RL: I thought you were serious._

**SB: That joke was old before it was invented, Moony.**

_RL: Really? Because I still kind of like it._

**SB: Prongs, Wormtail, help me out.**

**JP: That joke was old before it was invented, Moony.**

**SB: NO, not with _that_!**

PP: Er, with what, then?

**JP: He wants to know if it's true that Remus has a date with Meadows over the hols.**

**SB: Git. If you knew what I was talking about before, why didn't you act like it?**

PP: But do you, Moony?

**SB: He bloody well better not. Not after all that I've done for him.**

_RL: I told you before you started this whole thing that I didn't want any of the girls _you _would find for me._

**SB: Well, if you've wanted Blondie from the beginning, you should have said so! Saved me a lot of trouble.**

_RL: You have picked out ONE person for me Sirius, I hardly think that counts as 'trouble'._

**SB: And why is this date over the _holidays _for Merlin's sake?**

_RL: It wasn't unintentionally done, trust me._

**SB: But none of us will be here!**

_RL: Like I said, it wasn't unintentionally done._

**SB: How inconsiderate of you, Moony. Some mate you are.**

_RL: Why, because I didn't want you lot to come around setting off dungbombs wherever we go?_

**SB: Oi, give us some credit—we're past that phase.**

_RL: No, you're not._

**SB: And you two! Awfully quiet over there—you have no problem with this?**

PP: No.

**JP: I'm trying to work out when Evans might possibly be inclined to go out with me so that it will coincide with a time when we're not at school. Because Moony makes a very good point. I'll probably muck it up enough without you prats adding to the mess.**

PP: I thought you'd given all that up. With Lily, and everything.

**SB: Peter, don't insult the man. Prongs is not one to give up.**

**JP: Thank you, Padfoot. No, Wormtail, Oper—I mean, it is on temporary hiatus, that's all.**

**SB: What? We're not calling it Operation Deflower the Flower anymore?**

**JP: No, because Moony said it wasn't polite.**

**SB: First you take advice from Evans on homework, now you're doing away with what is possibly my greatest code word just because Remus is offended? I give up on all of you.**

_RL: It's technically four words._

**SB: What?**

_RL: You said your greatest code word—never mind._

**SB: I'm too angry to even argue with you over that, Moony.**

_RL: Right, because that makes sense._

**SB: Sod off.**

* * *

December 20, 1976, 9:00pm

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms

* * *

BF: Shit, shit, fuck—Lily tell me you can help me.

_LE: Just breathe, Benjamin, and tell me what the problem is._

BF: (You know I hate my full name—don't make me call you 'Lilykins' for revenge) Mum just wrote to tell me I'd better have a date for my sister's wedding the day after Christmas, or it'll throw the table settings completely off. Because _that _would be a tragedy! Never mind that Amy's marrying a complete git, as long as the sodding tables look nice…And why should I be forced to bring someone, anyway? What if I'm celebrating my independence?

_LE: (All right, sorry) You're not, Ben, you just don't like people._

BF: Fine, have it your way. But are you going to save me, or not?

_LE: Let me see if I have this right—you want me to come to your sister's wedding with you?_

BF: Yes! Merlin, Evans, what about that wasn't clear!

_LE: Maybe the fact that you never actually _asked_—no, it doesn't matter. Well, I'd have to check with Mum, because my own sister happens to be bringing her equally horrible fiancé to dinner one night, and if it's the 26__th__ I will be on house arrest and you will be out of luck, I'm afraid. I'll let you know as soon as I can._

BF: THANK YOU.

_LE: You're welcome. But if it's not too prying, why not ask that girl you've been spending so much time with lately?_

BF: Rebecca? No, I can't ask her to a _wedding_, Evans, or she'll get…ideas!

_LE: And what if I get ideas Fenwick?_

BF: Ha, good one, Lils. I don't want to marry you.

_LE: Please, don't worry about sparing my feelings._

BF: Okay.

_LE: Git._

_LE: Wait. Does this mean you're thinking of marrying _her_?_

BF: I said nothing of the sort.

_LE: But you implied it. Fenwick, you tell me right now if you're about to propose to this girl._

BF: Christ, Evans, 'course not—I'm not mad! D'you think I'd pull out a ring before I even asked her on a date?

_LE: I thought you _had _been out with her. And that you two have been snogging all over the castle since November._

BF: I…those are rumors.

_LE: Mmhm._

BF: How do you even know about that, anyway?

_LE: Marlene._

BF: Right. Of course. Forgot you're roommates with Hogwart's version of _Witch Weekly._

_LE: You'd be better off just telling me these things in the future, Ben. It hurts to have to hear them through the gossip mill._

BF: All right, all right. If you go to this wedding with me, I'll owe you forever, anyway.

_LE: Good. Night, Ben._

BF: Good night, Lil.

(10:32pm)

**JP: Sorry for usurping your Charms book for a moment down in the common room, although you didn't technically notice because you were busy writing a letter. Or something. I don't know. Anyway, I would worry about you even finding this by tomorrow, only I know you often read this particular book for fun (mad woman), and probably stroke and sing to it lovingly before bed each night….**

**But the point of this wasn't just to tease you about your absurd and probably unhealthy love for Charms. I wanted to tell you that I really did mean everything I said the other night, with all the apologizing and whatnot. So, er, hopefully this means we're…okay, on that.**

**Oh, and if you happen to get a present from me on Christmas, don't worry—it's not a prank. Promise. Happy Christmas, Lily.**

* * *

A/N: Ack, that did not turn out how I wanted it to. But no amount of staring at the word document seemed to change that, so I've given up. Anyway, Christmas and such in the next chapter—don't worry, I'm not just going to skip over that!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm getting nothing but lovely and encouraging reviews on this story, which is wonderful—you're all wonderful. Thank you: emz, ZozoLovesBooks, I Hate Being A Muggle, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, 97 Diagon Alley, nightshoes, WobblyJelly, BalloonsInTheSky, superpig909, Maddaz a Hatter, ccCurlyQ33, TonksReincarnation, Jess the Enthusiast, GinnyEvans4, TriniNotIndian, Elless, twilightstargazer, jamespotterthefirst, summerful21, and killerbunny117!

Since it's Christmas in this chapter, I did away with the location labels-just figure everyone's at their house unless otherwise stated :)

* * *

December 21, 1976, 8:45am

* * *

_LE: Ben—Mum says it's fine if I go to that wedding with you. You're lucky I already have a dress from my sister's engagement party._

BF: Yes, oh, thank _Merlin_. Now I can finally get Mum off my back. Thanks, Lil. Like I said, I really owe you for this.

_LE: You do. Also, this is counting as your Christmas present._

BF: Oh. Er, right, that's….fair, I suppose.

_LE: …You didn't get me anything, did you._

BF: What? 'Course I did! Don't be ridiculous.

_LE: Fenwick._

BF: Oh all right, no, not yet. But you know how horrible I am with presents, Evans.

_LE: I think _Potter _may have even bought me something. You don't want to come out looking worse than him, do you?_

BF: Bloody hell. Okay, I'm going shopping right now. Er…you don't want to give me any help, here, do you?

_LE: I have faith that you can think of something. See you the 26th._

BF: Well, don't get your hopes up. See you then.

* * *

December 25, 1976, 10:54am

* * *

**JP: Happy Christmas, Evans. Hope you had a proper lie-in and have now gorged yourself on sweets and all that. Or whatever you normally do for the holiday. I'm currently lying on the couch unable to move—well, except my hand, of course—after Mum's Christmas brunch. I swear she cooked an entire year's worth of food. And we've still got pie for later. Merlin, it's lucky I don't put on weight easily.**

**Hmmm, let's see, what else? Oh, Sirius hasn't started anything on fire yet, which is surprising. I mean, now he's in a similarly comatose state to me, but he had an entire three days before this to destroy the house.**

**We might attempt Quidditch later, if our stomachs have recovered. Anyway, the moment I can walk again, I'll send over your present.**

_LE: Happy Christmas to you, too. Well, we didn't have an exceptionally large breakfast—dinner's usually our big meal. But that doesn't matter—I think I've put on five pounds just eating Mum's Christmas biscuits. It's hard to feel fat with my sister's fiancé around, though, so I don't feel too bad about it._

_I thought you were joking about that present! Now I feel guilty…_

**JP: Do we like this fiancé? I'm guessing from your brief and not very flattering description that the answer will be no.**

**And 'course I was serious about that. But don't feel guilty—Christmas is a time to be selfless and such, isn't it?**

_LE: No, I think it might even be safe to say that I hate him. And I don't hate many people. He's just…dull and prejudiced and awful and…I really don't know what Petunia sees in him, except that he's a _safe _choice—has money and a steady, normal job in the city, that sort of thing._

_Well, all right. Still, I'll have to think of _something_ to send you._

(12:57pm)

_LE: The scarf is lovely, Ben, thank you._

BF: You're just saying that, I know you are.

_LE: I'm not! I'll wear it at the next Hogsmeade weekend to prove it. Oh, and Happy Christmas!_

BF: Happy Christmas, Lil. Don't eat so much that you won't fit into your dress tomorrow.

_LE: That is a real concern, actually. But I'll do my best._

(2:13pm)

_LE: Potter. _Potter._ I…_Merlin, _Potter!_

**JP: So, you like it, then.**

_LE: Are you _kidding_? It's…I mean, a first edition of _Emma? _How did you—that's my favorite book._

**JP: I know. I think you read it about twelve times that Christmas we both ended up staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. The cover was nearly falling off—Remus was appalled. _I _was appalled you let it get in such a state, myself. I hope you'll treat this one with more respect.**

_LE: I didn't know you—but yes, I will. I may never open the cover, in fact. I sill can't—you really didn't have to do that, you know._

**JP: Well, don't have a seizure about it—to be honest I just took it from my dad's library. Which maybe I should not confess, as it makes it seem like I didn't put any thought into it. But I did, I swear.**

_LE: No, I know you did—you had to remember it was my favorite, didn't you? But won't your dad mind?_

**JP: Nah, I expect not.**

_LE: Why, because blokes would never be interested in Jane Austen?_

**JP: Hey, now—no snap judgments, Evans. I've read her.**

_LE: You have not._

**JP: I have! I nicked your copy of _Emma _one night after you went to bed. I mean, you'd left it in the common room—I didn't sneak into your dormitory or anything weird like that. Just figured I'd better see what all the fuss was about. And it wasn't the worst thing I'd read.**

_LE: I'll accept that assessment. Well, anyway, tell your dad thanks for me._

**JP: Right. Er, look, I've got to come clean about something else.**

_LE: You didn't steal the book from the library, did you? Potter, if you stole it from a bookshop…_

**JP: No! No. I wouldn't break the law just to get you a present, Evans; I don't like you _that _much. This is…well, it's about my dad. He, erm…he died when I was eight. He was really sick for a while before that, so it wasn't, you know, too tragic or anything. I mean, we saw it coming. Not—it was still _bad_, obviously.**

**I can almost see you cringing with guilt right now. Don't, though, it's fine. Honest.**

_LE: Oh, James. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have—I didn't mean to—to seem so insensitive. And on Christmas and everything…I think I'll just crawl under my bed now and never come out._

**JP: Evans—Lily—Lily Evans (still rusty with this first name thing, sorry), seriously, don't worry about it. It's not like you _reminded _me of it; it's always worse at Christmas and birthdays and all that.**

**You'll probably just say that makes you feel worse, won't you? Look, there's no way you could have known about it, all right? We both dropped Divination after third year, so obviously clairvoyance isn't a strong point for either of us.**

**So not another word about it, got that? Plus, it'll be really difficult to write me from under a bed.**

_LE: But…all right. I still feel awful, though. It's something I _should _have known, mates or not. _

_Divination really was rubbish, wasn't it? Although I always got better marks than you._

**JP: I think you're remembering incorrectly, Evans. I was quite good at inventing convincing predictions. But all right, if you're so sure, let's play a little game, shall we? Whoever can best describe where the other is sitting right now, wins.**

**Go.**

_LE: What? Why not…I don't know…our favorite book as a child or what pets we've had? I have no idea what your house looks like, how am I supposed to—well, I guess that's the point, isn't it? Fine, I'll humor you, then._

_Um…you're sitting—no, wait, _lying_—on your bed with a piece of that pie you mentioned earlier and writing with your parchment propped on an old Quidditch magazine._

_I take back what I said before—you're right, I'm completely hopeless at this._

**JP: Actually, you would have been very close about ten minutes ago. Either way, it's interesting that the first place you picture me is my bedroom.**

**Okay, my turn: You're in your living room, curled up in a chair by the fire using that book I got you as a desk—careful, Evans, that's a first edition, you know—and occasionally sampling from a plate of Christmas biscuits or chatting to your dad.**

**How'd I do?**

_LE: Potter! I do _not _picture you—wait, hang on…that's _exactly _where I am….how do you…_

_Oh my god. Are you outside my window?_

**JP: See, knew you'd get the hang of this eventually.**

_LE: How…how do you know where I live?_

**JP: You told me your street the other year when I kept pestering you about it, remember? And I looked up the rest in one of those…what's-its…telephone books?**

**So, are you going to let me in, or not?**

_LE: Even though I'm slightly creeped out and half-convinced you're here to murder me…it _is _quite cold outside. Meet me at the front door._

(9:35pm)

_LE: Sorry my Mum was so embarrassing._

**JP: It's all right. But she had a point, you know—I _am _very charming, and you _have _been telling her lies about me all these years.**

_LE: I have not. Everything I've told her has been perfectly true. Let's not forget who was sticking chewing gum in whose hair just last year._

**JP: That was once.**

_LE: One time too many, then._

**JP: Sorry. Though not as sorry as I am that I didn't get a chance to meet this rotund, boring, prick of a fiancé you've told me so much about.**

_LE: No, you're not. Trust me. It's much better that they were at his parents' for dinner._

**JP: Which was _fantastic _at your place; tell your mum thanks again for me. And that I didn't mean to invite myself over for it. I swear I didn't come to see you just so I could get free food. Although, speaking of—these biscuits are incredible. I can see how you'd make yourself sick on them.**

_LE: I know it's not much of a Christmas present. But you're welcome._

**JP: You underestimate the relationship I have with food, Evans. This is the perfect present. Even if Sirius does steal half of them when he gets home from seeing that Muggle bird we met in town the other night. I'll have to find a place to stash them.**

_LE: Wait, Sirius is out? So you left your mum home all alone on Christmas! James Potter, shame on you._

**JP: Nah, that was my present to her—a whole five hours of a quiet house. Well, and that necklace she wanted. But I'm sure she appreciated the silence more.**

_LE: I still don't feel comfortable stealing you away for that long._

**JP: You feel far too much guilt for one person, Evans. And you didn't steal me—I was the one who stalked _you_, remember? Although I take it that, since you forgot, you didn't mind?**

_LE: Surprisingly, no. You managed to escape with all your limbs in tact, didn't you?_

**JP: True. Very Christmas-spirited of you. Lucky I didn't try this last year, eh?**

_LE: Very lucky._

**JP: Well, I just heard Sirius come in—I might have to go on a suicide mission and eat the rest of these biscuits now.**

_LE: So brave of you._

**JP: We all have to make sacrifices for love, Evans.**

_LE: You're an odd one, Potter._

**JP: So you keep telling me.**

* * *

A/N: I decided to split the x-mas chapter into two parts—don't worry, James will still find out about the wedding! And Dorcas and Remus's date shenanigans will be discussed next time, too.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time: past Decembers, Light Under My Skin, Miss F Cullen, dancingonstars, TriniNotIndian, twilightstargazer, Maximilien Robespierre, DarlingILoveYou, Nobody, killerbunny117, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, BalloonsInTheSky, GinnyEvans4, Jayfeather03, 97 Diagon Alley, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, nightshoes, m3ggi3, TonksReincarnation, I Hate Being A Muggle, Jess the Enthusiast, jamespotterthefirst, Elless

As promised: Christmas, part two. Although it doesn't, technically, take place on the 25th. But you get the idea.

Oh, and many apologies—I realized while reading another fic the other day that I've been spelling Dorcas's last name wrong. It's Meadow**e**s. Not Meadows. Consider it corrected from this point on.

* * *

December 26, 1976, 9:45am

* * *

**JP: Happy Boxing Day, Evans.**

_LE: Hello, Potter._

**JP: What, no similarly happy wishes for me?**

_LE: What? Oh, sorry. Yes, happy Boxing Day to you as well. Sorry. I'm sort of doing two things at once here._

**JP: Ah, yes, the perils of multitasking can be great indeed. You might forget to be mate-ly towards your mates, for instance.**

_LE: You might. And despite that…not to be rude, but is there something you need? It's just I have to run out to the store to buy a dress, because the one I was _going _to wear ripped as I was trying it on this morning to see how I wanted to do my hair, and since I can't use magic to mend it—even though in just over a month I could—I have to go out shopping. As I said._

**JP: Or you could just say 'sod it' to the rules and use magic to mend it anyway.**

_LE: Except that the rules in this case happen to be the law._

**JP: Same thing.**

_LE: To you, maybe. Besides, it'd be easy for you to hide underage magic—on the other hand, I'm the only one would could have done it in my house._

**JP: Well, do you want me to come over to cover for you?**

_LE: No, that's all right. I don't think Mum could handle much more of you this week, anyway._

**JP: I thought your mother loved me.**

_LE: She did. That's the problem._

**JP: Why is that a problem?**

_LE: Because then she'll spend the next _several hours _after you leave asking why I never told her how handsome you are. And insinuating…other things._

**JP: So it's a problem for you, you mean. And are you implying that I'm _not _handsome?**

_LE: Look, I really have to go, Potter._

**JP: That dress thing is just an excuse, isn't it?**

_LE: For what?_

**JP: To avoid answering my question.**

_LE: I told you about it _before _you asked the question, Potter, so how could it be an excuse?_

**JP: Fine, then what do you need the dress for?**

_LE: A wedding._

**JP: I'm hurt that I wasn't invited, Evans.**

_LE: Not _my _wedding, Potter. My mate Benjy Fenwick's sister is getting married, and I'm his date._

**JP: Oh. Well, I have to say I'm jealous Evans. Of you, I mean. That Fenwick, he's a real looker. Hilarious, too. Beloved by all women. And me, of course.**

_LE: Overlooking the part where you implied you're a girl, do you even know Benjy?_

**JP: Well, no. But I'd _like_ to, if you catch my drift.**

_LE: I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll be thrilled._

**JP: Who wouldn't be? I'm a very desirable person, Evans.**

_LE: Mmm, so you've said before. Many, many times. Okay, I really do have to leave now—enjoy your Boxing Day._

**JP: Did you know there's a Muggle _sport_ called boxing? Apparently you just knock each other about while people bet on who's going to win. Sounds quite brill.**

_LE: Potter. Stop stalling me._

**JP: Well stop answering, then.**

_LE: Haven't we had this conversation before? Anyway, I'll talk to you later._

**JP: Have fun at the wedding.**

(11:07am)

_LE: It's okay—crisis averted._

BF: Er, there was a crisis?

_LE: Yes. Only I decided to tell you after I fixed things so you wouldn't panic._

BF: Kind of you, Lil.

_LE: Anyway, you're still coming over at three?_

BF: I'll be there. Looking exceptionally dashing in a black tuxedo, I might add.

_LE: Good thing Potter won't be here, then._

BF: Sorry…what?

_LE: He may or may not fancy you._

BF: Sorry…_what_?

_LE: It's unclear at this point—I can never figure out what he means most of the time._

BF: For my sake, try to work it out if you could, yeah?

_LE: You'll be the first to know of any further developments._

(1:56pm)

**JP: She's GOING TO A WEDDING with him!**

_RL: As usual, you're not making any sense, Prongs._

**JP: Lily! Is going to a wedding! With…library bloke! What's his name?**

_RL: Fenwick? He has a girlfriend, you know._

**JP: He does? Well, then, why the BLOODY HELL isn't he taking her?**

_RL: Merlin, James, calm down, will you? What exactly is so upsetting about this, anyway?_

**JP: So you're not going to be any help, either? Rubbish mates I've got. Padfoot practically sprinted from the room the moment I said Lily's name. Apparently I 'go on about her too much.'**

**JP: To be fair, I _might _have blathered about her for slightly longer than was necessary last night after I got back from her house.**

_RL: You were at Lily's house?_

**JP: Focus, Moony.**

_RL: On what?_

**JP: On the wedding problem. Merlin, did Meadowes snog all the sense out of you? How'd that go, by the way? Or have you gone yet?**

_RL: I thought you already discounted any advice I might have as useless? And it went well—we might even be able to brave going out with you lot around, next time._

**JP: So there's going to be a next time? Well done, Lupin—I'd shake your hand if I was within hand distance of you.**

_RL: I'm not sure if I should be offended by that. Why do I need congratulations?_

**JP: Moony, every man deserves a trophy, at least, for successfully wooing a woman.**

_RL: Well, I expect mine to be up in the trophy room by next week, then._

(9:37pm)

_**DM: Lils, I know you're probably still at the wedding, but I just wanted to let you know my date with Remus was a success. A very great one, actually. He was unexpectedly hilarious company. I mean, not that I didn't think he had a sense of humor, just…well, it's always Black and Potter cracking the jokes, isn't it? But Remus can be quite sarcastic when he wants to be. And, Merlin, can the boy eat chocolate. It's fascinating to watch. Anyway, the point is, I now feel justified in pathetically fancying him from afar for so long.**_

_**I want to hear all about the wedding when you're home!**_

(11:48pm)

_LE: That's great, Dorcas, I'm so glad you had a fun time! Is there a second date in the future?_

_My feet are _killing _me—I'll have to tell you the details of my night tomorrow. Nothing too exciting, except that Ben's mother got very drunk; however, it was more embarrassing than entertaining. Although I'm sure Potter would have found it funny._

_Night, Dorky!_

December 28, 1976, 2:37pm

MM: Lily.

_LE: Marlene._

MM: I'm desperate, and you're the only one I can turn to—please, _please_, tell me about Dorcas and Remus's date! She's being annoyingly tight-lipped about it.

_LE: It's not really my news to share, Marls._

MM: ARGH! Why are you always so…so…_you_?

_LE: You mean, why do I respect promises I make to my friends?_

MM: No, why do—wait. Did she _specifically ask you_ not to tell me anything?

_LE: She might have._

MM: Damn it, Dork-ass.

_LE: She's not here, Marls._

MM: I know. Still. This is all because of what I asked her before we left Hogwarts. I told her that, if they shagged, I wanted a report on…you know…his situation. Or endowment, if you will.

_LE: You _what_? Marlene!_

MM: It is a perfectly legitimate question, Evans.

_LE: Why would you _possibly _need to know that?_

MM: Because I've got a bet on with Edith Barbary.

_LE: Marlene Grace McKinnon!_

MM: Oh, don't act like such a prude, Lily. I know you've thought about Potter's.

_LE: I'm ending this conversation now._

* * *

January 1, 1977, 1:23am

* * *

**JP: Drunk again.**

**JP: Are you asleep? I hope not. I hope you at _least _toasted the New Year with some champagne. Properly. With champagne.**

_LE: You said champagne twice, Potter._

**JP: Did I? Like I said, drunk.**

_LE: Yes. And I didn't have champagne tonight—just wine—but I did have some at the wedding. Does that count?_

**JP: No. It only counts on New Year's. But that's okay. I forgive you.**

_LE: Well, that's good. I might have lost sleep on it, otherwise._

**JP: DON'T GO TO BED! LILY (INESRT YOUR MIDDLE NAME HERE) EVANS, DON'T YOU DARE GO TO BED!**

_LE: Merlin. I never said I was. (It's Celeste.)_

**JP: You talked about sleeping. (Pretty)**

_LE: But I didn't mean—well, no point trying to explain with your processing capacity so limited, is there? Look, I promise I won't go to sleep until you grant me permission. (Thank you)_

**JP: Good.**

(2:05am)

_LE: Did you pass out, Potter?_

**JP: No. I was just thinking.**

_LE: Which currently takes up the resources you might otherwise have been able to devote to writing, got it._

**JP: You're mocking me, Evans. Don't think I can't tell just because I'm drunk.**

_LE: Just testing you, Potter._

(2:21am)

_LE: So, what are you thinking about?_

**JP: Death.**

_LE: Goodness. That's morbid._

**JP: By the very definition of the word, yes, it is. Perceptive, Evans.**

_LE: Now _you're _mocking _me.

**JP: Also perceptive. Merlin, you're good at this.**

_LE: Sod off, Potter._

**JP: I'm already off. Or sodded? I dunno. Anyway, I'm not there. With you.**

_LE: I'm aware of that, yes. But I think the expression can apply even when you are not physically present._

**JP: Coming from you, I've no doubt it can. But death.**

_LE: Back to that again, are you? Should I be worried?_

**JP: No, I'm not about to off myself, if that's what you mean. More…d'you ever think about what you want to do before you die?**

_LE: You're asking if I ever think about the future? You used to tease me for laying out my books for the next class before the current one had even ended. So I think you know the answer._

**JP: Well, all right, you cheeky…er…hmm. 'Git', is what you usually say, isn't it? But that seems rude. Not that it's rude when you say it to me. I meant it would be rude for me to call _you_ a git. Since you are not, in fact, very git-ish. Whereas I…am. **

**I don't know what I'm saying anymore.**

_LE: Me neither. But you're rambling and making up words, so perhaps you should go to bed._

**JP: I thought _I _was the one who had the say in when we went to bed.**

_LE: Oh, all right, fine._

**JP: Let's go to bed.**

_LE: Cheeky git._

**JP: Yes, sounds much better coming from you. Sleep well, Evans.**

_LE: Good night, Potter. Drink lots of water._

* * *

A/N: The double meaning at the end there may have been intentional ;) I mean, _they _didn't notice it, of course. But I did. And I'm sure you did as well, or at least you have now that I've mentioned it. Anyway. Sorry the marauders have been a bit absent, but seeing as Sirius is at James's house…they'll be back in full force in the next chapter, though.

Until next time, lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last week: FudgeFanatic, IFlipForHarryPotter, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, MKaseyM, 97 Diagon Alley, TonksReincarnation, past decembers, GinnyEvans4, Maddaz a Hatter, TriniNotIndian, PotterheadFairy, Maximilien Robespierre, Jess the Enthusiast, BalloonsInTheSky, Issalicious, Evisawesome, I Hate Being A Muggle, Elless, jamespotterthefirst, superpig909, and RidingonRumbleroar'sback!

* * *

January 13, 1977, 8:34am

Hogwarts Express

* * *

_LE: Still alive, I see._

**JP: Miss Evans, to what do I owe the pleasure?**

_LE: Boredom, mostly._

**JP: Oh. I see. Fine.**

_LE: Joking, Potter—I thought you of all people would recognize a joke when you heard one?_

**JP: A real one, yes. Yours? Needs some work. But that's why you have me, right?**

_LE: I suppose. Oh, and Benjy says to tell you he's very flattered, but he doesn't think of you that way._

**JP: Er, what way?**

_LE: The way you think of him._

**JP: What?**

_LE: Oh, come on, Potter, you can't lie to me. You told me you were jealous that I was going as his date to the wedding, remember?_

**JP: Oh. Right. That. Yes, I was—am. Hmm, sorry to hear that. I'll have to come up with a way to win him over. I'm very good at winning people over, you know.**

_LE: I do._

**JP: So, how was the wedding, by the way?**

_LE: A lot of fun! I'm sure you would have been bored out of your mind, except for the part where Benjy's mum was drunk._

**JP: I do like drunk people. Although what makes you think I'd have been so uninterested in the rest of it?**

_LE: I don't know, a wedding seems like too formal a party for you._

**JP: You just told me Fenwick's mum was inordinately pissed.**

_LE: But that was the exception. Plus, mother of the bride—she's entitled. Or, well, at least that's how Benjy tried to justify it. I'd hope _my _mum wouldn't be so…embarrassing._

**JP: I'll make sure she isn't.**

_LE: Please tell me you did not just propose marriage, Potter._

**JP: What? No! Not that you aren't, you know, an eligible…er…woman. Or however they say it. Any man would be lucky, etc, etc. But no, I'd at least have to ask you on a proper date first. And we all know how well that's gone in the past. So…no. I just meant _at _your wedding, you can assign me to keep an eye on your mum.**

_LE: And what makes you think you'd be invited?_

**JP: Please. You'll need me there.**

_LE: Will I? Why?_

**JP: To keep an eye on your mum.**

_LE: I don't know why I was expecting a serious answer._

(10:03am)

_LE: So I saw earlier that you were pretending to work on Potions—I thought you promised me you wouldn't leave everything to the last minute anymore?_

**JP: Stalking me, are you?**

**JP: And come on, Link (you thought I'd forgotten that, didn't you?), don't I get a break for the holidays?**

_LE: Well, I thought it was only fair to return the favor, what with you showing up at my house unannounced on Christmas. And yes, I _had _thought—or hoped—you'd given up on the nickname. Is it too late to apply for another?_

**JP: I'll have to check with the Secretary of Nicknaming (me), who'll have to take the request to the Nicknaming Committee (all me), and if they vote to approve it, the Head Nicknamer (also me) has to sign off as well. They're all a very tough lot—you'd better have a flawless application, Evans.**

_LE: Hmm, well I think I might have an inside contact on the Committee, will that help me at all?_

**JP: It might. But the policy on bribing is very strict. You've got to be careful.**

_LE: Oh, I'm a very crafty person._

**JP: Really? You hide it well.**

_LE: Mmhm. Some might go so far to refer to me as a delinquent._

**JP: Sounds serious. Still, I'm not sure it will be enough.**

_LE: Well, this Committee member—I happen to know exactly what he likes._

**JP: I, um. Oh. Er—you do?**

_LE: Yes._

**JP: And what is that?**

_LE: My Mum's famous Christmas biscuits. Of which I currently have a large basket sitting beside me._

**JP: That…would probably work, yes.**

_LE: Would this Committee member like to accept his bribe now, or later?_

**JP: Stay where you are, he'll be right over.**

* * *

January 14, 1977, 9:13am

Transfiguration

* * *

**JP: She had 'a lot of fun' at the wedding.**

**SB: Merlin, this again?**

**JP: Yes, this again!**

PP: I thought Moony said it didn't matter because Fenwick has a girlfriend?

**JP: Irrelevant.**

**SB: Well, it's a little relevant.**

**JP: Oh, that's rich coming from you, Padfoot.**

**SB: We're not talking about me, though, are we? Look, just ask Evans to go to a wedding with you—problem solved.**

**JP: I don't know anyone who's getting married.**

PP: Ask her to marry _you_.

**JP: You're both rubbish at this. Where's Moony when you need him?**

**SB: Trying to recover from the trauma of discovering that you let him _kill a deer_ last night.**

**JP: Oi, that was far more traumatic for _me_!**

**JP: Still, he's not going to be too happy with us for that, is he.**

**SB: 'Us'? There is no 'us' in this, Prongs.**

PP: I certainly can't be blamed.

**JP: Pricks. That's what you two are.**

(10:53am, Potions)

**JP: Although, funny thing, I may have sort of accidentally almost proposed to Evans on the train.**

**SB: ….**

**SB: What.**

PP: How d'you 'almost' propose?

**SB: Or 'accidentally' propose?**

**JP: I don't know, it was a very weird moment.**

**SB: Well, you'd better get your head on straight, Prongs, we've got that match against Slytherin coming up.**

**JP: All right, _that _is irrelevant.**

**SB: It was very relevant that day you and Evans made this whole mates thing official and Gudgeon got you six times with the Bludger in practice.**

**JP: That was unrelated.**

**SB: _Six_, Prongs.**

**JP: All right, perhaps there was a slight correlation.**

PP: You'd better not marry her.

**JP: I'm not, at the moment. But for argument's sake, why not?**

PP: Because of the Bludgers.

**JP: What?**

**SB: Yes, you're right, Wormtail.**

**JP: Right about what?**

**SB: Well, if the thought of being mates with Evans led you to six Bludger attacks, you'd probably accidentally walk off the edge of the Astronomy Tower if she ever agreed to marry you.**

**JP: Impossible. I'm never up the Astronomy Tower.**

PP: Aren't we pulling that prank next week? With the fireworks?

**JP: Oh, right. Fine, no proposing to Evans until after the fireworks bit. Satisfied?**

**SB: You always leave me satisfied, Prongs.**

* * *

January 18, 1977, 8:24pm

Library

* * *

_LE: Working hard, or hardly working?_

**JP: Hello, Evans. And working hard, of course, after you berated me so harshly.**

_LE: I did no such thing._

**JP: You did. Yet now you're insisting on distracting me with mindless chatter. You secretly want me to fail, is that it?**

_LE: You won't _fail_, Potter. You'd have to show up to class with your eyes blindfolded, hands tied, and recovering from a mild concussion to fail._

**JP: Which is a roundabout and slightly confusing way of calling me brilliant?**

_LE: Yes._

**JP: Never thought you'd admit it, Evans.**

_LE: Well, you know, even I can't delude myself forever, I suppose._

_LE: You got me thinking, you know._

**JP: Merlin help me. I go through life trying to do the exact opposite.**

_LE: _Try _to be serious, Potter._

**JP: I can't, I'm James.**

_LE: Oh my God, Potter, that joke does not even approach amusing._

**JP: You're right—it's only funny when Sirius is around to sigh loudly at it. Anyway, how did I inadvertently cause your mental wheels to spin?**

_LE: With that talk about death, and what you want to do before you die._

**JP: Oh, that. You can forget about that, I don't know where it came from.**

_LE: Too late, it's been on my mind ever since. And I've decided I don't know. I really have no idea what I want to do after school. Which is quite frightening, at least for me. I'm not very good at...being impulsive._

**JP: So you came to me for advice on it?**

_LE: No, not really. Just in the vain hope that maybe you don't have it all figured out, either._

**JP: Lily.**

_LE: James._

**JP: Of course I don't.**

_LE: I thought you wanted to play Quidditch?_

**JP: Well, yes.**

_LE: That's more than I've got. I mean, there is one thing—but it's just…I don't know, you'll probably laugh._

**JP: Try me.**

_LE: I—well, eventually—I'd like to get married and have a family and everything. But that just seems so…normal._

**JP: That's a stupid reason not to do it, though, don't you think?**

_LE: But that's not _all _I want to do._

**JP: I'd never dream it was.**

_LE: I just don't have the rest of it exactly…specified, yet._

**JP: Okay.**

_LE: Yeah. Okay. Thanks._

**JP: Er, you're welcome? Although I'm not quite sure what for.**

_LE: Just…it helped. What you said._

**JP: Oh. That's good. Nice to know I can give advice without being aware of it. Handy.**

**JP: And you're not normal. Very _ab_normal, in fact.**

_LE: You couldn't have picked a more flattering adjective?_

**JP: Extraordinary, outstanding, phenomenal, distinguished, exceptional…shall I go on, or is one of those sufficient?**

_LE: Those will do for the moment. Now, get back to work, Potter._

**JP: I'm worried my cheekiness is beginning to have an adverse effect on you, Evans.**

* * *

January 20, 1977, 9:00am

Ancient Runes

* * *

_LE: Um, Marlene?_

MM: What? Is it time to go?

_LE: No, I just…I think…_

MM: You think…

_LE: I think…um._

MM: Okay, I'm going to go back to my nap; you let me know when you actually manage to get the words out. Or if Professor Dunstan happens to turn in my direction.

_LE: I think I might…sort of…fancy Potter. A little. Don't scream._

MM: LILY CELESTE EVANS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD I AM BITING MY FIST RIGHT NOW.

_LE: I have some idea—I can see the impressions of your teeth from here._

MM: AHH!

_LE: Okay, just get it all out of your system._

MM: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_LE: If you breathe a _word _of this to _anyone….

MM: Yes, yes, obviously—I've seen you hex people before. Potter, mostly, in fact.

MM: Ironic.

_LE: The very definition of it._

* * *

A/N: All right, I'm going to be very busy this weekend and next week, so no promises on the weekly update thing. I'll do my best, because you are all lovely and deserve it :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Only two days late, not too shabby, eh?

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: Maximilien Robespierre, 97 Diagon Alley, FudgeFanatic, mezosoup, dancingonstars, killerbunny117, twilightstargazer, Jess the Enthusiast, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, Maddaz a Hatter, summerful21, Light Under My Skin, PotterheadFairy, past Decembers, WobblyJelly, BalloonsInTheSky, DarlingILoveYou, Fyrebolt, m3ggi3, IFlipForHarryPotter, I Hate Being A Muggle, Elless, Shin Chim Hye, SecretKeeper1095, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, TonksReincarnation, GinnyEvans4, KisstheRain14, JessandDarcy, arelli-black, ElvesWizardsCentaursOhmy, and my three anon reviewers!

* * *

January 27, 1977, 10:54am

Charms

* * *

MM: So. Plans for next weekend, Lils?

_LE: Not…really._

MM: It's Hogsmeade, you know.

_LE: I know._

MM: There's no one you want to ask?

_LE: I don't think so._

MM: You sure? No one with, say, specs that on anyone else would look ridiculous but on him look incredibly attractive?

_LE: Doesn't sound familiar._

MM: No one with hair that you just want to run your fingers through and an arse that is quite nice to look at in his Quidditch uniform?

_LE: Sure _you _don't want to ask him Marls?_

MM: I did. Third year, remember? I think the concept of going anywhere with a girl frankly stunned him. I was quite torn up about it for two entire days.

_**DM: And then you went with Nathan Corner and proceeded to show him your tits the next day in the hall.**_

MM: Thank you, Dorc-arse. You always know exactly when to jump in with the very memories I've spent years trying to erase from my mind.

_**DM: You're welcome.**_

_LE: I'm sure Nathan's been trying to banish the image as well; maybe you two could hold a therapy session over it._

MM: He's a bloke, Lil, of course he wouldn't want to banish that. But in fact…I don't think he _does _have a Hogsmeade date yet. Either of you know what class he's in right now?

_**DM: I think he's got a free period. I don't know why I know that. Or why I'm encouraging you in this, either.**_

MM: Because you're my very best mate whose love for me reaches to an unfathomable depth.

_LE: Well. I thought _I _was your very best mate, McKinnon._

MM: Not if you don't buck up and ask Potter to Hogsmeade, you're not.

_LE: So our friendship is contingent upon me dating Potter?_

MM: It seems it has come to that, yes.

_LE: Merlin help it, then._

MM: I can't believe our friendship means so little to you, Lily.

_**DM: Oh, leave her alone, Marls—you can't dictate everyone's life, much as you'd like to.**_

MM: All right, fine. But this isn't over, Evans.

_LE: I never imagined for a moment that it was._

**_DM: You haven't asked me about _my _Hogsmeade plans, yet._**

MM: That's because they're predictable. You're going with Remus.

**_DM: Oh, so _now _it's boring? You seemed fairly interested just a few weeks ago._**

_LE: Exceptionally curious about one detail in particular, if I remember correctly._

MM: Thanks for bringing that up, Lil.

_**DM: Ashamed of that, are you? Where was that shame when I was yelling at you about it? Just because Lily disapproves, suddenly you're all repentant now?**_

_LE: I'm everyone's moral center, Dorcas._

MM: I know someone who could ruin that reputation in a heartbeat.

_LE: And _that's _supposed to convince me? You're not quite as good at this as you'd like to think, Marls._

MM: A week ago you fancied him, and now you're…what? Back to indifference?

_LE: It's complicated._

MM: Only because you're Lily Evans and you make _everything _complicated.

_LE: I don't want to ruin our frien—_

MM: That is the most _cliché _and bollocks line, and you know it.

**_DM: It _has _only been a week, Marlene. Though I'm loathe to do it, let me remind you that it took me almost three years with Remus._**

MM: Well, that's discouraging. Again, thank you, Dorky.

(2:34pm, Potions)

**JP: Miss Evans. Your birthday, assuming my information is correct, is in three days.**

_LE: It is._

**JP: Your seventeenth birthday, unless I'm very much mistaken.**

_LE: You're not._

**JP: So my question is—what are you doing to celebrate the most important milestone of adulthood.**

_LE: Oh, I don't know, Dor—_

**JP: Wrong.**

_LE: Will you let me finish?_

**JP: No. Any sentence beginning with 'I don't know' cannot end the way I'd like it to.**

_LE: Fine. Why don't you _tell _me what I'm doing for my birthday, Potter._

**JP: Don't mind if I do. It's quite simple, really. All you have to do is wake up that morning, roll over, and follow the instructions on your bedside table.**

_LE: There are instructions on my bedside table?_

**JP: Well, no, not now there aren't. But come January thirtieth, there will be.**

_LE: Um. Do I have the option of refusing?_

**JP: No, you do not.**

_LE: Thought as much. Fine. You'd better not get me detention, arrested, or killed, Potter._

**JP: If those are your only terms, I think we'll be fine.**

* * *

January 29, 1977, 9:32pm

Library

* * *

**JP: We're set for tomorrow, right?**

_RL: Yes, Prongs, for the thousandth time, we're set._

**JP: Well, all right, no need to get all annoyed about it.**

_RL: Sorry. Just having one of those moments where my prefect side is warring with my Marauder one._

**JP: It's like that Muggle story. With the bloke.**

_RL: Oh right. That one._

_RL: I've no idea what you're talking about, you know._

**JP: Yes, your expression conveys that quite plainly. No, you know the one I mean; he takes some potion and everything goes all wonky—I mean, I hardly pay attention in potions, either, so I can see how he might muck it up.**

_RL: That hasn't really cleared things up, I'm afraid._

**JP: He has a funny name, like…Pickle, or something.**

_RL: Do you mean 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'?_

**JP: Yep, that's it. I was close.**

_RL: Not really. And not the most sensitive of comparisons, either._

**JP: What d'you—you mean because of the—Moony. I'm insulted. That's obviously not what I intended at all. Obviously, the Hyde bit is your prefect side and the Marauder part is represented by the normal bloke. Which is to say, you should feel absolutely no guilt about tomorrow.**

_RL: You could have just said that._

**JP: I never 'just say' anything.**

_RL: I know._

**JP: Anyway, you're in charge of Meadowes and McKinnon. Probably get them there by seven, just to be safe, in case Evans is quicker than I thought. I mean, not that she's _slow_, mentally and all that, but it's difficult to predict how a novice will fare, having been an expert in all things nefarious for so long.**

_RL: I wouldn't present it as 'nefarious' to Lily. It might discourage her cooperation._

**JP: Oh no, she's completely willing to go with it—I just have to make sure she's not killed or arrested.**

_RL: Those things always seem far simpler from the outside._

**JP: Well, we've had plenty of practice, haven't we?**

**JP: That was not an invitation to go into one of your _moods_, by the way.**

_RL: Don't worry, Hyde's completely dormant at the moment._

**JP: All right, point taken. I retract my tactless analogy.**

_RL: But to address your original concern—yes, I'll make sure Dorcas and Marlene are there on time._

**JP: Good. Thanks, Moony.**

* * *

January 30, 1977, 9:32am

Gryffindor girls' dormitory

* * *

**JP: Gooood morning, Evans, and a very happy birthday to you! Now, as I said before, you'll find everything you need for today in this set of instructions—I'm trusting you to follow them in order and not to peek ahead and ruin it.**

**First thing—if the current time is anything before noon, go back to bed. No, seriously, Evans, go. It is unacceptable to be up so early on your own birthday, for Merlin's sake.**

**You'd better be sleeping. Or at least lying down. Reading is allowed, though nothing for class.**

**If you are doing homework right now, Evans, I _will _find out and you will be very sorry indeed.**

**Okay. Have a good nap.**

(12:01pm)

**Hello again. Right, so, I'm sure by now you are starving—let's stop by the kitchens, shall we? I'm assuming you still remember how to get in, though it's been a few months since I showed you.**

**And if you're wondering why you can't simply go to the Great Hall, well, you'll see.**

**Trust me. Go to the kitchens.**

(12:13pm)

**Don't tell me you can't have cake for breakfast, Evans. Or lunch, as it were. It's your birthday. (You'll find that this is an excellent excuse for many things—having as many sweets as you'd like, skiving off all of your lessons, getting people to carry your books for you…the possibilities are endless.)**

**Now that we've taken care of your stomach, time to go outside. As long as there's not a horrid blizzard today, Remus and Meadowes should be waiting for you at the lake to go skating. Something everyone should do at least once in their time at Hogwarts, in my opinion. Oh, and Fenwick'll be there as well—figured you two'd make sure the others are properly chaperoned.**

**Don't worry about McKinnon—she's taking care of something else. NO PEEKING, REMEMBER, EVANS.**

**Get Moony with a snowball for me, if you can.**

(2:43pm)

**Okay, back to the kitchens for some hot chocolate, then up to your dormitory again, where hopefully McKinnon's finished her bit.**

(3:06pm)

**Meadowes, McKinnon, and I consulted Remus for the best types of Honeyduke's chocolate—enjoy! And before you protest, remember what I said about sweets on your birthday.**

**You have the rest of the afternoon off to spend as you please—just be sure to consult this again at approximately five-thirty in the evening.**

(5:32pm)

**All right, Evans, I'm taking you out for your birthday. I mean, not _me_, personally. Just, you're going somewhere, and I'm leading you. Or, hopefully I lead you there properly. Okay, rambling, sorry. Anyway, get dressed to go outside again, although not right away.**

**Take the seventh floor corridor all the way to the north side. You'll see a tapestry with some old blokes—monks or something, I think—push that aside and take the stairs behind it. Those'll come out on the fourth floor. Halfway down that first corridor is another staircase—it's not hidden, but it's difficult to see because there's a suit of armor practically right at the entrance. You should be able to squeeze around it, though, assuming you didn't eat _too _much cake and sweets this morning.**

**The nice thing about this is I can say things like that and you can't hit me for it.**

**Once you reach the third floor, you'll pass three empty classrooms on your right before you get to a statue of this ugly one-eyed witch. Just take your wand, tap the statue, and say _Dissendium_. There's a slide under her hump; I promise it's perfectly safe. I mean, you know, don't throw yourself down it or anything, but if you just climb in carefully….**

**Oh, don't look like that, Evans, I promised I wouldn't kill you, didn't I?**

**Right. You're in for a bit of a long walk, now, and originally I'd planned to keep up a one-sided chat so you didn't get too bored, only I'm not sure how safe it would be to read this as you walk, because you'll notice this passageway isn't exactly a smooth-paved road.**

**So, I'll just see you on the other side, then.**

(6:45pm)

**On the other side of the trapdoor above you is the cellar of Honeydukes. I'll just explain the rest right now, so you know what to expect. You'll have to sneak up into the store itself—shouldn't be too many people, and Sirius should be waiting for you on the other side of the door at the top to create a distraction if necessary; knock three times and he'll know it's you.**

**From there you'll go to the Three Broomsticks—dinner and drinks on me. Meadowes and McKinnon'll join you there. Remus found out from his lady friend that you three usually do tea at the castle on your birthday, but how boring? I mean, no offense. Just, with you being seventeen today and all, I thought you should do something a little…different.**

**I know, I could have just let you come down to Hogsmeade the normal way, couldn't I? But like I said, it's your seventeenth, which I think merits a bit of an adventure. And I wanted to impress you with my vast knowledge of the castle, of course. Hope it was all right, and that you at least had a little fun with all of it.**

**Happy birthday, Lily!**

(7:12pm, Hogsmeade)

_LE: Potter, where are you?_

**JP: My dormitory, where are you?**

_LE: Three Broomsticks, obviously._

**JP: Oh, good, you made it, then.**

_LE: I did. That was…it _was _fun, actually. I wasn't expecting…you didn't have to set all that up just for me._

**JP: Sure I did. Wasn't that hard, anyway.**

_LE: So why are you up at the castle being smug about it instead of down here?_

**JP: Well, you know, I didn't want to intrude on your tradition with Meadowes and McKinnon.**

_LE: Oh, right. Well, thank you very much, anyway._

**JP: You're very welcome.**

_LE: All right, Marlene is informing me that I'm being quite rude writing to you at dinner, so I'd better stop. Thanks again—it was a wonderful birthday present._

* * *

A/N: Hope that wasn't too confusing with James's monologue of instructions.

Okay, I definitely will not make the weekly update this time, because I'll be in NYC! Then I'll be home for two days, out of town for another week, and then I move, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Might be close to a month this time…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Surprise! Managed to write this chapter on the four hour bus I had to take as part of my travels this week! Yaaaaaay!

Yeah, anyway, as always my countless thanks to those who reviewed last time: misstflip, Light Under My Skin, FatFriarAdmin, MyPatronusIsAPikachu9, twilightstargazer, dizziest-daydreams, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, TonksReincarnation, Shin Chim Hye, conjuringstarts, Maddaz a Hatter, jamespotterthefirst (b/c I know that anon was you 3), past decembers, WhyWhatShutup, GinnyEvans4, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, Tegan Ganmore, JessandDarcy, 97 Diagon Alley, PotterheadFairy, BalloonsInTheSky, Maximilien Robespierre, Elless, StargazerBabells, No.1HPfanLuvsHP, and my four anon reviewers!

* * *

February 2, 1977, 8:12am

Ancient Runes

* * *

_LE: Marlene!_

MM: Er, yes?

_LE: I thought you were going with Nathan to Hogsmeade?_

MM: Oh, well, no—Andrew Mulberry asked me yesterday and I decided I'd much rather go with him. Especially after Dorcas brought up the flashing incident. I'm afraid she may have a point, and that it'd be awkward if I went with Nathan. I guess that girl does occasionally make sense.

MM: Why? You look…angry.

_LE: I'm not, just frustrated._

MM: Well, now you know how I feel about you and Potter.

_LE: Right. Funny you should mention Potter, actually…But no, I'm not frustrated with _you_, per se._

MM: Why do I suddenly get the feeling I won't like where this is going?

_LE: Probably because the place it is going is that Nathan asked _me _out for this weekend._

MM: Ah. I'd say I hope you let him down gently, only you're you, so I know you did. Probably _too _gently, in fact.

MM: You _did _let him down, didn't you?

MM: _Lily…_

_LE: No, I didn't. Oh, don't look like that, Marls._

MM: And just how am I supposed to look, exactly?

_LE: Sympathetic?_

MM: I'm having a hard time summoning that particular emotion, unless you tell me you were tied to a chair and kept at wand point until you agreed to a Hogsmeade date with him.

_LE: That's not quite how it happened, no. I just…well, I didn't have a real _reason _to say no…_

MM: Except that you _fancy someone else_!

_LE: Only a little, though, remember? Maybe I don't _really_, maybe it's just a brief period of insanity._

MM: Oh, you're bloody insane, all right. Do you even remember how perfect your birthday was? And it wasn't because of Dorcas or me.

_LE: Don't say that, Marls, I love the earrings you got me._

MM: You know that's not what I meant, Lil.

_LE: Yes. I know. But what you meant is part of why this is so frustrating._

MM: Not to be harsh, but it's your own fault.

_LE: I know that, too._

MM: Well, not the end of the world—just find an excuse to leave early on Saturday, grab Potter, and snog his brains out.

_LE: Helpful._

MM: You're welcome.

* * *

February 5, 1977, 1:46pm

Charms

* * *

BF: Evans, you owe me one, right?

_LE: Actually, I think you'll find that _you're _the one in _my _debt, Fenwick—for the wedding, remember?_

BF: Oh, right. But overlooking that for the moment…

_LE: What do you need, Ben._

BF: Okay, so, Rebecca's birthday is in a week, and I haven't the foggiest idea what to get her.

_LE: And how exactly do I factor into this?_

BF: Because you can come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend and help me pick something out.

_LE: I can, can I?_

BF: Yes, because you want me to live a full and happy life, a fate which may just depend on this birthday present.

_LE: As fun as it would be to watch you sweat over this…_

BF: Come on, Lil.

_LE: I'd love to help, but—_

BF: Excellent—you're seriously the best mate a man could—wait. Why 'but'?

_LE: I've already got plans._

BF: Oh? Hot date?

_LE: Not…exactly. I'm going with Nathan Corner._

BF: Merlin, _him_? Why didn't you just say no?

_LE: Because that would have been rude._

BF: You're too nice for your own good, Lily Evans.

_LE: This from the boy who hates everyone._

BF: It really cuts down on the amount of stress in one's life; you should try it sometime.

_LE: Anyway, sorry._

BF: Nah, s'all right. Although…you wouldn't happen to have any ideas regardless, would you?

_LE: I don't really know her, but I can tell you what _not _to buy._

BF: I'll take whatever I can get at this point.

_LE: Clothes, for one._

BF: Yes, learned my lesson the hard way on that.

_LE: Jewelry, unless she's mentioned something specific she wants._

BF: Right.

_LE: No music, because your tastes don't necessarily match everyone else's, Ben, much as you'd like to pretend otherwise._

BF: Okay, is this going to turn into a subtle revisit of all the misguidedly horrible presents I've given _you_ over the years?

_LE: Just make a list of the things she likes and start from there. The important thing is that you remembered her birthday in the first place._

BF: Yeah…

_LE: What's that look for, Fenwick?_

BF: Well, I'm _fairly _sure it's the twelfth. Probably about ninety-five percent sure. But it could easily be the eleventh. Or tenth.

_LE: Merlin, Ben._

BF: It's all right, I'll work it out before then.

_LE: I hope so._

(7:03pm, Detention)

_LE: Potter, I'm not going to talk to you._

_LE: Because I'm not supposed to, beyond giving you your instructions. I shouldn't even be doing _this_, probably._

_LE: It's not pathetic! Any other prefect would do the same._

_LE: Look, you're lucky it's me overseeing this detention, and not McGonagall or one of the other teachers. Or a Slytherin prefect._

**JP: All right, you have a point there.**

**JP: Er, speaking of Slytherin prefects, how's…I mean, what're things like with—well, you know. If I'm allowed to ask.**

_LE: You're allowed. And the same—he tries to talk to me, and I ignore him._

**JP: Sorry.**

_LE: Not your fault, remember?_

**JP: No, I meant sorry for bringing it up.**

_LE: Oh. Well, that's all right. It is what it is, yes?_

**JP: Yeah.**

(7:27pm)

**JP: So, what would you say to spying on Remus and Meadowes with me this weekend?**

_LE: I'm not sure I'd be a very good spy. Plus, Dorcas would kill me if she found out._

**JP: Everyone's a good spy when they've got an invisibility cloak to assist them. Incidentally, that would also help with the murder bit—she couldn't get you if she couldn't see you, right?**

_LE: I suppose. Well, what are Sirius and Peter doing? Aren't they your usual accomplices?_

**JP: Peter's got detention for that Potions mishap, and Sirius temporarily lost his mind and agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Mary Stebbins.**

_LE: She's nice._

**JP: Right, but she also loves Madame Puddifoot's, a fact I discovered when she dragged my blissfully unaware self to the godforsaken place in third year.**

_LE: It's not _that _bad._

**JP: Don't defend it, Evans, it's where happiness goes to die. It's where love itself goes to die. In fact, everything and everyone dies in there, smothered by pink confetti and drowned in piss-flavored tea.**

**JP: But Sirius insists it's worth a good shag.**

_LE: Charming._

**JP: Anyway, with my mates out of commission, I've come to you.**

_LE: As a last resort? Thanks._

**JP: No, I'd much rather go with you, even if Sirius hadn't gone mad.**

_LE: You…would?_

**JP: Sure. Because you wouldn't get bored halfway through and give us away by lobbing a dungbomb in the direction of Moony's drink.**

_LE: Oh. Right. Yes, that makes sense._

**JP: So, you're in?**

_LE: No, I can't._

**JP: What? Evans, you let me go through _all that_ only to say no? Your mother had better be dying and this is your last chance to see her…**

_LE: That is a completely awful thing to say, James!_

**JP: Well, what's your real excuse, then?**

_LE: Nathan Corner asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him._

**JP: And you said yes to that tosser?**

_LE: He's not a _tosser.

**JP: He wears his hair like someone's grandfather.**

_LE: So?_

**JP: Didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Evans. Older men and all…maybe you should have asked Dumbledore instead.**

_LE: Prick. And anyway, I expect you're just jealous of Nathan's hair because yours is a holy mess._

**JP: _My _hair? Oh, I beg to differ, Miss Evans.**

_LE: Well, I don't._

**JP: I have great hair. It should have its own exhibit in a museum someday.**

_LE: Yes, and in the case next to it could be your record-sized ego for everyone to marvel at._

**JP: Back to the old insults, are we?**

_LE: No. Sorry. I just…_

**JP: Just…**

_LE: I really don't want to go with Nathan this Saturday._

**JP: Well, then, why are you?**

_LE: Because._

**JP: Sound logic, an infallible argument, Evans—sure you don't want to be on the Wizengamot when we leave school?**

_LE: Don't tease, Potter._

**JP: That, my dear, is about as futile a request as asking me not to breathe.**

_LE: You could _try_, you know._

**JP: True. I could. All right—but it's hard to feel sorry for you on this one, especially since the word 'no' is so prevalently a part of your usual arsenal.**

_LE: You didn't even last a full minute, Potter!_

**JP: What? Oh, that wasn't teasing, Evans, but the brutal truth. I have a very keen memory of just how brutal, mind you.**

_LE: Don't pretend you ever actually _meant _it when you asked me out all those times. I know you didn't._

**JP: Didn't I?**

_LE: …Did you?_

**JP: I might have been an idiot, but I wasn't so ignorant as to think asking you out as a joke wasn't cruel.**

_LE: Oh._

_LE: James, I didn't—Merlin, now I feel awful. I was so…cold to you back then._

**JP: Nah, you were just annoyed. And rightly so.**

_LE: Still, that's no excuse. I'm sorry._

**JP: It's fine—all water under the bridge now, isn't it?**

**JP: Or my broken heart under your steel-toed boot, might be more accurate.**

**JP: Don't look so distraught, Evans, I'm joking.**

_LE: No, I know._

_LE: If I offer to finish up for you with detention, does that even start to make up for everything?_

**JP: No. No, because you don't _owe _me anything, you mad woman. I was stupid, and you were…well, occasionally slightly less than brilliant, and I think we can safely call it even, don't you?**

_LE: So…so all of this—this year—has been us starting over, is that what you're saying?_

**JP: If you want to look at it that way, sure.**

_LE: Well, whatever it is, I'm glad we did it._

**JP: Me, too.**

_LE: Now, get to work, Potter._

**JP: Yes, Madame Prefect.**

* * *

February 6, 1977, 2:34pm

Transfiguration

* * *

**JP: I am going to kill Nathan Corner.**

PP: They'll probably expel you for that.

_RL: They'll probably_ arrest _you for that. No, not probably—definitely._

**SB: If they can prove anything.**

**JP: Exactly.**

**SB: Excellent—let's plan a murder.**

_RL: Let's not._

**SB: Fine. Prongs, Moony would prefer to see you thrown in Azkaban.**

_RL: I never said that._

PP: We'd visit you. And bring you cake.

_RL: I don't think that'd be allowed._

**SB: And women.**

_RL: That would _definitely_ not be allowed._

**JP: And it's for one woman that I'd have landed there in the first place—wouldn't be nearly as tragically romantic if I had a load of them afterwards.**

_RL: I don't think prison is _quite _the way to go about winning Lily over._

**JP: She doesn't need to be 'won over', Moony. Merely…**

**SB: Drugged?**

**JP: Oh, sod off, Padfoot.**

PP: Redirected?

**JP: Yes. Most unexpectedly insightful, Wormtail, thank you.**

**SB: Well, Prongs, while you celebrate your one-track mind by _not_ getting shagged on Saturday, I will be happily doing the opposite.**

**JP: And my most fervent of good wishes to you, mate.**

**SB: Thank you. I'd tip my hat to you, if I had one.**

_RL: We _are _in Transfiguration; we could make you one and still appear to be working._

**JP: Hyde strikes again.**

PP: What?

**SB: Yes, what?**

_RL: Ignore him. So, this hat…_

**SB: Don't let Pete make it, it'll turn out pink with lace all over.**

_RL: He might do that on purpose, though._

**JP: Yes, pink _is _rather your color, Padfoot.**

**SB: All right, then, would you dare me to wear it?**

PP: On Saturday.

**JP: Brilliant—yes, on Saturday.**

_RL: I'd pay you. Or give you all of my chocolate._

**JP: I'd let you out of Quidditch practice on Monday.**

PP: I'd steal you an extra pudding from the kitchens this afternoon.

**SB: Done, done, and done. Pleasure doing business with you lot.**

**JP: And the injustice of it is, he'll probably still get a shag out of it.**

**SB: Oh yes, I most certainly will.**

* * *

A/N: All right, lovelies, I'm off for another two weeks at least!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: No, your eyes have not deceived you, there _is _a new chapter of These Words out!

Sorry, sorry, sorry this took so long. I was travelling for a couple of weeks and then I was sick all last week, and things have just been generally crazy…anyway, finally got a chance to write out this next chapter!

As always, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed: RandomFandom5, cat among the pixies, FollowTheButterflies124, FudgeFanatic, merlincrazy, 97 Diagon Alley, Jess the Enthusiast, YeahThisIsAName, pervyprincess, Fyrebolt, killerbunny117, summerful21, Light Under My Skin, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, idreaminfantasy, lovelikewoe13, Maddaz a Hatter, dizziest-daydreams, Maximilien Robespierre, DarlingILoveYou, JinxWing, MKaseyM, JessandDarcy, heartofgoldd, GinnyEvans4, twilightstargazer, dancingonstars, BalloonsInTheSky, I Hate Being A Muggle, TonksReincarnation, jamespotterthefirst, and my three anon reviewers! Really, you all make my day every time I get one of those little alerts in my email!

* * *

February 7, 1977, 12:23pm

The Three Broomsticks

* * *

**JP: Lily Evans. We really must stop meeting like this.**

_LE: Well, go back to your corner, then. You seemed fairly content over there a moment ago._

**JP: That's because I had a fine beer in my hand. Now that it's gone, however, I find myself seeking other entertainment.**

**JP: Where's Lover Boy? Did he take one look at your stunning beauty and scarper, lest he be blinded?**

_LE: That first part was nice, but suggesting that I induce blindness seems somewhat offensive._

**JP: I'm just trying to say you look nice, that's all.**

_LE: In that case—thank you._

**JP: You're welcome.**

**JP: So? Am I going to have to step in and save you the embarrassment of being stood up?**

_LE: Nathan hasn't stood me up. I'm early._

**JP: He didn't even offer to walk you down here? How ungentlemanly.**

_LE: No, we agreed to meet here because he works weekend mornings at Honeydukes._

**JP: You can do that? Merlin, don't let Moony know. He'd eat them straight out of business.**

_LE: Why do you call him that?_

**JP: Call who what?**

_LE: Remus. Why do you call him 'Moony'?_

**JP: That's not a matter you need concern yourself with, Evans.**

_LE: Because to me, it suggests he's either absentminded or a doddering fool, neither of which is remotely true. So perhaps the nicknames you lot have are ironic? And they call you 'Prongs' due to your dullness and general lack of wit?_

**JP: If you think insulting me will prompt me to reveal my secrets, Evans, you're wrong. You'll have to try a bit harder than that.**

_LE: Hmm, this really must be serious if you'd prefer I think less of you._

**JP: Oh, I think I more than make up for it in other ways. Have a good date, Evans.**

_LE: I'll try._

* * *

February 8, 1977, 1:54pm

Library

* * *

**SB: Ah, victory, thy taste is sweet.**

_RL: I still can't believe you did it._

**SB: You've known me for six years, Moony.**

_RL: True. All right, I _can _believe it. I just don't want to._

PP: She even thought it was funny.

**JP: Yes, if any of us showed up to a date similarly attired, we'd look the world's biggest prat.**

_RL: Which Padfoot certainly did. The point is that his date didn't care in the slightest. And I'm sure you could pull off a similar feat too, Prongs._

**SB: Hmm, maybe you ought to try that with Evans. Perhaps she has a fetish for pink hats.**

**JP: If she does, I think I'd rather not know.**

**SB: No secrets between lovers, Prongs.**

PP: I thought it was friends.

**SB: That, too.**

**JP: And speaking of secrets….**

**SB: Furry little ones?**

**JP: The very same.**

_RL: I thought it was 'problem.'_

**SB: It's a problematic secret.**

_RL: Well, that I'll agree with._

**JP: Anyway, did you tell her?**

_RL: Yes._

PP: And?

_RL: It was…I mean, I think she…I don't know._

**SB: Didn't run screaming from the room, though, did she?**

_RL: Is that supposed to be the best I can hope for?_

**SB: Dunno.**

**JP: Well, Meadowes has always seemed fairly level-headed to me. She'll come around.**

**SB: And if she doesn't….**

_RL: No._

**SB: I haven't even said anything yet.**

_RL: Whatever it is, no._

**SB: Fine. But speaking of furry little problems—**

PP: I thought we already were?

_RL: And on second thought, that's not exactly the most subtle way to refer to it._

**SB: You worry too much, Moony. As I was saying, though—we've got a Friday one coming up.**

_RL: Friday the thirteenth._

**SB: Don't tell me you're going to go all superstitious on us, Lupin, that would be far too ironic.**

PP: So, Friday…

**SB: Yes, Friday. My personal favorite timing for certain outings that we have been inclined to take under similar celestial circumstances.**

_RL: I'll try to schedule more of them for you._

**SB: That would be kind of you, thanks, Moony.**

**JP: Well, we can't plan anything now—Quidditch.**

**SB: You're cruel to set practices for Sunday afternoons, Prongs.**

**JP: I know. You can complain to me on the way down there.**

**SB: Oh, rest assured that I will.**

* * *

February 9, 1977, 9:12am

Charms

* * *

MM: I never thought I'd say this, but thank _Merlin _the weekend's over.

_LE: I still can't believe it about your date, Marls. It really was awful of him._

MM: I can't believe I didn't know he was dating Charice.

_LE: Leave it to you to be more upset about missing out on a piece of gossip than the fact that your Hogsmeade date was two-timing you._

MM: But how did they keep it a secret for so long? I mean, _no one _knew.

_LE: Mmhm._

MM: No one, Lily.

_LE: Yes. So you keep saying. Dorcas, care to weigh in?_

_LE: Dor? You all right?_

_**DM: Hmm? Yes, I'm fine.**_

MM: You look a bit peaky. I told you not to eat those eggs.

_**DM: It wasn't the eggs, Marlene.**_

MM: Are you sure? They were bright yellow.

_**DM: Which is the color of all scrambled eggs, I think you'll find.**_

MM: But these were unnaturally vibrant.

_**DM: And they tasted unnaturally wonderful, which is why I had two helpings. Look, can we drop the eggs?**_

_LE: That would leave a great mess all over the floor._

_LE: Sorry. I think I have been around Potter too much this week. If we're naming things that are bad for the health…_

MM: On the contrary, I'm sure his lips could cure whatever ails you, Lil.

_LE: Marlene! Remember that he's found these notes we pass before—can you try not to divulge anything important?_

MM: _You _shouldn't be so careless with them, then. And anyway, this is the method you used when you told me you fancied him in the first place.

_LE: Yes, but Potter's not in Runes with us._

MM: Which probably makes it difficult for him to stare at you like he's doing right now.

_LE: He is not st—_

_LE: Oh. He is. Or was._

MM: And now he's blushing. Cute. See, how can you ignore that, Lil? The boy is clearly still mad for you.

_LE: What have I said about rushing me on this, Marls?_

MM: All _right._

MM: Still sure you're not regretting those eggs, Dorky?

_**DM: Have you ever had something you wanted to talk about but knew you couldn't?**_

MM: Merlin, please tell me this means you've noticed Slughorn trying to get a look up the girls' skirts, too.

_**DM: What?**_

_LE: Disgusting, Marlene! Why would you even suggest such a thing?_

MM: Because it's true!

_LE: No, I can't believe that. Professor Slughorn may be a bit odd, but he's not a creep._

MM: Just watch the next time we're in Potions. You'll see.

_**DM: Now that I've filed that little fact under 'Things I Would Prefer Not to Have Known'…**_

MM: Right, well, what were you going to say, then?

_**DM: I…I really can't talk about it.**_

MM: O...kay?

_LE: Are you all right, Dor? Do you need help? You can tell us as much as you can, and we'll figure something out._

_**DM: No, I'm fine—everything's…fine. Just…forget I said anything.**_

MM: Now you've made me curious. Is it something with Remus?

MM: Aha! You blushed! It _is _about Remus! Do you finally have the answer to my question?

**_DM: _No_, Merlin._**

_LE: Is Remus the one in trouble?_

_**DM: No, no one's in trouble. Please, let's not talk about it anymore, all right?**_

MM: You brought it up.

_LE: Marlene._

MM: I'm sure whatever it is, it will work out, Dorcas.

MM: Do my words pass your inspection now, Lily?

_LE: Yes. And—questionable sincerity aside—she's right, Dor._

_**DM: I hope so.**_

* * *

February 11, 1977, 8:32pm

Detention

* * *

_LE: We really need to stop meeting like _this, _James._

**JP: Drop the ruse, Evans—I know you wait around to hear when I have detention so you can ask to oversee it.**

_LE: Yes, I just can't stay away from you._

**JP: I've noticed.**

_LE: It really is horrible, actually—I've begun to take on your sense of humor._

**JP: Well, it's hard not to imitate perfection, Evans. Human nature, I think.**

_LE: More working, less talking, Potter._

**JP: That's just your excuse because you know I'm right, only you don't want to admit it.**

_LE: Right about you being perfect? Maybe you are._

**JP: This…feels like a trick.**

_LE: Those books aren't going to restore themselves._

**JP: Evasive as always.**

(9:02pm)

_LE: James?_

**JP: I'm working, Evans, please don't interrupt me.**

_LE: Cheeky git._

**JP: You wouldn't have me any other way, and you know it.**

_LE: I suppose not. But listen, I was wondering—I know it's not officially Hogsmeade or anything, but since you know how to get into the village, it doesn't really matter._

**JP: Okay.**

**JP: Sorry, but what are you wondering?**

_LE: Well, you owe me, you know._

**JP: Do I?**

_LE: Mmhm. For my birthday._

**JP: I thought that present was more than sufficient—d'you know how long those directions took to write out?**

_LE: Yes, but it was lacking one important thing, you see._

**JP: And what was that?**

_LE: You._

**JP: Er…yeah? Well, you know, I wasn't going to—to upset your tradition, just wanted to give it a slightly more exciting touch. Not that tea can't be exciting. Actually, no, can't think of a scenario in which it is, but you get the point.**

_LE: Not really, no, but I'll leave that for the moment. What I meant was you can make it up to me Friday._

**JP: Friday?**

_LE: Yes._

**JP: This Friday?**

_LE: Yes, Potter, this Friday._

**JP: I…I can't.**

_LE: Oh._

_LE: Sorry, I didn't—I just thought that—but obviously if you don't want to—_

**JP: No, it's not that I don't want to, I just…can't.**

_LE: All right._

_LE: Look, you don't have to pretend for my sake or anything._

**JP: I _would _like to, honest, Evans, but—**

_LE: You can't. Yes, you've said._

_LE: I should probably get McGonagall; your hour's almost up._

**JP: But—**

(9:13pm, Detention/Gryffindor Common Room)

**JP: Bloody hell.**

**SB: I thought you didn't need to be sprung out of this detention, Prongs, because Evans was going to be there.**

**JP: No, it's not detention. Just…bloody hell.**

* * *

A/N: I don't know how I feel about that as an ending, but…well, I really wanted to get this chapter out for you all, so I'll just have to leave it as is.

Life's still crazy for me, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Much love to everyone who is still reading, though!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: -Slinks in guiltily- Erm, yes, hello. Sorry, again, that this update took so long. And it's even shorter than most of my chapters, to add insult to injury. But like I said before—or did I say it before?—I'm starting grad school, so life is going to be a bit hectic from now on. I will never abandon this story, though, don't worry, so if you're willing to hang in there with me, bless you and all of your descendents.

Okay, enough sycophantism, on to the thank you's! To EnchantedWorlds, ClawBabe, ohprongs, Silverfern, dizziest-daydreams, Eldar-Melda, BethElizaBlack, Jess the Enthusiast, RandomFandom5, Jenn222, Maddaz a Hatter, FudgeFanatic, Tegan Ganmore, mug, PotterheadFairy, 97 Diagon Alley, GinnyEvans4, Diddy2018, PotterNerd94, heartofgoldd, Musical Ravenclaw, m3ggi3, I Hate Being A Muggle, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, TonksReincarnation, jamespotterthefirst, L.C. Li, Elless, alicenotinwonderland, DarlingILoveYou, Light Under My Skin, Shin Chim Hye, Maximilien Robespierre, TiaArmanati, StargazerBabells, MyPatronusIsAPikachu9, twilightstargazer, cat among the pixies, conjuringstars, and my anonymous reviewer—thank you, thank you, thank you!

* * *

February 16, 1977, 9:15am

Ancient Runes

* * *

_LE: I am so daft, Marlene._

MM: Lily Celeste Evans. Listen to me. You have to stop obsessing like this.

_LE: I can't, though. Because I see him every day. And every time I see him, I am vividly reminded of…everything._

MM: And then you make _me _feel guilty because I've been the one telling you—forcing you, really—to go for it with Potter.

_LE: No, no, I've told you a hundred times it's not in any way your fault. I'm the one who…well, anyway. You know._

MM: It'll be all right. Really, it will. And I'm not just saying that because I know it's what you'd want me to say. I'd add that it's not the end of the world, but I already know you're logical enough not to assume that.

_LE: Thanks, Marls. It does help to hear you say that._

MM: Good. Because I'm hopeless at this sort of thing.

_LE: You're not. It's probably come from listening to me trying to sound all comforting and wise over the years, as though I'll never have problems of my own._

MM: But the thing is you do it _despite _having problems of your own. You never ask for help, and that is what is admirable about you, love.

_LE: Don't make me cry in the middle of Runes, Marls. That would be embarrassing, and I've been embarrassed enough to last a lifetime. And beyond._

MM: Then just have a look at Judith Marks's jumper.

_LE: Oh. My. That is an…erm…interesting color._

MM: It's horrid—just say it.

_LE: I mean, I certainly wouldn't choose it for _myself_, but…_

MM: Still as infallibly nice as ever, even when your life is utter crap.

_LE: Thank you for reminding me._

MM: See, told you I'm rubbish at this.

* * *

February 17, 1977, 9:43pm

Library

* * *

BF: Miss Evans.

_LE: Mr. Fenwick. Here for help with Charms, I suppose._

BF: You know me too well. Oh, but I also came to see you. Yeah.

_LE: Nice save, git._

BF: Oh, come on, we're too old of friends for you to worry about my faults.

_LE: True._

_LE: How's it going with…um…_

BF: Rebecca.

_LE: Rebecca, right. Sorry._

BF: S'all right—I have trouble keeping all my girlfriends straight as well.

_LE: Ha, ha. But I'm glad things are going well._

BF: It's certainly caught me by surprise that I haven't managed to muck it up yet.

_LE: Oh hush, Ben—you're more wonderful than you give yourself credit for._

BF: Merlin, Evans, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Do you need the hospital wing?

_LE: Must you always ruin it when I try to have a sincere moment with you?_

BF: No, I just get uncomfortable with compliments, you know that.

_LE: And Rebecca never compliments you?_

BF: Nah, we mostly just—

_LE: Okay! I don't need to know._

BF: Right.

BF: Listen, McKinnon told me about Potter. I can punch him for you, if you'd like.

_LE: Is _that _why you really came here? To make sure I was all right?_

BF: Might have been.

_LE: You're a good friend, Ben._

BF: I do what I can.

* * *

February 20, 1977, 3:18pm

Potions

* * *

**JP: Bloody hell.**

**SB: Prongs, you have forced me to conclude, based on your utterance of those very words at every hour of the day for the past week, that your vocabulary has, in fact, been reduced to that single phrase.**

**JP: Sod off, Sirius.**

**SB: Can't, mate—we're potions partners.**

**JP: Well, you could at least piss off while we're just sitting here waiting for this bloody thing to boil.**

**SB: Merlin, I really hate you when you're like this, you know.**

**JP: I know. It's just…**

**SB: Yes.**

**JP: We're at the same bloody school.**

**SB: I know.**

**JP: And we have nearly all of the same bloody classes.**

**SB: Right.**

**JP: And we sit at the same bloody table for every bloody meal.**

**SB: Mmm.**

**JP: And she bloody _lives _with us, for Merlin's sake! Well, not…like that. Anyway…**

**SB: Bloody hell?**

**JP: Yes. Bloody hell.**

(7:56pm, Library)

_RL: Prongs._

**JP: Moony, if you're here for the reason I think you are, the answer's still no.**

_RL: You're being ridiculous._

**JP: No, I'm not. I made a promise to you, and I won't break it. Even in a not-quite-direct way.**

_RL: Yes, but when you _made _that promise, it's not like I hadn't considered extenuating circumstances. And this certainly qualifies._

_RL: I'm sure she's guessed it already, anyway._

**JP: You're just saying that.**

_RL: I…well, yes, all right, I am. But it doesn't matter, because it's not really your decision, in the end._

**JP: I will never speak to you again if you do it.**

_RL: You can be such a stubborn child, sometimes._

* * *

February 28, 1977, 9:32pm

Detention

* * *

**SB: _Finally. _Told you old Flitwick'd fall asleep eventually. Now, to the real work. It's been so long since the four of us have had the same detention, I'd started to think I'd only ever dream of it happening again, especially after the incident with the exploding—**

_RL: Sod this._

**SB: …Sorry?**

_RL: I said, s—_

**SB: No, no, I saw. Just trying to recover from the shock, that's all.**

_RL: Prongs, you're being a bloody idiot._

**SB: Merlin, Prongs, look what you've done to our poor Moony.**

PP: I think you've broken him.

**SB: I've never heard him curse this much in one sitting.**

PP: Well, you still haven't, since he's writing.

**SB: Still.**

PP: Still.

_RL: If I may finish my thought…_

**SB: By all means.**

_RL: Prongs, I'm telling her._

**JP: No. Moony, I told you—**

_RL: I know bloody well what you've told me, but I cannot watch you mope around anymore. So…sod this._

PP: Did he just…

**SB: Has he actually…**

**JP: He walked out of detention. That's what just happened, yes? I haven't gone mad?**

PP: That's what I saw.

**SB: In events unprecedented and utterly unforeseen, young Mr. Remus Lupin has, indeed, vacated a teacherly-sanctioned place of study.**

**SB: Sort of nice not to have him around to correct me when I make up words, though.**

**JP: You don't think he meant it, did he?**

**SB: About telling her? I think he did.**

PP: He looked very determined.

**JP: Dammit.**

(10:03pm, Library)

_**DM: Lily? Are…are you all right? I ran into Remus on my way into the library and he said I should find you…**_

_**DM: He told you, didn't he?**_

_LE: Dorcas, I've been such an idiot._

_**DM: I know, I can't believe I never guessed it, either.**_

_LE: No, not about that, I always sort of suspected…_

_**DM: Forever smarter than the rest of us, aren't you? Or at least more observant. Lily? Are you even reading this?**_

_LE: Sorry. I just—I have to go._

(10:27pm)

_LE: Potter, Nathan told me he heard you had detention tonight, which would explain why I can't seem to find you anywhere. Anyway, I'll be in my dormitory—please write me as soon as you get this._

(11:11pm, Dormitories)

**JP: Er…hello.**

_LE: James, you absolute idiot._

**JP: There seems to be a lot of that going around, lately.**

_LE: Why didn't you just _tell _me?_

**JP: So, Remus did it then, did he? And I didn't tell you because I promised that—wait, hang on, what exactly has he told you?**

_LE: That he's a werewolf and that you, Sirius, and Peter make sure he's all right before and after every full moon._

**JP: Mmm, thought he might leave out the important bits.**

_LE: What?_

**JP: It'll take too long to write out—can you meet me somewhere?**

_LE: Common room should be fairly empty by now._

**JP: Right. See you in a few.**

(March 1, 1977, 12:18am, Dormitories)

_LE: I still can't believe—you are such an idiot, James Potter._

**JP: You'll never stop telling me that, will you? And I haven't even told you everything yet.**

_LE: There's more?_

**JP: Yes, but I didn't want to give you a heart attack.**

_LE: Good idea. Merlin. It's all very impressive, really. And admirable. And actually quite wonderful of you._

**JP: Thank you.**

_LE: Although still illegal._

**JP: Mmm, but in a very noble way.**

_LE: And I'm sorry about before._

**JP: Nah, don't worry about it.**

**JP: So…you were in my dormitory to leave that note earlier, weren't you?**

_LE: Yes, I was._

**JP: Sorry about the mess.**

_LE: It's all right. I sort of expected it._

**JP: Ouch. But fair enough.**

**JP: Hey, Evans? It's…er…nice to talk to you again.**

_LE: You, too. Good night, James._

**JP: Night, Lily.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, hope that wasn't too confusing. I just thought that Remus and James would respectively tell Lily about the werewolf thing and the Animagus stuff in person. And the part James left out was about the Map. But never fear, she'll soon learn.

Again, sorry for such a delay, and I wish I could promise there won't be a similar one between this and the next chapter but…well, short answer is: I can't.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: WHEW, made my unofficial deadline—I was trying to get this chapter in before it'd been a month since I'd updated. Hopefully I can manage to _at least _keep up that schedule. Again, no promises.

Anyway, thanks so much to everyone for their lovely reviews: Lilyplusjames, Irish4eva, Light Under My Skin, sarahedgeworth6, GinnyEvans4, 97 Diagon Alley, summerful21, Jenn222, Dazzled11, amythisrs, dizziest-daydreams, Eldar-Melda, MaryLouise1996, TonksReincarnation, heartofgoldd, Jess the Enthusiast, Shin Chim Hye, JustTrippin, cat among the pixies, jamespotterthefirst, m3ggi3, Maddaz a Hatter, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, I Hate Being A Muggle, FudgeFanatic, StargazerBabells, LauBau, twilightstargazer, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, PotterNerd94, Maximilien Robespierre, MyPatronusIsAPikachu9, Elless, DarlingILoveYou, CNGB, KisstheRain14, and ohprongs!

* * *

March 6, 1977, 9:15am

Charms

* * *

**JP: Miss Lillian Evans, charmed, I'm sure.**

_LE: It's just 'Lily', and 'charmed' is more something one would say when first meeting another person._

**JP: Merlin, put down first thing in the morning, I wasn't expecting that.**

_LE: From me, you weren't expecting that? And yet you always claim to know me._

**JP: You have a point, there. Well, I was excessively bored and _trying _to be clever, but I suppose it will take more with you. Don't worry, I'll think of something.**

(9:23am)

**JP: Did you know that Flitwick flourishes his right hand precisely twice every minute?**

_LE: Merlin, you _are _bored._

**JP: No, watch—it's actually uncanny.**

(9:32am)

_LE: You're right, that is strange. Must be a tick of some sort._

**JP: I bet I could make you tick.**

_LE: Is that flirting, or a threat?_

**JP: I don't know; I told you I'm bored, and this is what happens—words just spew randomly from my quill.**

_LE: That didn't count, by the way._

**JP: As flirting?**

_LE: No, the thing about Flitwick—it wasn't clever, just a careful observation._

_LE: I don't care how dramatically you sigh, I'm standing firm in my decision._

**JP: All _right_.**

(9:40am)

**JP: You know, I don't really _have _to think of anything clever.**

**JP: It's entertaining enough for me to just write to you, so I'm satisfied.**

**JP: Not bored at all, now.**

**JP: What is that smug smirk for, Miss Evans?**

**JP: Lily, stop smiling like that.**

**JP: Stop it!**

**JP: Fine. I'm not satisfied, because I can never turn down a challenge, no matter how ridiculous. Happy?**

**JP: You're still smirking.**

_LE: Well now you know how annoying it is._

**JP: Wrong. When I smirk, it is casually handsome and alluring.**

**JP: Don't _laugh_, Evans, you know it's true. And actually _don't _laugh, Flitwick just shot you a suspicious look.**

(9:51am)

**JP: Got it. I learned to do a Patronus the other day. How's that for clever and impressive?**

_LE: You did? But we're not set to start that until next year!_

**JP: So? I'm allowed to work ahead, aren't I?**

_LE: Yes, I suppose, but…well, how are you sure you're doing it properly?_

**JP: You're just upset that I'm ahead of you in Charms, because you always beat me in it.**

_LE: Please, Potter, I'm not _that _petty._

**JP: Whatever you say, Evans.**

(10:13am)

_LE: And I've been able to produce a Patronus since Christmas._

**JP: Dammit.**

(11:03am, History of Magic)

**JP: So what form does your Patronus take, then?**

_LE: What's yours?_

**JP: I asked you first.**

_LE: So?_

**JP: Those are the rules of questions, Evans. And I know how you hate breaking the rules, so you might as well just answer me.**

_LE: Oh, shut up. And questions do not have _rules_._

**JP: But they do, though. As someone who _does _enjoy disregarding authority, I make it my business to acquire an extensive knowledge of any and all rules.**

_LE: Except when they concern the Restricted Section._

**JP: Right, well, I never bothered with rules of the library, figuring I'd hardly have an occasion to visit it.**

_LE: You'd think you could infer from the word 'restricted' that you might not be allowed free access, though._

**JP: I thought that referred to the narrow stacks.**

_LE: RestrictED, Potter, not restricTIVE._

**JP: Either way, it's a bit stupid, don't you think?**

_LE: No, there are some seriously dangerous books in there, ones that inexperienced students should not have an unrestricted right to use._

**JP: All right, I get the meaning of the word, now, no need to rub it in.**

_LE: That was accidental, actually._

**JP: But you make my point for me, in fact—I _am _an experienced student, so shouldn't they make an exception?**

_LE: Then everyone would be asking for one, that's why they have the rule that you've got to have a teacher's permission. What were you doing in there, anyway?_

**JP: I…well, I didn't _strictly _know I was _in_ the Restricted Section, and if Pince weren't such a bloody mad woman, she might have actually let me explain that.**

_LE: You've never been in the Restricted Section?_

**JP: Oh, I have. But it was at night. Still, no one had ever bothered me in there.**

_LE: That's because no one is _around _at night._

**JP: Well, that's hardly my fault, is it? They should get better security.**

_LE: It's interesting that you only went at night before, though. That seems to suggest you had an unconscious sense you weren't allowed in._

**JP: I don't see how that's relevant.**

_LE: It's not. I was just trying to distract you._

**JP: Er, why?**

_LE: Because class is nearly over, and I have so far successfully refrained from answering your question._

**JP: Oi! That's not on—answer me, Evans!**

_LE: You first._

**JP: I—that's not—what did I say about the rules?**

_LE: That you like to break them. So break this one._

**JP: This is ridiculous.**

_LE: You're right. Which is why you should just tell me what your Patronus is._

**JP: Never.**

_LE: Fine. Then you'll never know mine._

**JP: Oh, but I will, actually. I'm much better at working things out of people than you are.**

_LE: But I am immune to your charms._

**JP: You're not, though.**

_LE: I think six solid years have proved otherwise._

**JP: So if I told you right now that your hair looks very lovely today, you wouldn't blush?**

**JP: Ha.**

_LE: That was just—_

**JP: Sure it was.**

_LE: I was thinking about—_

**JP: Mmhm.**

_LE: But you still haven't figured out my Patronus._

**JP: It's just a matter of time, love.**

* * *

March 12, 1977, 2:17pm

Defense Against the Dark Arts

* * *

MM: So, when's the wedding, Lils?

_**DM: What happened to your guilt over pushing her too far into asking James out and then getting rejected?**_

MM: But that was proven to be a vast misunderstanding, so it's fine. Or apparently it was—Lily still _refuses _to tell us what the misunderstanding was about.

_**DM: She said she couldn't.**_

MM: That's not a reason.

MM: But anyway, Lily?

_LE: No, go on, I enjoy watching the two of you argue._

MM: No, you're just trying to avoid answering my question.

_LE: Well, I'm not marrying Potter. There's your answer._

MM: Yet. You're not marrying him _yet._ And that's because you have to go on a date with him first.

_**DM: Just one? And that's sufficient for marriage?**_

_LE: You should see how Remus feels about that, Dor._

MM: As long as I get to be in _someone's_ wedding, I'm happy.

_**DM: What if I don't want you in my wedding, Marls?**_

**_DM: Merlin, I'm _joking_, no need to look as though someone's died._**

MM: How can you even joke about something as cruel as that?

_**DM: I'm sorry. I'll never do it again.**_

MM: You'd better not.

MM: So, Lily?

_LE: Obviously I cannot be trusted in making the first move. It's up to James now._

MM: Well, that could take ages.

_LE: He knows I meant to ask him out. So if he wants to reciprocate, well, he knows where to find me._

MM: So you're giving up.

_LE: I'm not!_

**_DM: Lily, much as I hate to agree with Marlene…you _are _giving up, if you're going to go on like that._**

MM: Yes, don't want to end up as pathetic as Dorky, do you?

_**DM: Excuse me, but I am dating Remus, am I not?**_

MM: After about a century. At that rate, Lily'll be thirty before she goes on her first date with Potter. By which time, _he'll _have certainly given up, married another girl, and had five children.

_LE: I promise not to let it get that far out of hand._

MM: And that's what I have to accept for now?

_LE: It is._

MM: Fine. But I'm not going to say I like it.

* * *

March 20, 1977, 8:05pm

Detention

* * *

**SB: Moony.**

_RL: Padfoot, you know I already loathe monitoring you or Peter or James in detention—I think McGonagall is employing it as some sort of test, and I think she rather enjoys it—don't make it worse by getting me in trouble for passing notes to you._

**SB: No, don't worry, this is important.**

_RL: If it's about those two girls again, I told you one is going to find out about the other before long, I don't care how "crafty" you claim you are being—_

**SB: I am being exactly the correct amount of crafty. But no, that's not what I wanted to talk about.**

_RL: Thank Merlin._

**SB: Prongs's birthday. We're doing something for that, yes?**

_RL: A party, I'd assume. Seems to be the general trend._

**SB: Yes, but something _good. _Since he's turning seventeen and all.**

_RL: You are not inviting strippers to this party, Sirius._

**SB: I was not—although, now that you mention it, I wonder if I _could_—**

_RL: Sirius._

**SB: Fine.**

**SB: On a scale of practical to detention for a month, how prudent would it be to set off fireworks in the common room?**

_RL: It would be the apocalypse mixed with the ending of last week's Quidditch match._

**SB: Where Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin by _three hundred points_? That _was _the apocalypse, Moony, you witnessed it. The world has actually ended. Because now _we _need to win our last match by an atrocious amount I do not even wish to think of, _and _we won't have Cielto _or _Northelfer due to something silly about them failing potions. What that even has to do with flying, I have no idea…**

_RL: School is a priority, whereas playing Quidditch is a privilege. So if they're not—_

**SB: Yes, yes, all right. I'll tell Prongs to only let brilliant people on the team from now on.**

_RL: Well, if the world's already over, why bother with James's party at all?_

**SB: Why would post-apocalyptic chaos in any way interfere with that? In fact, one might argue that it can only add to the fun.**

_RL: Fireworks it is, then._

**SB: Excellent, I knew you'd come around.**

* * *

March 28, 1977, 2:45am

Dormitories

* * *

**JP: Lily.**

_LE: Drunk again, James?_

**JP: No—ah, hang on….nope. And you make it sound like it happens often. I'm not an alcoholic, you know.**

_LE: What do you mean, 'hang on'? What exactly did you check?_

**JP: If the room spun when I shut my eyes.**

_LE: Isn't it more a concern if it spins while they're open?_

**JP: Yes, but that goes away first. Don't even attempt to sleep while the other one's still happening, because you'll fail miserably. Unless you manage to pass out much earlier.**

_LE: Thank you for the advice; I'll keep it in mind. Happy birthday, by the way._

**JP: Thanks. Although you told me earlier, and it is no longer my birthday.**

_LE: Oh, well. It's the thought that counts, right? Which would also apply to your present…_

**JP: What do you mean? It was brilliant.**

_LE: It wasn't exactly a treasure hunt to Hogsmeade. Or fireworks._

**JP: Well, neither was yours. There wasn't any treasure—since I wasn't there, remember?**

_LE: Um, right. Still, fudge isn't very exciting, especially since I just asked Mum for it. There wasn't much personal effort involved._

**JP: Au contraire, ma cherie. Food—especially dessert—in whatever form and from whatever source, is always appreciated. Well, not _any _form. Or any source. Just, you know, the normal ones. Does that make sense? Oh, you know what I mean.**

_LE: Still. I feel like I should give you something else._

**JP: Do you? Well, my bed's always open. Or, usually, it is. Right now Padfoot is passed out there—I think he mistook it for his. But I can kick him out for us.**

_LE: Oh my _god_, Potter, that is _NOT _what I meant!_

**JP: Well, all right, Sirius can stay if you want.**

_LE: Stop._

**JP: So what did you mean, then?**

_LE: I meant this._

**JP: Is that—was that your Patronus? Wait, you can direct them? How did you do that? Mine always sort of floats off in an arbitrary direction…**

_LE: It's not that hard. I can write it out here for you, if you'd like._

**JP: No, don't bother—I might have lied a little bit about being sober, and who knows where I'd send it by accident. Not that it'd be the worst thing I've mistakenly launched somewhere. But a doe, hmm? I guess that fits.**

_LE: So?_

**JP: Yes?**

_LE: Oh, come on, you can't get away without at least _telling _me what yours is._

**JP: Mmm, I think I can.**

_LE: No, you can't._

**JP: But I never promised I'd tell you after you showed me yours.**

_LE: Potter…_

**JP: Evans…**

_LE: You're infuriating._

**JP: I know.**

* * *

A/N: Stay awesome, readers :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I think I was supposed to get this chapter out in time for someone's birthday? I can't remember if I've succeeded….

But nevertheless, thank you to those who've reviewed since I last posted: Lucius Malloy, PotterheadFairy, delz04, xxDazzled11xx, IFlipForHarryPotter, kit7714, Jenn222, 97 Diagon Alley, RubyRed.950, Eldar-Melda, Elless, MaryLouise1996, whatdotheydream, TarrynLG, twilightstargazer, MyPatronusIsAPikachu9, PotterNerd94, You Gave Me Loaded Dice, heartofgoldd, Maddaz a Hatter, EnchantedWorlds, jamespotterthefirst, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, FudgeFanatic, dizziest-daydreams, TonksReincarnation, Maximilien Robespierre, I Hate Being A Muggle, , killerbunny117, Jess the Enthusiast, ShadowGoblet21, Ulin, and my two anonymous reviewers!

Ah, found it—turns out I am just in time! And a very happy birthday to xxDazzled11xx—hope you have a wonderful day, love.

* * *

April 3, 1977, 9:57am

Potions

* * *

**SB: We're really going to need a miracle Saturday.**

**JP: Black, you have _got _to stop—my nerves are already taking a beating without you constantly repeating your portent of doom.**

**SB: Bollocks—you're never nervous.**

**JP: No, _you're _never nervous, and I take my cues from you. You barely batted an eye when McGonagall caught us coming out of the prefect's bathroom last year, and you only laughed it off after our narrow escape from that nest of Acromantula we accidentally disturbed in the forest fourth year. So now that you're acting as though this match decides your life sentence, I'm beginning to get a bit jumpy about it.**

**SB: Well, our lives _do _depend on it, Prongs. We cannot, on principle, let those Slytherin gits win. And we _will_, unfortunate truth as it is, need a miracle for that.**

**JP: I'm hurt that you show so little confidence in my captaining abilities.**

**SB: No, I know _you're_ brilliant, but—well, here. Let's take a poll, shall we? Wormtail, d'you think we'll need a miracle to win the Cup Saturday?**

PP: Yes.

**SB: There you have it.**

**JP: Dammit, Wormtail.**

PP: What? You said yourself at breakfast—

**JP: I _said _I'd need a miracle to stop me murdering Padfoot the next time he brought it up.**

**SB: Thank you kindly for refraining.**

**JP: I realized our pranking dynamic would be all off without you. Plus, I can't afford to lose another starting player for the match.**

**SB: Good to know you have your priorities sorted.**

**JP: Anyway, Wormtail was a biased choice—you know he just parrots anything you say. I vote we ask Moony as our impartial third party.**

**SB: Fine. Moony?**

_RL: What can I say to get you lot to stop going on about it?_

**SB: For shame, Lupin. Where is your Gryffindor pride?**

_RL: Where's yours, assuming we'll lose the match?_

**JP: Ha! Thanks for that, Moony.**

_RL: My pleasure. Now, can we focus on the _real _miracle needed to rescue this tragedy of a potion I've somehow managed to create?_

**SB: I think "destroy" might be a better word.**

**JP: I wouldn't worry about it—Potions is rubbish, anyway.**

_RL: You gits are never any help._

**SB: Our pleasure.**

* * *

April 5, 1977, 1:18pm

Library

* * *

**JP: Miss Lillian Evans, I—**

_LE: I've told you, it's just "Lily", James._

**JP: It's rude to interrupt, Lillian.**

_LE: Sorry. You were saying?_

**JP: Miss Lillian Evans,**

**I am pleased to cordially extend to you an invitation to a post-Quidditch celebration, to be held this Saturday, the Eighteenth of April, in the year Nineteen-Hundred and Seventy-Seven. Festivities will begin promptly at 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and extend well into the evening hours. Drinks and food will be provided, as well as copious amounts of entertainment by yours truly and co. Please send your response by noon tomorrow.**

**Yours affectionately,**  
**James Harrison Potter, III**

_LE: You're inviting me to the Quidditch after-party?_

**JP: In not so many words as I've just used, and much less artfully, yes.**

_LE: I don't need an invitation, James, it's in the common room. Which is, by definition, open to the _common _public._

**JP: Oh, but it's much more exclusive to receive an invitation from one of the team members. Especially its handsome captain.**

_LE: And are you really named for your father?_

**JP: Nah. But my name sounds much more impressive with 'the third' added at the end, wouldn't you agree?**

_LE: You're odd._

**JP: I know. So? Can I expect your company this Saturday?**

_LE: Do I get something special along with this VIP invitation?_

**JP: Depends. What would you like?**

_LE: I don't know._

**JP: Helpful, you are. Well, I'll think of something.**

* * *

April 6, 1977, 8:02am

Ancient Runes

* * *

MM: I still can't believe he asked what you wanted and you said "I don't know."

_LE: Well, what should I have said?_

MM: You should have told him that you wanted to have his children. Or that you were thinking an outdoor wedding on the coast would be nice. Or that you had a very fervent desire to shag his brains out. Anything! Asked him for a snog, at the very least!

_LE: I don't want an outdoor wedding on the coast._

MM: But you're not denying the other three.

_LE: I could never just _say _any of that, though! He'd think I was mad._

MM: He _already _thinks that.

_LE: True._

MM: You _do _still fancy him, don't you?

_LE: Yes. I'm also still trying to decide if that's a good thing._

MM: Well, you're going to have to go someway or another, so you might as well get a good snog out of it.

_LE: But I don't want _just _a snog._

MM: I'm only saying that can be a start.

_LE: All right, so…so what if I just…_

MM: Just…?

_LE: Just kissed him. At the party._

MM: Heaven would open and a chorus of angels would sing.

_LE: Merlin, that's dramatic. But okay._

MM: Okay? That's it? I've convinced you?

_LE: Yes. I mean, I _am_ being ridiculous about it all. I have been since the date debacle two months ago._

MM: Which is what I have been _telling you _since the date debacle two months ago!

_LE: I'll never ignore your advice again._

MM: Even though I know you're lying, I'm satisfied.

* * *

April 13, 1977, 2:43pm

Library

* * *

**SB: Evans.**

_LE: Black. To what do I owe the pleasure?_

**SB: Rumor has it you'll be present at a most excellent party this Saturday.**

_LE: Yes, I hear Slytherin's planning a pretty decent bash for their inevitable win._

**SB: Not funny, Evans. You have no idea the near heart attacks I've suffered over that very thought this week.**

_LE: Sorry. But I was obviously kidding—of course I hope we win._

**SB: I'm more interested in whether or not I can count on you to set aside your prefect-ly duties for the aforementioned evening. Just for, say, twelve hours. Do I have your word?**

_LE: No._

**SB: Even after Prongs's most considerate invitation? Not everyone gets those, you know.**

_LE: So that was the point of all the fabricated "exclusive" business? To bribe me into turning a blind eye to you lot?_

**SB: No, I'm sure he has far more unsavory intentions for it. Or he should, if he knows what's good for him. Regardless, your silence should be more than paid for.**

_LE: And what have you done to convince Remus of the same?_

**SB: Oh, he was corrupted long ago.**

_LE: Poor thing._

**SB: On the contrary, my dear, _you _are the one who is to be pitied.**

_LE: Will my unrestricted acceptance of this party and all that it entails motivate you to play your best in the match?_

**SB: Will the prospect of unlimited alcohol and women motivate me to win Saturday? I believe the answer to that is a resounding yes.**

_LE: Fine. But only because I hate losing to Slytherin._

* * *

April 15, 1977, 3:39pm

Ancient Runes

* * *

BF: Lil?

_LE: If you want to know what Professor Dunstan's going on about, I haven't the faintest._

BF: I'm sure you'll figure it out in about six seconds; you always do. Me, I haven't had an idea what this bloody subject is about since day one. So I gave up long ago on trying to work it out. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be able to get me in to the Gryffindor party on Saturday.

_LE: I don't know . . ._

BF: Come on, Lil, I never ask you for anything.

_LE: Oh, please, you'd hardly be able to function without me._

BF: I am perfectly self-sufficient, thank you.

_LE: Really? Who snuck into Hogsmeade to pick up those guitar strings so you could finish a song for your girlfriend? And who let you leave ten minutes early from detention last week so you wouldn't be late for your date with Rebecca? And who Charmed her jumper back to its original state after you spilled paint on it trying to make her a portrait for Valentine's day? And who Charmed the _painting _so that it looked halfway decent?_

BF: Well, that only proves I wouldn't have a girlfriend without you.

_LE: Which is probably more pathetic, if you think about it._

BF: That's why I usually don't think about it.

BF: But that's a yes for Saturday, then?

_LE: Why do _you _want to go to a party? There will be people present, you know._

BF: I'm aware of that, yes.

_LE: You hate people._

BF: A fact I haven't forgotten, either.

_LE: So?_

BF: Well, Rebecca and I are start to feeling a bit bored drinking by ourselves every weekend.

_LE: Benjamin Lucas Fenwick, you are an alcoholic._

BF: Nah, I was exaggerating. It's not _every _weekend.

_LE: You're still not helping your case._

BF: I'll do your Runes homework.

_LE: No, I understand Dunstan's explanation now. I just forgot to copy down the first part of the translation, before._

BF: See?

_LE: All right, I'll slip you the password at breakfast Saturday. But only because I want to finally meet this girlfriend of yours._

BF: You're the best, Lil.

* * *

April 19, 1977, 2:45am

Lily: Common room

James: Dormitory

* * *

**JP: You still awake?**

_LE: Yes, why?_

**JP: Because you disappeared rather early, and I wanted to—er, dunno—to make sure you were all right, I guess.**

_LE: Perfectly all right. And sorry, I know I was your exclusive guest and all, but I felt that the only way to fulfill my promise to Sirius was to . . . not be there._

**JP: Oh, well, he was joking about that, you know. We'd still have gone ahead with everything even if you'd threatened to give us detention through the end of seventh year.**

_LE: I know._

**JP: Do you?**

**JP: So, what's the real reason you left early?**

_LE: I couldn't go through with it._

**JP: With what?**

_LE: It's not important. There was something I was supposed to do, except I backed out at the last second._

**JP: That doesn't sound like you.**

_LE: I know. So can we stop talking about it?_

**JP: Sure.**

**JP: Where are you right now?**

_LE: Common room._

**JP: At three in the morning?**

_LE: I couldn't sleep, so I'm…well, I'm doing homework. Don't laugh._

**JP: I'm not. Anymore.**

_LE: Git._

**JP: It's in my nature.**

_LE: I know._

_LE: Do you want to join me?_

**JP: Doing homework? Not really.**

_LE: We wouldn't have to do homework. We could just…talk. Only, we'd have to keep doing it like this, because there's some bloke passed out on the couch across from me, and I'd hate to wake him._

**JP: So courteous, even to the drunk and foolish.**

_LE: How do you think _we _came to be friends?_

**JP: Ha, ha. All right, I'll come keep you company. But only to save you from yourself.**

(3:03am)

_LE: Hello._

**JP: Hello. So, what were you working on?**

_LE: Runes._

**JP: Urgh.**

_LE: Yes, that's generally my reaction as well._

**JP: So why take it?**

_LE: I don't know. Because it looks impressive, I suppose._

**JP: Does that mean you've decided what you want to do after school?**

_LE: No._

_LE: Healing, maybe._

**JP: You'd be good at that.**

_LE: You think?_

**JP: Yes—you're brilliant at Charms and Potions, and that's a lot of it, isn't it? Unless your patients happen to annoy you, then you'd be liable to bite their heads off.**

_LE: Leaving aside that second part, it's strangely comforting that you think I could do it._

**JP: I'm a strangely comforting person.**

**JP: Shh, don't laugh so loud—you'll wake…well, whoever that is.**

_LE: I've been trying to figure it out for the past hour. It's very difficult, with his face mashed into the cushions like that._

**JP: Should we poke him with a stick?**

_LE Do you _have _a stick?_

**JP: No, but a wand's similar, isn't it?**

**JP: Nothing. Hmm. Really must be passed out, then.**

(3:25am)

**JP: Lily?**

_LE: Mmm?_

**JP: Can I ask you something?**

_LE: Of course._

**JP: Do you ever think about fate?**

_LE: Potter, you pick the strangest moments to have deep, meaningful conversations._

**JP: What's so strange about right now? You're here, it's dark and quiet, neither of us can sleep, so we've got nothing better to do but think…it's the perfect time.**

_LE: So you only have deep conversations with me?_

**JP: What?**

_LE: The fact that I'm here was one of your reasons that this was the perfect time for such a conversation._

**JP: Oh, well, you're my reason for a lot of things.**

_LE: That's—um—what was the question again? Right, do I think about fate. In what way, exactly?_

**JP: Dunno, just...do you ever wonder whether the little things you do matter more than you realize? Like, if you normally visit the loo before lunch but one day you decide to go afterwards….Oh, don't laugh, Evans, it was the first example I could think of.**

_LE: So you're asking whether I've considered how my bodily waste affects the tilt of the Earth? Not really, no._

**JP: I'm trying to be serious here, Evans, and you're ruining it.**

_LE: I'm sorry._

_LE: Funny, because it's usually the other way around. I really do think you've had a bad influence on me._

**JP: Or you've had a good one on me.**

_LE: Maybe a bit of both._

**JP: I'd like to think so.**

_LE: Actually, I've recently come to realize that we complement each other fairly well, don't we?_

**JP: We do.**

_LE: So—so I was thinking…_

**JP: Yes?**

_LE: I was thinking that I really want to kiss you right now._

**JP: How convenient, I was just thinking the same. Except about you, obviously. I mean, it would be difficult for me to kiss myself. Impossible, really, if you th—**

_LE: Potter. Shut up._

**JP: I can do that.**

_LE: Good._

(4:12am, Dormitories)

**JP: Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime.**

_LE: We've got a free period after lunch tomorrow._

**JP: Excellent. If you thought all that was impressive just now, wait till you see what I can do with a full stomach.**

**JP: That came out…strange.**

_LE: I can ignore it, if you'd like._

**JP: Much obliged.**

**JP: By the way, I've been meaning to show you something. Ready?**

_LE: Um, I guess so._

_LE: Your Patronus? It's a stag?_

**JP: Mmhm.**

_LE: That's—that's interesting. I mean, if mine's a doe…they say that—well, I've read—um._

**JP: A normal person might not have a clue what you're going on about, but luckily I do. Since we're so compatible and all. Meant to be together, one might say. Which means I've been right all along.**

_LE: Smug prick._

**JP: Call me what you like, Evans, but remember that you still want to snog me.**

_LE: You seem fairly confident about that._

**JP: Tell me I'm wrong.**

**JP: Ha. Knew it.**

**JP: So, tomorrow, then? I'll find you after lunch.**

_LE: I'll be waiting._

* * *

A/N: You stay classy, readers.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm so, so sorry. There are no excuses. I mean, school's been busy, but not _that _busy. I tried time and again to write this chapter, and I just couldn't do it. I somehow have this mental block writing Lily and James when they're actually together. And if you've read some of my other stories, you'll know I usually end it when they get together for that very reason. But for this one I decided no, I will try to do more of their relationship, because I know people love that part too. Don't get me wrong, I'm one of them, I just can't write it.

But thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it's you all who motivate me to keep writing: Serendipity123, elliey black, helloinspiration, charlottembp, edwardloove, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, Scarlet Natalia, Light Under My Skin, twilightstargazer, PotterNerd94, MKaseyM, Maximilien Robespierre, dizziest-daydreams, 97 Diagon Alley, xxDazzled11xx, ShadowGoblet21, FudgeFanatic, I Hate Being A Muggle, Evisawesome, heartofgoldd, tardisinthesgc, RandomFandom5, MyPatronusIsAPikachu9, jamespotterthefirst, Love Our Troops, past Decembers, killerbunny117, katerinagrey, MaryLouise1996, whatdotheydream, Eldar-Melda, Jess the Enthusiast, TheWhiteAngel797, Honey Badger7437, EnchantedWorlds, You Gave Me Loaded Dice, shiny ruby, TonksReincarnation, Lucius Malloy, Maddaz a Hatter, delz04, StargazerBabells, m3ggi3, WobblyJelly, Elless, FREEZEiceFREEZE, KisstheRain14, superpig909, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, and my anon reviewer!

* * *

April 22, 1977, 9:25am

Ancient Runes

* * *

BF: Ergh.

_LE: I told you not to eat that fifth pastry at breakfast. Do you need the nurse?_

BF: No, it's not that. I was thinking about you and Potter again.

_LE: And why does that deserve an "ergh"?_

BF: Because of the other night. When you snogged in front of me.

_LE: Fenwick, we di—_

BF: I cannot believe you _snogged _in front of me! It's like watching my sister and her twat of a husband over the holidays! Which I try not to do, thank you very much!

_LE: But you didn't actually _see _us, Ben, as you were passed out on the couch. And James is not a twat._

BF: Debatable.

_LE: Watch it, Fenwick._

BF: Fine, fine, he's all right. But only all right. And you could have woken me, it would have been the decent thing to do.

_LE: Potter poked you with his wand and you didn't so much as twitch. I doubt a dragon crashing through the common room could have woken you._

BF: I blame the alcohol.

_LE: It didn't force itself down your throat._

BF: And Potter's tongue didn't force itself down yours.

_LE: I'm failing to see how my snogging Potter is the same as you passing out from drinking too much._

BF: It's not. It's worse.

_LE: Merlin, Ben, what's the problem?_

BF: He's going to be around all the time now, that's the problem.

_LE: He already was, because we were mates! Besides, _you're _never around, anyway!_

BF: But if I want to be, I've got to take him into account.

_LE: Not necessarily._

BF: What?

_LE: I'm perfectly capable of telling him to bugger off so I can spend time with one of my best mates, if it bothers you so much._

BF: Yeah? Well, that's a relief.

BF: And you should just know that if he hurts you, I'll kill him.

_LE: I know, Ben._

(11:45am, Charms)

MM: I still can't believe it. I can't believe you _actually _did it!

_LE: I nearly didn't._

MM: I didn't think you would.

_LE: I know—you lectured me about it for half an hour last night when I left the party._

MM: I'll never doubt you again.

**_DM: Well, _I _can't believe I had to find out through Remus. What sort of best mate are you, Lily?_**

MM: Give her a break, Dorky, you know Potter was probably jumping around like a small child at Christmas after it happened so there really wasn't any way Remus couldn't have found out first.

_**DM: Funny, those are the exact words he used to describe James, actually.**_

MM: Anyway, Lily's more refined than that.

_LE: Yes, snogging boys in the middle of the night is the height of class._

MM: First of all, it was one boy, and second you're dating him, so it doesn't exactly make you a harlot.

_LE: I suppose._

MM: You suppose you're not a harlot or you suppose you're dating him?

_**DM: Or you suppose it was one boy?**_

MM: Of course it was one boy, Dor.

_**DM: I don't know, she's gotten them mixed up before—never forget the Gideon-Fabian incident.**_

_LE: I never will, trust me. But no, I meant I was unsure if James and I are dating. We never actually _said _that we were, but we must be, right?_

MM: Maybe not—you've really got to spell things out with blokes.

_**DM: Which you obviously fail to do, Marlene.**_

MM: Yes, but it's on purpose.

_LE: But remember Michael in fourth year? We kissed on New Year's and that seemed to work as some sort of unspoken signal that we were seeing each other._

MM: An unspoken signal for him to awkwardly follow you around for three weeks, you mean.

_LE: It wasn't awkward!_

MM: You two never _did _anything!

_LE: He was very sweet, Marls, and I won't have you slandering my first boyfriend._

MM: Yes, because that's what every girl wants. Sweet. Boring, more like.

_**DM: Remus is very sweet.**_

MM: I know.

_**DM: And he's not boring at all, I'll have you know. In fact, last night he—**_

_LE: Right, that's the bell for lunch, and thank Merlin because if this conversation had gone any further I'd never have been able to do prefect rounds with Remus again._

(2:05pm, Transfiguration)

**JP: Good day to you, m'lady.**

_LE: Hello._

**JP: How're things?**

_LE: Fine._

**JP: Are you only capable of answering in one-word sentences?**

_LE: No._

**JP: Are you sure?**

_LE: Yes._

**JP: Are you _really _sure? I'd understand if my snogging after lunch has left you unable to string two words together. It is fairly mind-boggling.**

_LE: Merlin._

**JP: I know. That was my reaction, too. I mean, you're lucky _I _can speak in full sentences right now.**

**JP: You're cute when you blush, Evans.**

_LE: Stop it, Potter._

**JP: Ah, so you _can _speak! Excellent. It will make our date next Saturday far less boring.**

_LE: What date?_

**JP: The one I'm taking you on.**

_LE: Right. That clears things up._

**JP: Well, if you don't want to go…**

_LE: No, I do._

_LE: Wait, next Saturday? Isn't that the last Hogsmeade visit of the year?_

**JP: It is.**

_LE: So that's where we're going? Hogsmeade?_

**JP: That was the plan, yes.**

_LE: All right. That seems harmless enough._

**JP: Why would I harm you on our first date? The fifth, maybe….**

**JP: Joking, Evans—relax.**

**JP: Merlin, that glare of yours is still a fearsome thing to behold, even though we're dating.**

_LE: Good. I've got to have some way to keep you in line._

_LE: It _is _strange, though, isn't it?_

**JP: What is?**

_LE: That we're dating._

**JP: Er, why?**

_LE: I don't know. Just, with everything before._

**JP: But things have worked well enough with us being mates, haven't they? And now we get to snog as well, so what could go wrong?**

_LE: Nothing that I can see. In fact, I wish McGonagall'd hurry up._

**JP: Why?**

_LE: We have another free period after this. Maybe you can try boggling my mind again._

**JP: I knew you'd make an excellent girlfriend.**

* * *

April 30, 1977, 9:31am

Potions

* * *

**JP: Is Potions always this boring?**

**SB: Yes. But please don't start singing again.**

**JP: What?**

**SB: You've been singing for the past week.**

**JP: Bollocks.**

**SB: 'Fraid not, mate. Every morning in the shower.**

_RL: I feel that you would say 'kinky' at this moment, Padfoot._

**SB: Moony. I'm so proud. I've trained you well.**

_RL: Merlin help me._

**SB: But no, Prongs and I haven't been showering together. I can sadly hear his horrible attempt at carrying a tune through the walls. Haven't you lot heard it?**

_RL: Yes._

PP: It _is _pretty awful, Prongs.

**SB: And far too cheery for the mornings.**

**JP: Gits. Aren't I allowed to be happy?**

_RL: Of course you are._

**SB: Just not that happy.**

_RL: Padfoot._

**SB: What? I thought that when he _finally _started dating Lily we'd get a well-deserved relief from the moaning and complaining. But this is almost worse.**

_RL: You're just jealous, Padfoot._

PP: Yeah, didn't Marianne Baxley turn you down for Hogsmeade this weekend?

**SB: We do not speak of such things, Wormtail.**

**JP: Tough break, mate. Looks like you'll have to settle for Stalker Susan after all.**

**SB: I would rather sit through an entire History of Magic lesson while house elves force-feed me my great-aunt's horrid fruitcake and Snape sticks red-hot needles into my eyes.**

_RL: Graphic._

PP: And anyway, Susan's nice. Fit, too.

**SB: Please, by all means, you take her, Wormtail. You have my absolute and fervent blessing.**

**JP: I, meanwhile, will be going with my girlfriend, Lily Evans.**

**SB: "My girlfriend, Lily Evans." You just love saying that, don't you?**

_RL: He's afraid that it might stop being true if he doesn't._

**JP: Sod off, Moony.**

_RL: I'm joking, Prongs, lighten up._

**SB: When Moony tells you to lighten up, you know it's bad.**

**JP: I thought the problem was that I was too cheerful.**

PP: I think the problem is the singing.

**SB: Yes. Can we all agree that the singing has got to stop?**

**JP: Fine. I'll try to control myself from now on.**

**SB: Great.**

**SB: And I _am_ happy for you and all that rubbish.**

**JP: I know.**

* * *

May 4, 1977, 10:32am

Lily: Great Hall

James: Library

* * *

**JP: Don't hate me.**

_LE: What did you do now, Potter?_

**JP: I may have inadvertently caused myself to have to stand you up for our first date.**

_LE: I don't think it counts as standing me up if you warn me ahead of time. But what happened? Are you all right?_

**JP: For now, yes. I might have jumped out a window by the end of the day, though. McGonagall cornered me on my way down to breakfast and asked if I could tutor one of her first years. Don't know why it had to be today of all days, though I'm not sure she really cares to keep track of Hogsmeade dates. The more important mystery is why I agreed. It had something to do with a premonition that our illustrious Head of House wouldn't quite see eye to eye with me about a date being more important than a student's future. Even if it is a date with the most brilliant and gorgeous bird at this school.**

_LE: Potter, how many times has flattery worked on me before?_

**JP: Not many. I know, I'm an awful, inconsiderate boyfriend. Already. It hasn't even been two weeks yet.**

_LE: No, you're not. Obviously you feel terrible about missing our date, which counts for something. And I think it's nice that you agreed to help that first year—quite selfless of you, actually._

**JP: Yes, well, I'm beginning to see why I always preferred being selfish instead. But listen, you go on ahead to the village, and I'll do my best to join you later.**

_LE: All right. And don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to have our first date. Unless you actually do jump out of a window. But hang on, did you say McGonagall stopped you on your way to breakfast? Have you eaten yet? I can bring you something if you'd like._

**JP: You are a perfect human being, Lily Evans.**

_LE: I do my best._

(6:25pm, James: Library; Lily: Common Room)

**JP: You back yet?**

_LE: Yes, I was thinking about going down to dinner in a bit—would you be free to join me?_

**JP: Yes, we just finished. Merlin, it's difficult explaining Transfiguration to someone who barely knows how to hold a wand. Anyway, don't go to the Great Hall—meet me by that statue of the one-eyed witch, where I sent you on your birthday. You know the one?**

_LE: Mmhm, I remember. But what are you planning?_

**JP: You'll see.**

(10:56pm, Dormitories)

_LE: That may have been the best first date I've ever had._

**JP: _May _have been?**

_LE: All right, it was._

**JP: Good. Although we really didn't do much besides grab dinner and walk around the village. Basically a later version of what we would have done today anyway.**

_LE: Yes, but it's not everyday you're with someone who can swindle his way into one of the Three Broomstick's private back rooms in which that same person somehow arranged a candlelit dinner, complete with wine and pudding._

**JP: Just took a quick owl to Rosie, that's all.**

_LE: Still. I almost wish you'd told me, I would have put on something nicer._

**JP: You looked fine. You always look nice.**

_LE: Thanks. Although now you've made me blush again._

**JP: Mmm, wish I was there to see it.**

**JP: I could be, if you'd like.**

_LE: I…um…I don't know…_

**JP: Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.**

_LE: You didn't. It's just, Marlene and Dorcas are asleep and I don't think they would appreciate you barging into our dormitory._

**JP: It's all right if you want to take things slow, Evans.**

_LE: I can't make excuses to you, can I? You always know what I'm really thinking._

**JP: I'm your boyfriend—that's my job.**

_LE: Thanks for understanding._

**JP: Sure thing. Good night, girlfriend.**

* * *

A/N: And after all that it's even sort of a filler chapter. Again, my deepest apologies. I'll really try to get the next one out faster, now that break starts next week! I'm also going to try to get a one-shot out for Christmas, too…


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well, my goal was to update by Christmas, and I made it! It might be a bit of a boring chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless.

Thanks ever so much to last week's reviewers: RandomFandom5, I Hate Being A Muggle, MyPatronusIsAPikachu9, Maximilien Robespierre, LilyEvansPotter, FudgeFanatic, 97 Diagon Alley, past Decembers, twilightstargazer, scared of clouds, MaryLouise1996, TheWhiteAngel797, shiny ruby, You Gave Me Loaded Dice, m3ggi3, EnchantedWorlds, Fyrebolt, whatdotheydream, Elless, tardisinthesgc, Maddaz a Hatter, Jess the Enthusiast, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, jamespotterthefirst, WobblyJelly, Jenn222, StargazerBabells, TonksReincarnation, heartofgoldd, and my 2 anon reviewers!

* * *

June 4, 1977, 2:00pm

History of Magic

* * *

**JP: Merlin, I'm bored. Want to snog?**

_LE: Potter, we can't _snog _during an exam, much less pass notes! Just be patient—there's only fifteen minutes left._

**JP: Don't see why we can't leave when we're done, anyway. And I'm sure Binns would notice neither the notes nor the snogging.**

_LE: You probably have a point, there. All right, I'll give you one of the two._

_LE: I meant the _notes _James! Sit down!_

**JP: I know you did. Just wanted to see your reaction.**

_LE: Merlin._

_LE: Not that I _don't_ want to snog you, of course._

**JP: I know.**

**JP: Remind me why we're still in this class?**

_LE: Because we've got to wait for the exam period to end._

**JP: No, not that—though I would still be open for an explanation there. I meant, why have we decided to do N.E.W.T. level **_**History **_**of all boring subjects?**

_LE: It's not boring! I mean, Binns makes it atrociously difficult to bear, yes, but the topic itself is interesting. Though that doesn't answer why you chose to continue with it._

**JP: Because you did. Don't laugh, Evans, you already knew I was pathetic.**

_LE: It's not…_too _pathetic. Almost sweet, in a way._

**JP: No, it's not. But you're kind for saying so.**

_LE: You know, I feel a bit sorry for Binns._

**JP: Why? Because he hasn't got a pathetic stalker as well?**

_LE: No. It's sad, though, isn't it? He's done the same lectures every day for years, and no one even appreciates them. It would be awful to have such a meaningless life._

**JP: Death, you mean.**

_LE: Right. And really, that's probably the most depressing part. I'd hate to go on just…_existing _like that._

**JP: Better to just die young and get it over with? You and Sirius should have a chat.**

_LE: No, I never said it would be better to die young. But if it was a choice between that and watching all your family and friends grow old and die all the while knowing you _couldn't _ever die…maybe._

**JP: Bloody hell, what happened to talking about snogging?**

_LE: Sorry. I know you hate speaking about serious things._

**JP: What? No I don't.**

_LE: Yes, you do. You always have._

**JP: Well, I'm sorry if **_**death **_**isn't exactly something I enjoy discussing at length.**

_LE: It happens to everyone, James._

**JP: Yes, I'm well aware of the fact, Evans. My father died when I was a boy, remember?**

_LE: Of course I remember, and I wasn't trying to remind you of that._

**JP: Well, too late. And thank Merlin, that's the bell. Have a good summer.**

_LE: But—_

* * *

June 6, 1977, 9:23am

James: Godric's Hollow

Sirius: His flat

Lily, Remus, Benjy, and Marlene: Their respective homes

* * *

**JP: "Have a good summer"? Merlin, what is wrong with me?**

**SB: At the moment, it's the fact that you're waking me at this ungodly hour to complain about your stupidity.**

**JP: If you still lived with us it wouldn't be a problem.**

**SB: Yes it would, because you'd still be waking me up at this ungodly hour to complain about your stupidity.**

**SB: But it's sweet that you miss me, Prongs.**

**JP: Shove off, Padfoot.**

**SB: No. Now that I'm fully awake, you'd better make good on this complaining bit.**

**JP: I'm still doing it.**

**SB: Doing what? Complaining?**

**JP: Being an idiot.**

**SB: Well, yes. I don't think that's likely to stop anytime soon.**

**JP: I hoped it might.**

**SB: Hope is a fickle thing.**

**JP: I thought it was love that was fickle?**

**SB: Excuse me, but who gave you the right to act as Moony in his absence?**

**JP: Either way, you wouldn't happen to have any brilliant advice, would you?**

**SB: Sorry, mate, I've got to go. Pete just showed up claiming boredom. And apparently I'm to come up with a solution to that. I don't know what's wrong with you people—summer is a time for sleeping. That's it. And perhaps seducing the pretty Muggle girl who works at the pub down the street from my flat. But that can wait til the afternoon at least.**

(11:03am)

BF: Er, you doing any better, Lil?

_LE: A little. Thanks for asking, Ben._

BF: Rebecca and I can avenge you, if you want.

_LE: No, that's all right. It's my problem, I should fix it._

BF: I think _Potter _should fix it, actually. Or you should fix him. I heard McKinnon threatened castration; seems a fitting punishment to me.

_LE: I'll keep it in mind._

BF: Excellent. Oh, and if you're looking for something distracting to do tonight, Carmicheal and I were thinking of a pub hop to start off the summer right.

_LE: You are _such _an alcoholic, Ben!_

BF: Oh, come on, Lil, we're on holiday!

_LE: Be that as it may, I think I'll pass._

BF: Fine. Your loss.

(11:10am)

**JP: Well, Padfoot was no help.**

_RL: As expected?_

**JP: Er, sort of, yeah. Still, you know he'd feel left out if he didn't get to contribute anything.**

_RL: Have you tried apologizing to her? That's generally how people go about these sorts of things, you know._

**JP: It depends on how much she wants to kill me.**

_RL: Dorcas said she seemed quite upset._

**JP: Yes, I gathered as much when I tried to talk to her on the train but was stopped entering her compartment by McKinnon, who threatened to "vanish my man-parts" if I came any nearer.**

_RL: Merlin. Hopefully Lily will be more forgiving._

**JP: Or our relationship will be cut tragically short. Er, no pun intended.**

(2:15pm)

MM: My wand is still yours to command, Miss Evans.

_LE: I'd really rather you not divest Potter of his…manhood._

MM: "Manhood"? What is this, the seventeenth century?

_LE: No. All I'm saying is that I may need him to be able to use those parts in the future._

MM: Oh my god, Lily Celeste Evans, have you had sex and not told me? That will only be acceptable if you now make it up to me by sharing every gory detail. Was it good? I bet it was good.

_LE: We haven't had sex, Marlene. But which is it you want, for me to force James into a life of celibacy or shag him?_

MM: Hmm. Can I have a day to think about it?

_LE: You're mad._

MM: No, _you _are for not jumping that fine specimen of a man yet.

(4:45pm)

**SB: Oi, Evans, you should forgive Prongs. I know he's a git, but he's my mate as well, and summer will be awfully boring if he's moping around for all of it.**

_LE: So I should forgive him for your sake._

**SB: Yes. Isn't that what I said?**

_LE: How selfless of you._

**SB: I know. Oh, I heard about what McKinnon said on the train, and trust me, you're going to want Prongs to keep all his bits in tact. For your own happiness, you know.**

_LE: I do, but I'm concerned how _you_ do?_

**SB: Not important, love.**

(6:34pm)

_LE: Apparently I'm supposed to forgive you._

**JP: Dammit, I was going to be the one who wrote first.**

_LE: Well._

**JP: Well.**

**JP: I still want to see you over the summer. Obviously.**

_LE: I know. And I'm sorry for being insensitive before. It was an awful choice of conversation._

**JP: Nah, I was just acting…I think "petulant" is the appropriate word.**

_LE: I guess I was just preoccupied with the story in the _Prophet _that morning about that wizarding family who disappeared last week._

**JP: Oh, right. Well, I'm sure they'll turn up.**

_LE: They're not the first, though. Remember the beginning of spring term? That little girl they found who'd been missing since Christmas? It was horrible what had been done to her._

**JP: Yeah, it was.**

_LE: And the Muggleborn boy who was attacked on the train at Easter?_

**JP: What's brought all this on, Evans? Everything all right?**

_LE: It's just…Snape said something odd to me just after our Potions exam. You didn't notice because you'd sprinted from the room the moment it was over._

**JP: They were serving pudding at dinner. And in my defense, I saved you some. But what did he want?**

_LE: He just said, "Be careful." That was all. He's avoided me all year (not that I'm complaining) and then out of nowhere he comes up with some cryptic message like that?_

**JP: Hmm. Well, I don't think you should worry about it. He was probably just being a git like usual.**

_LE: I suppose. Anyway, if you're not busy Benjy invited me out with him and his mate, so if you wanted to go…or you could come here for dinner, I know mum would love to see you and she wouldn't mind it being last minute; she always cooks too much for us since my sister moved out anyway._

**JP: That sounds loads better than what I've got going tonight, but I can't. Mum would throw a fit if I left.**

_LE: What, does she keep you locked in your house all summer?_

**JP: No, I'm not at home—at the beginning of summer we always visit Mum's old school friends in the village where she grew up. It's dead boring here, though I suppose Rose will be around to keep me company. Still, it'd be great if you could come up too. I'll ask Mum tomorrow.**

_LE: All right._

**JP: Never fear, lovely girlfriend, we shall snog soon.**

_LE: Okay. I'll talk to you later, James._

**JP: Bye, Lily.**

(9:12pm)

_LE: Can I ask you a question? Do you know who Rose is?_

**SB: Evans, always a pleasure to hear from you. And Rose? She's the reason I nearly didn't move out of the Potters' this summer. She's everything I want in a woman—tall, blonde, has this wicked accent because her mum's French…only thing is, she hates me.**

_LE: Small detail._

**SB: That's what I thought. Anyway, she's Prongs's childhood sweetheart or some such rubbish.**

_LE: Oh._

**SB: Now, don't go thinking what I know you're thinking. He's mad about you, remember?**

_LE: Then why didn't he tell me about her?_

**SB: I'm sure he just forgot. Really, Evans, it's nothing to worry about. But I must be off, Remus is here. It appears my mates are lost without me, can't manage to keep themselves occupied in my absence.**

_LE: Oh, okay. Say hi to him for me._

**SB: Done. And Remus hopes you're having a good summer so far. As do I. My happiness depends on James's, and therefore yours, don't forget it.**

_LE: I won't._

**SB: There's a good girl.**

* * *

A/N: More about Rose in the next chapter :) Also, I hope to have the one-shot I wrote for Christmas up later tonight! Happy Holidays everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: SORRY for the late update, you've all been incredibly patient, thank you, and a special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: ZLM20, xxDazzled11xx, . .falls, SiriusBlackIsAwesome, PrincessDreamGirl, peacock33, Jerry Side, Sapphire Leo, xoLOVExo, absterdabster012, ShadowGoblet21, GinnyEvans4, Kim, 97 Diagon Alley, twilightstargazer, MaryLouise1996, Jenn222, jamespotterthefirst, Maddaz a Hatter, Light Under My Skin, TheRedHeadGirl, RandomFandom5, we make paper cranes, TonksReincarnation, Jess the Enthusiast, I Hate Being A Muggle, shiny ruby, WobblyJelly, heartofgoldd, Honey Badger7437, Serendipity123, FudgeFanatic, and my 3 anon reviewers!

I've got some news probably none of you will like. But in the interest of letting you remain my faithful readers for one more chapter, I'll save that for the end.

Oh, and just for clarity—assume everyone is writing from their respective houses unless otherwise stated!

* * *

June 9, 1977, 8:12am

Godric's Hollow

* * *

_RD: Save me, Pots._

**JP: Merlin, Rosey Posey, you've only been here two days.**

_RD: Yes. And?_

**JP: I'm sorry we're not **_**refined **_**enough for your newly acquired Parisian tastes.**

_RD: I don't live in Paris, James._

**JP: Well, that's the only place worth going in France, can't see why they wouldn't put Beauxbatons there.**

_RD: You've never been to France, how would you know?_

**JP: I just do, all right?**

_RD: Fine. And _I _know you find Godric's Hollow as bloody boring as I do, so drop the act and come entertain me. Mum's been awful since I arrived—going on about how I should be thinking about 'finding a husband' (her actual words) soon, as if this was the sodding eighteenth century. I told her I'd rather move home permanently, and now she's threatening that I've either got to make good on that promise or she'll arrange a marriage for me. And I haven't even got you to fall back on anymore, because you've gone and found yourself a girlfriend._

_RD: Which is lovely, of course, when do I meet her?_

**JP: Not before Mum does, or she'll have a fit.**

_RD: Lizzy wouldn't care; we're mates._

**JP: As much affection as my mother has for you, Posey, I doubt she'd let you call her "Lizzy."**

_RD: I could at least get away with "Elizabeth," though. Whereas _my _mum still makes you call her "Mrs. Dupont," as though she _hasn't _known you since you regularly wet your pants._

**JP: A charming image. You should definitely bring that up again when Lily's around.**

_RD: So that's it, is it? You haven't introduced me to your girlfriend because you're afraid I'll embarrass you?_

**JP: Oh, I'm certain you will.**

_RD: What if I promise to be good? The perfect example of a lady._

**JP: You've never been a lady, Rose.**

_RD: Oi! Thanks a lot, you sod._

**JP: But it's one of your best qualities.**

_RD: You're still a git. Now, let's go somewhere._

**JP: Where? The cemetery? Or the church? Or the one pub in town, which doesn't serve alcohol during the day?**

_RD: Those are basically our only options, aren't they? No wonder I hate it here._

**JP: Cemetery it is, then.**

_RD: It's morbid how often you visit that place._

**JP: What? It's fascinating to see all the people who managed to live here without dying of boredom.**

_RD: How do you know that _wasn't_ what killed them?_

**JP: Good point.**

_RD: See you in a few._

* * *

June 10, 1977, 10:56am

* * *

**JP: Evans, good news. Mum says you're more than welcome to stay with us for our last two weeks here. I'll send you the address.**

_LE: So, who is she?_

**JP: Who's who?**

_LE: Don't play innocent with me, Potter._

**JP: Er, am I in trouble?**

_LE: Only if I find out you didn't tell me about this "Rose" on purpose._

**JP: Oh. I haven't mentioned Rose yet? I **_**am **_**in trouble, then, she'll be offended you don't know everything about her.**

_LE: Do you have some sort of odd fetish for girls named after flowers?_

**JP: What? No, Rose and I aren't like **_**that**_**, trust me. Where'd you get that idea, anyway?**

_LE: Sirius. He told me not to worry about it, which I naturally took to mean I should._

**JP: I'm sorry, I should have remembered to tell you. Rose is just a mate—we sort of grew up together.**

_LE: She wasn't your childhood sweetheart, then?_

**JP: Excuse me while I murder my best mate.**

**JP: All right, that's done. No, definitely not sweethearts. Not even close. There's a reason Rose would never go for Sirius, despite his dogged efforts to win her over.**

_LE: Because she hates him?_

**JP: Well, there's that. But even if he wasn't the world's most arrogant prat (after me, of course), he still wouldn't stand a chance.**

**JP: Don't tell Rose I told you all that, though.**

_LE: I won't. And if you say there was never anything between you two, I believe you._

_LE: To answer your earlier question, yes, I'd love to visit and see where the famous James Potter grew up._

**JP: Excellent.**

(11:04am)

**JP: "Childhood sweethearts"? Thanks a lot, Padfoot.**

**SB: Why are you up at such an ungodly hour, Prongs? It's summer. And I don't know what you're so worried about, I told Lily how madly in love with her you are.**

**JP: You **_**what**_**?!**

**SB: Or maybe just "mad", was the word I used. I can't remember.**

**JP: You're the worst best mate I've ever had, Padfoot.**

**SB: I'd better be the **_**only **_**one you've ever had. But are you?**

**JP: In love with Lily? What do you think?**

**SB: Oh, Merlin. Disgusting. And yet I'm also, bafflingly, happy for you. But perhaps that's just because I'm too tired to muster up any other emotion.**

**JP: I wouldn't have pegged "happiness" as your default.**

**SB: You're right. It must be genuine, then.**

* * *

June 14, 1977, 3:28pm

* * *

_LE: Hello Remus, my dear friend. I miss our weekly patrols together. Well, no, I don't miss patrols, I'm not that desperate. But I do miss catching up on your life. You could have discovered a new cure for boils by now for all I know. Or spent a day straight with nothing but tea and a book to entertain you, which is more likely. Or been killed in a tragic broomstick accident, no doubt caused by Black or Potter. But that would be horrible, I hope that's not true._

_RL: Lily, how bored are you right now?_

_LE: Very. Is it that obvious?_

_RL: It is. I assume you wouldn't normally be plotting my untimely passing, otherwise._

_LE: I was not _plotting _it, that would be disturbing. I was merely speculating on your activities the past couple of weeks._

_RL: I'll leave you to your speculation, then, I'm sure it will be more exciting than the truth._

_LE: You sound despondent._

_RL: No._

_LE: I think you are, if you can't even come up with a colorful argument. Has Dorcas written yet? I know she wishes she could have spent the summer here. I mean, not really, since she's in Prague, and who would pass up Prague for England? But I'm sure she misses you._

_RL: Mmhm, she sent me a quick owl when she arrived._

_LE: But nothing since then? I'll have to have a word with her._

_RL: No you don't._

_LE: I do, though. It's a best friend's duty to inform her mate when she is being unacceptably self-centered._

_RL: I've tried that with Sirius for years, but nothing seems to work._

_LE: Well, you can't fix everyone._

(5:16pm)

_LE: Dorcas Louise Meadows, you write to your depressed and lonely boyfriend right now. No, I'm making him sound pathetic, which I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate. But he certainly wouldn't say no to a word from you. At least let him know you're still alive, for Merlin's sake. All right, I'll stop mothering, I know you and Marlene hate when I do that._

_I hope you're having a delicious time in Prague, but don't forget the rest of us!_

_And sorry for using your middle name. I haven't forgotten how much you dislike it. Remember how I did that to you and Benjy all the time second year? It's a wonder you're both still friends with me. Anyway, miss you, dear, but I'll see you at the end of July!_

(5:31pm)

_LE: Benjamin Lucas Fenwick._

BF: Merlin, what did I do to deserve that?

_LE: Nothing. I was just recently reminded how awful you find your middle name, and how ridiculous _I _find _that, _and I therefore felt the need to use it._

BF: Rubbish mate, you are.

_LE: I know you miss me, Fenwick._

BF: I suppose wouldn't object to, say, meeting up at the Cauldron tonight.

_LE: Can't. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning to visit James for two weeks._

BF: Use protection.

_LE: Merlin, Fenwick. I'm sure we'll be sleeping in separate beds—his mum will be there, after all._

BF: Still. You do _not _want to have that idiot's children, trust me.

_LE: I told you to stop insulting my boyfriend._

BF: Probably not going to happen.

_LE: At least I've been warned, then._

* * *

June 15, 1978, 6:38pm

Godric's Hollow

* * *

_LE: What if they all hate me?_

**JP: That's ridiculous. I'll disown them if they do.**

_LE: I don't think you can disown your own mother, James._

**JP: Sirius did it. Are you ready yet?**

_LE: I've been ready for five minutes. Just working up the courage to come down._

**JP: Merlin, Evans, at this rate we're going to be late. I promise everyone is nice. Well, Helen—Rose's mum—is a bit odd. And Rose can be overwhelming to people the first time they meet her. But then again, I've been told the same. You survived our first meeting, though. Okay. I'm getting off topic. And I'm also leaving in one minute with or without you…**

_LE: All right, all right, I'm coming._

(10:24pm)

_RD: Lily's fantastic, James, I love her._

**JP: Me too.**

(10:42pm)

**JP: See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Leaving out the bit where Rosie's mum asked when we were getting married, of course.**

_LE: Yes, that was embarrassing._

**JP: Gee, thanks, Evans.**

_LE: You know that's not what I meant._

**JP: Anyway, the woman's obsessed with marriage. Just ask Rose—the poor girl gets hammered about the subject every time she's home.**

_LE: I really like her—Rose. I feel silly for getting jealous._

**JP: That's all right, Sirius deserves all of the blame. And you're a better girlfriend than Rose could ever be, anyway.**

_LE: Good. You're rather wonderful yourself._

**JP: What can I say? I make the ladies swoon.**

_LE: Maybe I would if I wasn't so busy laughing at that assertion._

**JP: Oi! I can be romantic, all right?**

_LE: So you're going to start sending me flowers and writing poetry, are you?_

**JP: If that's what you want.**

_LE: You couldn't write a poem to save your life, Potter._

**JP: You think so, Evans? Well, this is where I prove you wrong: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?/Thou art more lovely; instead/Let's finish this poem in your bed.**

_LE: All right._

**JP: 'All right'? I think 'brilliant' is the word you're looking for, actually. 'Inspired', 'genius', or 'moving' would also work.**

_LE: No, Potter, I meant 'all right.'_

**JP: Oh.**

**JP: **_**OH.**_

_LE: There you go._

**JP: I'll be right over.**

* * *

A/N: So much for taking it slow, Lily. But she probably knew that was futile from the start. They're both too hot for that. As to whether I was implying at the end there that they actually *whispers dramatically* had sex, in my mind the answer is no. There are plenty of other fun things you can do in a bed, though….

Anyway, you've now met the elusive Rose. And James loves Lily, so all is well.

What is less well is what I'm about to tell you. Basically, I'm putting this story on hiatus. I feel like I'm uttering the worst curse word in the world saying that, and I feel absolutely awful about it, because you all deserve better. What's happened (as you may have guessed by the fact that this update took nearly two months) is life has become exceptionally busy and stressful. And I don't see that stopping for…about the next four years. I'm so, so sorry, this story certainly isn't done in my head and it kills me that I have no time for it anymore. But you've all been wonderful and supportive and lovely, and I really appreciate each and every one of you.

Hopefully we'll meet again.

~WeasleyWannabee


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I have momentarily surfaced from the abyss of grad school to post the next chapter. (Perhaps I was too dramatic in thinking it would take me four years to update.) I actually started this on spring break, and am now taking advantage of the four hour bus ride I'm on to visit my boyfriend to finish it up!

Great and many thanks to all of you—you're the reason I've stayed motivated to write this story and kept it constantly in the back of my mind, especially the reviewers: alleyofdarkclouds, Fuzzy Wuzzy Bizzy Buzzy Bee, Katie, Light Under My Skin, mandarine-winter-29, PercyJAnnabethCJamesPLilyE, 97 Diagon Alley, FudgeFanatic, EnchantedWorlds, GinnyEvans4, jamespotterthefirst, WobblyJelly, MaryLouise1996, twilightstargazer, No.1HPfanLuvsHP, Behind Her Mask, RandomFandom5, dancing when the rain falls, tardisinthesgc, heartofgoldd, papercranesandplanes, TheRedHeadGirl, shiny ruby, Jerry Side, m3ggi3, RidingonRumbleroar'sback, bookworm1256, MyPatronusIsAPikachu9, Jess the Enthusiast, TonksReincarnation, Maddaz a Hatter, and my 3 anonymous reviewers!

* * *

June 16, 1978, 10:16am

Godric's Hollow

* * *

_RD: Lily,_

_I just wanted to apologize for my mother's insufferable rudeness last night. I sincerely hope you don't judge me by her behavior. Or by what James has told you, for that matter, assuming (probably correctly, since it's Pots) he's revealed all of my horrible secrets._

_You, my dear, are a lovely human being, and I shall live a happier life for having met you. As I'm sure James will, too. But it would be a shame for our paths to cross just the one time. I usually have breakfast at the only decent place to find food in this unbearable village I'm forced to call home. I can drop by James's place on the way if you'd like to join me. I'm sure the bugger is still asleep, but why shouldn't it be just us ladies, anyway?_

_Merlin, this sounds like a date. It's not, I promise. You're not my type, love._

_Rose Dupont_

_P.S. And I'm sorry if I've woken you as well. I have an odd feeling you're a morning person, though._

(11:04am)

**JP: Lovely note Rose sent you.**

_LE: It's a crime to read other people's mail, you know._

**JP: Rubbish, no it isn't. Besides, it was lying in plain view on your bed when I woke up, so I assumed that it was a note for me.**

_LE: And once you realized it wasn't, you decided you might as well continue reading since you'd gone through the trouble of picking it up?_

**JP: Exactly. It's brilliant how well you know me.**

**JP: I would have appreciated a note from you, though. I don't know what you think gives you the right to just abandon me here. Very unromantic, Evans.**

_LE: Well, you were the one claiming to be a romantic. I made no such assertions._

**JP: So where are you, anyway?**

_LE: At breakfast with Rose. Did you not read the entire letter?_

**JP: Now you're blaming me for **_**not **_**reading it?**

_LE: Anyway, I'm being terribly rude in continuing to write to you. I'll see you later—or you could come join us, we're at…well, Rose never said the name but she insists it's the only decent place to eat in Godric's Hollow._

**JP: It is. I can smell Mum making breakfast, though, so I think I'll just stay in. She'll be disappointed you left before you could sample her cooking.**

_LE: Will she? I didn't even think—please apologize for me._

**JP: Nah, she won't mind. Plus, more for me, then, eh? And I'll use the time to mentally prepare for all the embarrassing things you'll know about me once you return, thanks to Rosie.**

* * *

June 18, 1978, 11:18am

* * *

BF: I think I'm in love.

_LE: Merlin, Fenwick, warn a girl when you're about to say something like that. I just spit out my tea._

BF: Sorry. How's Potter's place?

_LE: Wait, wait, hang on, Benjamin, you cannot just tell me you're in love and then carry on with the rest of your day._

BF: Oh. Well, what else do you want me to say? I think I've summed everything up well enough.

_LE: Have you told her yet? And we _are _talking about Rebecca, yes?_

BF: 'Course we are. And 'course I haven't.

_LE: Why not?_

BF: Because it's terrifying! Not the being in love part, that's brilliant. But remember how well it went in third year when I told you I fancied you? I don't want that to happen with someone I actually care about.

BF: I mean, in that way.

BF: You know what I mean.

_LE: I will pretend I'm not offended._

_LE: If it helps, from the little I've seen, it's obvious Rebecca likes you a great deal. Beyond that…well, at some point, you've just got to go for it._

BF: Right. Okay. Right.

_LE: Okay?_

BF: Sod off, Lil.

_LE: _Tell _her._

(2:34pm)

**SB: Still in love?**

**JP: Yep.**

**SB: Damn. I was hoping it might have been a phase.**

**JP: I thought you said you were happy about it.**

**SB: I was, but then I started thinking about how bored I am without you, and how I'm not even going to get you back when you **_**do **_**leave that godforsaken black hole of a village because you're probably going to spend all your time with Evans and/or be too bloody annoying to be around.**

**JP: So come visit us here, then.**

**SB: I think you missed most of my argument. Especially the part about godforsaken black holes. Plus, I don't think I'm allowed back—doesn't Rosie's mum have a restraining order against me?**

**JP: To be fair, you **_**did **_**set her flowerbeds on fire and nearly kill her cat.**

**SB: To be fair, I **_**was **_**clinically insane due to excessive boredom. And also cats are rubbish.**

**JP: I thought I was annoying **_**before **_**Evans and I started dating. What with the supposed pining and all.**

**SB: It was not supposed, mate, but all too real. Though I did say everything would be better once you shagged her, so perhaps you have a point. Unless you haven't shagged her yet.**

**JP: I haven't.**

**SB: Well why in Merlin's sodding name not?**

**JP: I think I should feel offended on Lily's behalf by that.**

**SB: But you're not, because it's impossible for me to offend anyone.**

**JP: That's laughably untrue.**

**SB: But it **_**is**_** still true that you're going to be bloody annoying to be around. As originally stated, and remaining unaddressed by you.**

**JP: That's because all of it made you sound like a jealous twat.**

(8:12pm)

_**DM: Hello, Remus, my love.**_

_**No. I didn't mean to say—well, write—not that I'm—argh, let me start over.**_

_**Hello.**_

_**Okay, I mean, this **_**is**_** a letter, so I **_**could **_**just go back and cross those first bits out. Or start over on a new sheet of parchment, even. But since it rather jumps right to the point of things, I'll let it be.**_

_**I think I love you. And I know it's rubbish to be telling you in a letter rather than in person, but it would be agony to have to wait until the end of July. And I'm sorry I haven't written until now, but I was worried all of this would come out if I did, and I wasn't sure if I **_**wanted **_**it to come out….but now I'm sure.**_

_**I love you, Remus Lupin.**_

_**And I don't know your middle name. Bloody hell.**_

_**Dorcas**_

(11:47pm)

_RL: Help._

**SB: Moony, my good chap, how can I be of service?**

_RL: I've had a letter—Dorcas wrote me—and she said—well, she told me—that is…you know._

**SB: I'm afraid I must confess to ignorance. But you are rarely so severely at a loss for words, I'm enjoying this. Do continue.**

_RL: And now I'm wondering why I came to _you _of all people._

**SB: Because I give the best advice. Aside from you, of course.**

_RL: I hope to Merlin that is not true._

**SB: Well, you're seeking it, aren't you? That's got to count for something.**

_RL: Maybe. So…so Dorcas told me….oh my god, I can't even _write _it! Even she managed to do that!_

**SB: Maybe I can guess it, help you out. She told you she's found a new Czech lover, but still wants to stay friends. She told you she hates books, chocolate, all breakfast foods, and intellectual conversations, and now you've got to break up with her. She told you her mother's a vampire, and now you two can't be together on account of the historical feud between werewolves and vampires. She told you she's decided to drop out of school and become a prostitute. Merlin, now I'm really hoping it's one of these things.**

_RL: Er, no. She—she told me she loves me._

**SB: Bloody hell, that **_**again**_**?**

_RL: What do you mean, "again"? This is the first I've told anyone of it._

**SB: No, not that, I meant—well, never mind. Right. This is why no relationship should last more than a month or two. Three at the absolute most. Because then things start going all wonky and people start saying things and feeling things and it's just a sodding mess.**

_RL: Sometimes people would like to at least try to make it not so, though._

**SB: Don't know what to tell you, mate.**

_RL: Right. I'm still not sure why I asked you first, anyway._

**SB: Me neither.**

* * *

June 20, 1977, 12:03pm

* * *

MM: Dorky's in love.

_LE: Sorry?_

MM: She hasn't told you? You're always the one she tells first.

_LE: But what do you mean? She met someone in Prague? What about Remus? I find it hard to believe she'd do that to him._

MM: No, it _is_ Remus, dolt. Apparently she confessed her mad passion for him in a letter, and has been in a panic the last three days because she hasn't heard anything back.

_LE: Oh, Merlin. I'd better write her._

MM: Sometimes I forget how different you and I are, Lils. Your first reaction is to try to fix everyone's problems, while mine is to laugh manically at their misfortunes. It's funny, I thought you'd be the first.

_LE: To have misfortunes you find hysterical?_

MM: Oh, no, you've had plenty of those. My favorite is still the Prewett date.

_LE: No one is ever going to let me forget that, are they?_

MM: Anyway, what I meant was that I was sure you'd be telling Dorcas and me any day now that you've fallen head-over-heels for Potter.

_LE: What? That's mad; we've hardly been dating a month._

MM: But you've known him nearly half your life.

_LE: More like a third of it._

MM: See, you're making excuses! Whenever you do that it means you're hiding something.

_LE: I'm not in love with Potter! And even if I claimed I was, I'd expect you to tell me how absurd it is to presume such a thing so early in the relationship._

MM: You know I'd never say that. You'd be better off going to Dorcas. Although, perhaps not anymore, since she's gone mad as well.

_LE: I'm not mad. Or in love. Or madly in love._

MM: Excuses, Evans.

(4:35pm)

_LE: Dorcas don't-make-me-use-your-middle-name-again Meadowes, what is this I hear from Marlene about a certain letter?_

_**DM: Oh god, Lily, I'm such an idiot. Remus surely thinks I'm too mad to even merit a reply.**_

_LE: I'm sure that's not the case. He's probably surprised, is all, and Remus Lupin does not handle surprise well. He'll have to sift logically through all of the options before coming to a decision, and then take hours composing his reply to you so that—well, you know all of this, of course, being his girlfriend._

_**DM: If he's surprised it means he doesn't feel the same way, that's what you're saying, isn't it? You're trying to prepare me for a rejection!**_

_LE: No, that's not what I'm saying. I have no idea how he feels. And personally, _I'm_ surprised you didn't tell Marlene or me about your feelings earlier. You're always saying how you need to talk through major decisions or you don't feel you've done them justice._

_**DM: Well, if I'd know how **_**encouraging **_**you were going to be…**_

_LE: That's not fair—even if Remus's feelings aren't as strong as yours that will hardly be my fault. I'm asking whether _you've _thought this through carefully enough. It's not like you to be rash, but maybe you're misinterpreting things. I mean, it's the first time you two have been apart since you started seeing each other, it might be that you're conflating missing him with loving him._

_**DM: Thank you, Miss Evans, for that astoundingly profound insight! But I'm not a character in a Jane Austen novel; I don't need to be **_**analyzed!**_** And for someone who is so brilliant, you're awfully ignorant of your own feelings. How long did it take you to realize you fancied Potter? And all because he occasionally made fun of your "best" friend, someone **_**else**_** you were completely delusional about! You can't get much more self-destructive than that, so excuse me if I hesitated to write to you for advice.**_

_LE: Fine. Solve your own bloody problem, then._

(9:16pm)

**JP: Evans, please let me in.**

_LE: No._

**JP: Lily, I can hear you crying, and it's starting to worry me. What happened?**

_LE: I can't talk about it right now, James._

**JP: So you're just going to sob about it for a few hours instead? Come on, Evans, you're being stupid. Talk to me.**

_LE: Right, stupid Lily Evans, that's me! Even you think so!_

**JP: Of course I don't, you're just **_**acting **_**ridiculous right now. You can only have one idiot in a relationship, after all, and I'm afraid I've already claimed that position.**

_LE: Just go away, Potter._

* * *

I realized in retrospect how terrible it is to end where everyone's fighting when I'm not sure how long it will be until the next update. But rest assured that if and when that update comes, everything will be resolved.

Besides, Lily isn't _really_ angry with James. And Dorcas was only….well, pretty cruel, I guess….because she's stressed. And Lily was only nagging _her_ because she's afraid she might be right, and that she, Lily, is in love with James. But she's not, obviously. Just like she said ;)

Okay. I'm sure I didn't really need to explain all of that, since you're smart people, but sometimes I worry about things getting across in this format. So anyway, until next time, loves! (Which will hopefully not be too unbearably long.)


End file.
